May the best twins' win!
by Xanthia Riddle
Summary: Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts' most renowned prankers since The Marauders'... Or so everyone thought. Every time they would set up a prank, someone would sabotage it and put the blame on them! They only have revenge on their mind when the find out who the culprit is! Even if they end up falling in love... ootp plot Fred/OC George/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I own everything that you don't recognize.**

**May the best twins' win!**

**Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts' most renowned prankers since The Marauders'….. Or so everyone thought.**

**Apart from the twins, no one knew that since third year, every time they would set up a prank, someone would sabotage it or be one step ahead and perform an outrageous stunt which the blame would fall onto the twins.**

**Since it is their last year at Hogwarts, they are determined to find the culprit (or culprits) get their revenge!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**September 1st, Midnight.**

Moving silently as one, they arrived outside the door to Snape's office. The Weasleys' were already inside, placing whatever they were carrying onto his desk.

_'Why would you leave the door open?'_ She thought as they observed them._ 'They're supposed to be Hogwarts' worst nightmare but they leave the door wide open... amateurs.'_

A swift jab in the rib from her companion brought her out of her monologue.

She narrowed her eyes before casting the disillusion charm and entering the room.

There was a scrap of parchment placed in the middle of the desk with a pink bottle next to it. She carefully leaned over the table, making sure that both red-heads' were occupied; searching through Snape's store whilst ignoring their untouched and untainted prank... for now.

On the parchment, there was a short letter scrawled in black ink:

_Dear Snape,_

_We send you this note and this gift today because many of the students and staff have complained about your personal hygiene, more specifically... your hair._

_We all know that you should have the right to have your hair as greasy as butter but there is a fine line between-_

"You know what, George?" His voice made her jump, knocking the note off the table which, thankfully neither twin noticed.

"What do I know, Fred?" The other Weasley replied as the other girl slowly altered the shampoo's ingredients.

"We could have aimed higher with our first prank of our seventh year."

_'No shit.'_ She rolled her eyes as they quietly left the room. They were still listening to the Weasleys' conversation as the steady beat of footsteps got ever nearer.

"Ah but Fred, I'd love to see what the 'Sabotager' could have done to get us into any trouble. We've done little Sevvie a favour." The other twin pointed out.

"True." The first one muttered before resuming their search.

She barely suppressed a chuckle as "Little Sevvie" rounded the corner.

The Weasleys' had just turned their backs as Snape glided into the office.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He sneered as the bottle and note started to float. "Shampoo and a letter addressed to me? I do wonder what the inspiration behind this was... 'prank' was, but I think Dumbledore would find it much more interesting…" even at midnight Snape's voice can still drip with sarcasm.

"But, Professor, we choose it out just for you; Jojoba and Balsam scented!" One red-heads cheered as Snape decided to investigate further.

Snape's nose wrinkled as opened the cap.

"Muggle hair dissolver? You boy do have some nerve!" He spat at the twins "Dumbledore's office, NOW!" He snarled before exiting the room promptly.

"Always one step ahead of us, isn't he?"

"Who, Snape?"

"No, Fred, the Sabotager!"

"He must of snuck in whilst we were looking for frog spleens."

'He' – that made both girls snort.

"Yes… The pranks we pull of this year is what we are going to be remembered for and how can we expect them to work when we have a fellow student with a personal vendetta against us?" George, she assumed, pondered.

_'Well there maybe some brains in the Weasley family after all.'_ She thought, genuinely shocked. _'They've finally caught on'._

"We have to catch him, before the end of the year..." one of them suggested. "Deal?"

"Deal." The other one replied as they exited the room, completely oblivious to the two girls hiding in the shadows.

"They are actually blind." She muttered as the twins' retreating figures slowly disappeared.

"Or incredibly stupid." The other girl whispered as they removed their charms.

"Point taken." She replied. "Well this year is going to be a fun year!"

"Very fun indeed... hey, you don't think-"

"-Think what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You don't think that they could... you know... catch us?" The girl finished uncertainty.

"Some one scared?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No." She hissed.

"So what if they do?" She laughed. "Let them. If they ever find out, let the best twins win."


	2. Blame, Frame and Fame

**Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize.**

* * *

**Blame, Frame and Fame.**

"You got to admire him." George remarked as the left the Headmaster's office after a half hearted lecture about respecting one's elders.

"Or her." Fred pointed out. "We can't presume that!"

"Mate, do you really think a girl could give the infamous Weasleys twins a run for their money?" He retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"Keep an open mind, Georgie. Imagine if Voldemort found out Harry was a girl" Fred smirked.

"Oh, his face would be a picture." George sighed.

"Indeed, but never-the-less, we must plan how to capture this sabotaging part!"

George frowned before asking "Don't you think we should try to figure who it is first? We could ask-"

"Why do you always have to rain on my parade?" He glared at his twin. "And even you know that we can do this on our own.'" Fred finished as they climbed into Gryffindor Common room.

"Well I wasn't suggesting walking up to someone like Hermione and telling her-"

"Telling me what?"

Hermione was standing by the fireplace, arms crossed, along with Harry and Ron in the otherwise empty common room.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Organized your books the wrong way?" George winked.

She narrowed her eyes before coolly replying "Yes, as a matter of fact, and I believe that it's your fault."

He suppressed a grin whilst Fred acted severely offended.

"Why, Miss Granger, how could you suggest such a thing?"

George was quick to join in. "Have we ever given you a reason not to trust us?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious?" Their little brother spluttered in disbelieving.

"The temptation to make a 'Sirius' pun is overwhelming, brother." George clutched his own shirt. "I think I need to lie down."

"Ronald, look what you've done!" Fred scolded in a 'Mrs Weasley' manner.

Hermione practically had the twins making alibis for each of the incidents when it went wrong. "What I don't understand is that your problems started when you were in third year so that would mean that your so called 'Sabotager' is in our year but what they do to your pranks sound like the work of a very skilled witch or wizard of a much higher level than us fifth years and I dare say me myself!" She exclaimed "So it makes sense that no one knows their secret and obviously don't want it circulating! That makes me come to the conclusion that they're from Slytherin as the other two houses aren't capable of these skills and even if they were, only Slytherins' would feel the need to hide it" She paused before continuing with her investigation rant. "However it's obvious to me that one person couldn't pull all of this off by themselves, the same way you two cause mischief together, so now all we have to do is determine who they are!" Hermione rounded off her speech as if it was the most simplistic thing ever.

"So two people from Slytherin?" Harry summed up.

"Yes."

"You could've just said that" He stated bluntly as she gave him a spiteful glare.

"Well it appears that you're being rumbled by two worshippers of the Dark Lord." The twins exchanged a glance as Ron mocked them.

"Capable of magic which is above what we'll learn in seventh year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really…." Harry muttered.

"All we have to do is go to the library and look up different Slytherin families to see which ones would have children that are way over 3 years ahead of us!"

"OR," Harry started. "We could just keep an eye out for any Slytherins with any uniqueness about them?" He suggested.

"That could work." Hermione muttered.

"Well it's settled then!" Fred was relived.

"You guys just have to watch your fellow class mates."

"Couldn't have said it better, George." Fred agreed as they left Ronnikins and his friends behind.

George and Fred walked into the Great hall the next morning and joined what seemed to be a very intense conversation between Harry and Ron about quidditch whilst Hermione was analysing the Slytherin table, looking for anomalies between each person.

"Mione, you don't have to be so vigilant." George obtained the girl's attention.

"Well it is very hard to tell who your 'Sabotager' is since most of the people in Slytherin don't have two brain cells to rub together since the only pairs are Crabbe and Goyle, Theodore and Zabini, Pansy and Draco and, of course, The Black Twins."

She looked at Ron when she said this and his ears went red but he never stopped his conversation. "Who do you guys think would want to do this to you two?" She asked.

They exchanged a look between each other before chorusing "You don't think we've already asked that question ourselves?"

"No but I want to hear the answer."

"Someone who's either jealous of our success or thinks we're an easy target to get in trouble." Fred replied bluntly.

"OR just for fun." George added.

"Right…" Hermione said before going back to eyeing the Slytherins.

And at that moment, the Black twins entered the Great Hall and their conversation went quiet as they observed Katy and Leah – They're hard to miss.

Perfect porcelain dolls. Each have long ebony hair sweeping to the small of their backs, their skin was pale and blood red lips release beautiful melodic voices, sirens calling to your heart.

George and Fred exchanged a look, they were both thinking about the Black's and how flawless they were… and that was just their looks; imagine their personalities.

"Stop staring, guys. They're my God-Cousins" Harry moaned, slightly disgusted.

"Yes and Ginny's our sister." The Weasley Twins chorused.

Harry blushed at this and tried to send them a glare.

Just as the Black twins sat down, Malfoy put an arm around one of them and the look on his face when she shook it off was priceless. They had the same routine every morning at breakfast; come in late, have half a cup of pumpkin juice and leave in under 5 minutes – never socialising or eating, are they starving themselves? That could be why they have such angular features.

Harry cleared his throat which brought the twins back to reality – there was no way that anyone related to Harry could foil the Weasley twins. _'Apart from they're not related to Harry, by blood anyway.' _His twin replied mentally.

Hermione was taking down notes about each Slytherin fifth year when the twins turned back to where only one of the Blacks' sat.

"Hey look, one of them has left."

"Where's the other one?"

"Poisoning Malfoy."

"Oh, right."

"Can't blame her."

"He is a bit of an arse."

Then the other girl left her seat and joined her Twin before leaving the hall just in time to see Malfoy take a sip of his drink and turn into a bright shade of blue – that made the majority of the students (and teachers) in the Great Hall to burst out with laughter.

"Interesting…" Hermione muttered as she wrote down more notes next to their names.

"Time to go to Herbology, Forge."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Gred."

They rose from their seats and left the hall just in time to see a glimpse of the Blacks' as they went to their own lesson.

_'It couldn't be them, could it?'_

_'There's only one way to find out.'_


	3. War, Impressions and Curses

**Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**War, Impressions and Curses.**

"A Prank war."  
"A Prank war?"  
"Yes, a war of pranks."  
"A Prank war?"  
"A Prank war."  
"A Prank war?"  
"What's the best way to catch out pranksters?"  
"A Prank war?"  
"CORRECT!"  
"But why a Prank war?"  
"Why not?"  
"We'll get the blame?"  
"Point taken." Fred agreed "It could work though."  
"I suppose it could…"  
"George, what's wrong?" Even in the noise of lunchtime around them, Fred knows George's sad tone anywhere.  
"Alicia hasn't spoken to me…"  
"George, I'm-"  
"It's fine, she's not worth it…" Fred knew George has had a thing for her since second year."If you say so." Fred was always bad at describing his emotions to anyone.  
"Let's plan our first prank then, Fred" George was getting into the idea of this 'Prank War' but, unfortunately, the bell chimed for end of Lunch Break.  
To divination they go!

* * *

In every lesson so far, Leah and Katy had managed to get the desks at the back in the right-hand-side corner because Katy always had to be on the right… There is no reason to it; she just has to be on the right for everything. But that's irrelevant.  
It's their first DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) class of the year and since they are doing their OWLs this year and there is a frog-like women from the ministry teaching them, they had to make sure they didn't show their 'talents' to anyone especially since they sat behind the 'golden trio' in potions and the mud-blood was talking to the other two about the 'Sabotager' and who she thinks it is – which is not them two.

All the Gryffindorks were sitting at the front and one of the Patils' made a paper bird fly around the room – 'wow, sooo pretty' she thought with disgust. Suddenly the bird was turned to ash and landed on the Patils' desk as the Toad-Overlord step into the class.

'Yay. Speech about OWLs!' Katy thought, sarcastically overjoyed - Fourth one today.  
"This woman can drivel on, can't she?" Leah muttered as the 'ministry approved' books reached their desk.  
"Hey look, she's getting on Harry's tits…" She replied just as Harry started shouting about fight little old Voldie.  
"DETENTION MR POTTER!" Umbridge shrieked. "Now, class, I want you to read chapter one twice and then proceed to make notes about how to be safe when outside the protection of Hogwarts."  
"Such fun…" Chorused the Twins.

About half an hour later, Umbridge had settled down behind her desk, marking work, and that's when Draco 'twatty' Malfoy opened his gob.  
"Psst, Potter Twins." Leah and Katy didn't respond. 'We're direct descendants from the Black family which, funnily enough, Malfoy's mum, Narcissa BLACK, was our second-cousin.' Leah thought spitefully.  
"What's it like being related to the Prat-who-lived?" He goaded as if that was the best insult ever.  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself since Potter is your second cousin!" Leah spat back.  
"How dare you, you filthy-"  
"Pure-Blood?" Katy finished for him.  
"Skanky-Bloods more like..." THAT was Pansy Parkinson, QUEEN OF THE SKETTY SKANKS! And she was calling us a skank.  
"At least I don't have a muggle for a father…." Not many people knew that Pansy was a half-blood.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Half-Blood." Parkinson spat.  
"Try not to get your eagle's nest all angry-" her hair was disturbing "-or the bird might return to it…" Leah light-heartedly sang.

Pansy's confused face was priceless. "What does that mea-" She was cut off by Katy murmuring "Pergamento Aquila" at her spare parchment which promptly turned into and Eagle and started attacking Parkinson – it was quite a scene which caused everyone in class to laugh at.

Umbridge stormed over and tried to get the bird of prey under control but every time she cast a spell on it, the parchment tore in half and became two separate birds.  
"Gemino Curse?" Leah whispered.  
"Naturally." Katy replied.  
"Oh twin, why are you so amazing?"  
"It baffles us all." They both chuckled at that.  
After many attempts of getting rid of the paper birds, there was a whole convocation of Eagle attacking Parkinson's head.

"GET RID OF THEM NOW!" Umbridge screamed at Katy – there goes the mystery if who did it then….  
"Fine." Katy got out her iPhone and muttered "Bare with." And Googled 'How to kill an Eagle' and had a quick scroll through before turning back to the Professor and saying;  
"I'm sorry. It appears I can't get rid of them because it is illegal in many places to kill eagles and since I don't have a permit, I can't touch them." Katy was so cool-headed compared to the raging Professor and Pansy (Who's still under attack.)  
"If you don't get rid of them, I will make sure that you and your twin get detention for the whole year!"  
"Let's calm down a bit shall we? We don't want to make any irrational decisions here." Leah stated.  
Umbridge pointed her wand at Leah now. "Don't talk back. Or I will make this wand go straight through you."  
The twins just exchanged a look and chorused "That's what he said!" before bursting out with laughter.

They didn't notice that Umbridge's wand move up to Leah's neck where ropes flew out of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around her neck and torso, causing her to choke as it dragged her to the floor.  
"Stop it! Just stop! PLEASE STOP!" Katy was beside her twin, begging for her safety.  
"Remove the birds and I'll stop the charm."  
"Ok." Katy stood up and pointed her wand at the Eagles which were still attacking Pansy – She realised then that everyone was watching them – and she pointed her wand to the birds and without making a noise, they all were set alight and dropped to the floor in ash-form.

Umbridge realised Leah and she bolted out the class, soon followed by Katy but Umbridge stopped her by the door before saying calmly "Detention at Seven." She gave an evil grin.  
"Hehe, how about no?" She hit Umbridge square in the face before leaving the classroom. Katy heard the hex whiz past her but she still walked calmly and slowly towards the library – the place Leah would be.

* * *

Since Fred and George had a free-period instead of class, they decided they'd go to the library to look for good ideas for causing havoc around the school (and ways to catch the 'Saotager')  
"How about spells you put on cauldrons which make them explode when you put ingredients in?"  
"We've done that. Send Howlers to every student?"  
"YES! What about telling first years that pumpkin juice is the Draught of Living Death? I know it's late but it cou-" He was interrupted by a flash of someone sprinting past them towards the restricted section… whoever they were had a serious cold or something because He could hear them coughing. No choking! There was a trail of blood splatters on the floor.

"George, whoever that was, is injured badly." Fred said wearily.

They both got up and followed the trail into the restricted section. The choking getting louder and that's when they heard the crying – it was a girl. Blood on the floor was like the bread-crumbs Hansel and Gretel left behind them but the further the twins went along the trail, the bigger the splatters became until they reached the end – they did not expect to see what was before them.

In the middle of the section for 'Dark curses and their Cures' was one of the Black twins who held a blood-stained tissue close to her mouth and a book with different spell for 'Dark Curses' and their effects.  
"Are you ok?" Fred asked softly which made her jump.  
"Never been better!" She replied sarcastically without taking her eyes off the book.  
"Sarcasm isn't the answer to everything." George noticed deep, bleeding cuts on the girl's neck.  
"Well it was a stupid question!" She changed her tissue just in time to catch blood from a choking fit as she collapsed on the floor.  
"LEAH!" A voice shouted from behind the Weasleys' as the other twin, Katy, pushed past them. When she reached her twin, who was still coughing up blood, she looked at the book Leah had out on the desk.

"One of you two look in that book for anything to do with a curse for ropes or a cure for strangle wounds."

George felt horrified and pitied Leah, who was still choking, as he reached for the book and started scanning the text;

**_Incarcerous_**

**_Incarcerous is a dark curse that conjures ropes, which then bind the victim tightly around the victim's torso and trapping their arms leaving them immobile and choking and can only be removed by the caster._**

**_If left on for a long duration of time, the victim will start coughing up either blood or a mix of blood and phlegm, have deep neck wounds and, of course, die from lack of oxygen._**

"I found the curse but there's no cure." He told Katy.  
"Are you sure?" He could hear she was panic-stricken for her twin – He would be if it was George.  
It was a sight which Fred would remember for a long time; it's not everyday you see someone choking on their own blood. He was racking his mind trying to think of spell that could help Leah and he remembered one.

"Katy, let me help her."

"Don't you dare go near her." Fred exchanged a look with George as his twin picked her up and forced her away from her twin.

* * *

"GET YOUR FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR HANDS OFF ME!" Katy screamed as one of the twins pulled her away from still-choking Leah as the other pointed his wand at Leah and said "Anapneo" and Leah stopped choking but was now unconscious.

Katy stopped fighting against the twin restraining her so his grip would loosen around her – it did – 'so predictable' she thought as she scrambled out of his reach to Leah.

She pointed her wand at her neck and put all of her concentration into the words 'Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur' going around her head as you had to repeat it many times before the healing effects worked.

* * *

The twins stood in awe as they watched Katy's wand move around Leah's neck, healing the wound silently – 'Could they really be the 'Sabotager'?' Fred thought.

It wasn't the first time they've been called a blood traitor but there was something different about the way Katy said it… she was struggling so much to get out of George's hold and he was used to being a beater but stopping her was something else.

Leah's eyes started moving under the lids before they fluttered open and the moment they focused on him, they turned venomous. She looked at her twin and they obviously had a mental conversation with each other before they both stood up but Leah when pale and would've fallen back down if Fred didn't catch her.

Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; so green, emerald green, but had a mossy colour closer to the pupil but they also had many blue flecks amongst the greens. He had to stop staring as he pointed his wand to her neck and murmured "Tergeo." And the dried blood around her neck disappeared but he could see know all the scars that the ropes left – and he still didn't know what Leah must of done to make someone curse her.

He deposited her back next to Katy, who had the exact opposite, blue eyes, aquamarine, with Leah's green-coloured flecks. – 'That's how you tell them apart' He thought.

"I feel obliged to thank you as much as I dislike help." Leah's tone of voice hadn't changed – Charming.

* * *

Katy elbowed her hard in the ribs "OW!" Leah exclaimed – there were ropes there squeezing the life out of her not long ago.  
"Sorry." Katy murmured.  
"Should be, I'm dying." She over exaggerated which made Katy grin.  
"You'll survive now thank them properly." Katy added sternly.  
She reluctantly turned towards the red-head who cast the charm which stopped her coughing.  
"George, right?" he nodded so she carried on "Thank you for finding out about the curse and Fred thank you for whatever you did to my neck and for stopping me from chocking." She turned back to Katy and said bluntly "Good enough for you?"

Leah has always felt uncomfortable around strangers and so she just walked away, not meeting the eyes of the tall, lanky seventh years as she went back to her dorm, with no intention of every resurfacing.

* * *

Fred felt slightly sadder when Leah left. He could see that she was uncomfortable but she just left without saying another word.  
"I'm sorry we dragged you into our situation-" Katy started but George stopped her.  
"It's fine. How did Leah end up being hit with the curse?"  
"It's my entire fault…" Katy looked away from them.

"How?" George used a soft tone in his voice when he was talking to her – like an injured animal.

"Malfoy and Parkinson were being twats' to me and Leah for being 'related' to Potter so I charmed some parchment into eagles so they started attacking Parkinson but I put a Gemino Curse so it would double whenever Umbridge tried to get rid of them. She told me to get rid of them but I was being a snarky bitch so I didn't therefore she threatened me and Leah with detention so Leah joined in with me and then Umbridge pointed her wand at Leah but she didn't back down and so she made these ropes appear and-" she look like she was about to breakdown "-started torturing Leah until I got rid of the birds, which I did. It was torturing me to see her being strangled. She removed the curse from Leah and she bolted away so I picked up our stuff and followed but Umbridge stopped me at the door and said something about a detention so I punched her…. in the face." Katy finished.

"Well, Fred, I think a certain teacher needs to be put into place."

"Yes, I-" Katy had them both pinned to the wall with an invisible spell before either of them could say another syllable.

"You DARE do anything, I'll make sure that it will be the last thing you'd ever do." She spat. "This is between Me, Leah and Umbridge. Don't say anything, if you know what's good for you." She let the threat hang in the air for a while – 'George looks rather striking from this angle' She thought to herself as she sauntered away, removing the spell as she left the library.


	4. Insults, Duelling and Torture

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Insults, Duelling and Torture.**

"Arrogant Arseholes!" Katy exclaimed as she burst through the door of their dorm where she found Leah reclining on the sofa (apparently recovered from her epidemic) playing angry birds on her iPad.  
"Hmm?" Leah acknowledged her twin's presence without taking her eyes off the glowing screen below her.  
"I mean the nerve of them!"  
"It would help if you would tell me who 'them' are and what their nerve did." Leah does love to patronise her.  
"Phineas and Ferb! Their mother fucking Platypus was running around like he owned the joint!"  
"Nicely done, you fat green bastard!" Leah spat.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The pigs on the game…" Leah sighed. "Now, twin, what has riffled your feathers?"  
She ignored the weird phase Leah just used and went on to tell her about what she told the Weasleys'.  
"You TOLD them?" Leah had put the iPad down now and faced Katy.  
"Sort of… but then they were claiming stakes on Umbridge like we are too fragile to take her on!"  
"Point taken." Leah agreed. "Well it just so happens that an opportunity has arisen where we can pull a prank, miss a detention, frame the Weasleys' and piss off Umbridge all at the same time." Leah toyed mischievously.  
Katy looked at Leah with pretend shock-horror "And who would be so unruly and rebellious enough to take advantage of this event?"  
"People who know a certain spell to cast on the doors of the Great hall before dinner."  
"Tell me more, sis."

* * *

"What just happened?"  
"I have no idea." Fred murmured taking in the chaotic sight before them.  
"Either everyone is jealous of us or someone wants to get us in trouble."

They were sitting in the Great hall which, at the moment, occupied with every student who happened to have ginger hair. A few of the older years were pointing their wands to themselves saying "Finite Incantatem" But that just made their hair turn into a redder shade. Seeing Draco Malfoy with ginger hair was quite hilarious but the only people in the whole hall who weren't there were, of course, the Black twins.

"You two better explain why my hair is this colour!" A red-headed Harry stormed over to where the twins were sitting.  
"I've been asking my parents the same thing for a number of years." Fred replied.  
"Haha" Harry retorted sarcastically "now please tell us all why everyone has red hair?"  
"And why I can't remove it!" Hermione demanded who had hair like a lion's mane.  
"It may surprise you-" Fred started. "-But we didn't do this." George finished"  
"Very funny." Hermione jested but seeing the blank faces on the twins answered her question. "This was the 'Sabotager' wasn't it?"  
"We believe so. Do you guys have any idea who it is?"  
"We haven't a chance to look for any anolomic behaviour in the dark arts because of the incompetence of the professor but the Black twins look like the most plausible but they lack the characteristics of prankers, such as yourselves." Hermione suggested.  
"Where are they?" Ron piped up.  
"Coming in now." Harry caused everyone to look at the doors where the twins just walked in like nothing was happening until they had fully taken in the abnormality surrounding before bursting out with laughter (with hair still ebony).  
"It's obviously them!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Hermione hissed. "No one in our year is capable of that magic! The charm has probably exceeded its limit and is no longer active." Hermione scoffed but was soon contradicted as a group of first years ran through the door, hair promptly changing colour.

"I'd hate to shit on your parade-" The Black twins had materialised behind Hermione.  
"-But the Black family has an immunity to silly charms like this." They finished each others' sentences. Fred could see that there were no marks on either of the twins' neck and even looking in their eyes, he couldn't tell the difference between them.  
"Or you could of casted the counter charm as you walked in." Hermione mused.  
"Did you see us cast a spell?" One of them sneered with a patronising tone.  
"No." Hermione mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, what?" The other patronised.  
"I said no." Hermione looked up to them. "How's you neck?" She scoffed to one of them.  
"Never better!" The other, Leah, replied.  
"What exactly happened?" Hermione was curious.  
"None of your business, Mud-Blood." Katy gibed.  
Harry jumped up to face them. "Don't you dare call her that." He threatened defensively.  
"Or what?"  
Harry narrowed his eyes before replying "I'll tell Sirius." The twins exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter.  
"Ooh you got us there!" Leah chortled.  
"Personally, I'm shitting myself." Katy choked.  
"Please don't tell uncle Siri" They chorused before laughing again.  
Ron turned as if to add something but he froze when Leah faced him before spitting "Sit down, Blood traitor."

"Pure-Blood scum."  
"Insult to the wizarding world."  
"Muggle-Lover."  
"And befriend Mud-Bloods." They shot a look at Hermione.  
"Don't deserve magic."  
"Going against the values of magic."  
"As good as vermin."  
"No, I'd rather hang out with vermin than Weasleys' any day." Their words were getting to every one of their family.  
"I think we've hit a soft-spot, Leah"  
"More like a weakness." A poorly aimed 'bat-bogey' hex whizzed past them from Ginny.  
"Temper, Temper." They chorused triumphantly before leaving the hall.

"THEY'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" Ron was red with anger, fist white from clutching his wand as he stormed out after them.  
"Let's make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Come on Ginny." George exasperated as the followed their twat of a brother.  
"Stupefy!" Ron screamed.  
"For God's sake…" Fred muttered when he found him throwing hexes at the twins outside the hall. They turned around to face him. Ron raised his wand again but at the raise of one of the twins' arm, his wand flew out of his hand and landed promptly in hers.  
"Two against one – I seem to think that's a bit unfair." One of the girls quipped.  
"And he doesn't even have a wand." The other pointed out as Ginny stepped forward and aimed another bat-bogey hex which would've hit one of them but mysteriously stopped before reaching them – they didn't move or mutter anything! They didn't even have their wands out as they some how made Ginny be shoved against the wall and was knocked-out. Fred and George ran over to her as Ron promptly joined her on the floor. They exchanged a look before withdrawing their wands.

* * *

Even from where Leah was standing, she could see that the eldest Weasleys' had their wands in their hands – Charming. 'This was going to be a fun duel' she thought smugly as they rose from the floor to face her and her twin. Fred was the twin facing her who she thought was the hotter out of the two personally. They walked up to each other as Katy and George were, squaring up to the opposite twin.  
"Ladies first." Fred muttered.  
"You're the one taking on a vulnerable fifth year with magic we don't even know." Leah replied innocently.  
"I'll go easy on you." He murmured almost seductively.  
She leant in so she could whisper in his ear "I'll appreciate that." And with that she stalked off back to where her twin was standing.

* * *

Fred was alarmed at first at the proximity of Leah as she whispered in his ear, he could smell her perfume, feel her breath and her heartbeat but it was over too soon as she rejoined her twin at the traditional duelling distance. He pointed his wand at her and casted a simple 'Expelliarmus' silently and that kicked off the duel.  
Leah simply side-stepped his spell and returned with a verbal 'stupefy' which made him laugh as he blocked it. He returned with 'petrificus totalus' – he promise to take it easy – which she blocked and said "Expelliarmus!" but actually sent 'Reducto' which made him shout "Protego!" because of the shock.  
"Scared you?" She purred.  
"You wish." He sent a non-verbal stupefy which she blocked and returned with a spell he didn't know which went straight through his shield and hit his wand arm which will defiantly effect his odds in this duel.

* * *

George was having problems too; Katy was just defending with the occasional 'stupefy' or 'Reducto' here and there – did she doubt her chances or was preparing for something else which would make winning a lot easier. She said "Expelliarmus!" but actually sent 'Reducto' at the same time as her twin which made him cast 'Protego'. He heard Fred shout "Protego!" – He must have had more of a shock than George did. He felt so angry at what Katy was saying about him that all his feelings of sympathy for her had disappeared. They have gathered quite a crowed by now, thankfully blocking the teachers from getting out of the hall.

"Hey look, Katy, it's seven o'clock." And they both swapped targets and shouted "Fulguri!" which made a purple bolt of lighting come out their wands' and hit the twins square in the chest and fell to the floor. Leah leaned over George who was paralyzed and innocently said "Oops. It looks like we've sabotaged something else."

They disappeared as the Gryffindors came over to revive them and their siblings.

"What happened?!" Harry demanded.

"We know who the 'Sabotager' is."

* * *

"Well that went well." Katy said with fake-cheerfulness. "What did you do today, Katy? Had a duel; knocked out two students and paralyzed another two with a dark spell which I'm not supposed to know!"  
"I help too." Leah couldn't help adding – she's never seen Katy this annoyed before.  
"We're in some deep shit aren't we?"  
"Most likely but in the brighter side of this situation, ickle Freddie and Georgie know we're the 'Sabotager'…. 'Sabotages''" Leah corrected herself.  
"How does that make anything better?!" Katy practically shouted at Leah that her voice echoed around the secret passage they're in.  
"Well from now on we won't have much free time planning, performing and avoiding pranks." Leah's voice was full of mischief.  
"Look how well our last prank went!"  
"Aw, just because you like George doesn't me-"  
"I DON'T LIKE GEORGE!"  
"Then remember that!" Leah snarled.  
"Ah shit, just remembered!"  
"What?"  
"We've appeared to miss a certain detention."

* * *

They left the hospital with two things; Scars on their chest and the need for revenge!  
The Black twins have caused so much havoc in their lives, so much time wasted in detentions that they'll never make up for, being framed for things they didn't do and teachers that had lost respect for Fred and George because of it and now they have to miss this weeks quidditch practice because of them casting some 'Dark-Curse' that they invented – the teachers have already labelled it as dark magic – no one knew what they were capable of and even now no one knows. Hermione was right, Katy and Leah were the most unlikely of people who'd they thought would the 'Sabotager' be.

* * *

"Now Miss Black, today I have 5 things which I'd like you to write for me." Umbridge smiled sickeningly sweet at her. Katy never got detentions with Umbridge which was good in a way whereas Leah's had them every weekend for the past month. Leah had more scars to show for Umbridge's torture than her older twin has from potions gone wrong. Already on her arm were fourteen different sentences ranging from 'I will attend detention' to 'I will not be sarcastic'. Every time she stepped into Umbridge's office, Leah had to go through many hours of pain just so the toad thought she could control her – and she has started to succeed. Even Katy mention something about my spirit dying every time she came back from Umbridge but Leah tries to avoid Katy because of the most prominent sentence on her arm (which still bleeds often) 'I will not see my twin'.

Their petty war with the Weasleys' is still going on but Leah couldn't see anything worthwhile about it – Katy was the only enthusiastic about these pranks so Leah did help but took the fall for Katy no matter how much she protested.  
"Ahem?" Umbridge cleared her throat. She looked up to see her evil eyes glare at her before saying "You will write these sentences out for an hour and a half each." Gesturing towards a blackboard where there were the five sentences. 'Seven and a half hours in the same office carving my skin – My ideal Saturday!' Leah mentally protested as she started writing 'I must not protest.'

**I must not protest.**

**I must not be sarcastic.**

**I must not prank.**

**I must not threaten other students.**

**I must not make sneer or make snarky comments.**

* * *

The Weasley twins were eating breakfast, preparing for the Saturday ahead which was occupied by quidditch and since they were best beaters at the school, they had a reputation to uphold almost as big as their reputation for pranking. Harry and Ron came and sat down opposite the twins, wearing their quidditch kit as well.  
"You know what I love about these jumpers, George?"  
"They remind you of the ones Mum knits us?" George retorted.  
"Oh God no. Because these jumpers…. get the girls" Fred remarked as he winked to a group of sixth years as the started to giggle.

George was in a world of his own when he saw Katy Black walk in – She was always by herself now. She looked quite upset as she sat down but she realised that the food in front of her has been tampered with, by himself and Fred of course. She looked at him and gave him a look of pure evil which he returned. 'Snobby bitch! It's not nice when your stuff has been sabotaged, is it?' He sneered to himself before realising that maybe this rivalry between the two sets of twins were getting a bit out of hand. 'They shouldn't have started it' he justified as he got up and left the hall with George.

"To quidditch we go!"

* * *

'Fucking bastards poisoning my food!' Katy was so pissed off now because of that, not that she was eating anyway. She has been so distracted about the safety of her sister that things like eating and focusing in class have been neglected. Consequently, her levels have dropped in majority of subjects including potions which was by-far her best subject. Whenever Leah got back from her detentions, she would just walk into the bedroom and stay there no matter how much Katy tried to persuade her to get out of their dorm. She wouldn't treat the carvings on her arm; she just let the blood pour onto her sheets which one of the house-elves had to clean everyday. 'And it's all Umbridge's fault' Katy spat as she noticed the empty chair where the dark arts teacher would normally sit. She had quite the prank planned for tonight if Leah felt well enough to help.

* * *

"How's your war with the Black twins going?" Harry asked as they sat on the field by the quidditch pitch.  
"We've been caught out a few times by their pranks but they've always seen straight through ours." Fred contemplated.  
"It's funny; I only ever see one of the twins around." Harry said.  
"Katy." The twins chorused.  
"Right… I see the other one outside Umbridge's class sometimes as I go to my detention with her…" Harry murmured to no one in particular.  
"Just wait until you see the prank we have got planned for later!"

* * *

Leah finished writing her last sentence at exactly seven thirty in the evening and muttered "Can I go now?" to the professor who just nodded without even looking at the state of her arm which was currently dripping with blood. She wasn't paying attention as she walked straight into her God-Cousin who was waiting outside the classroom.  
"Sorry." She mumbled as she tried to get past him but he stopped her.  
"Are you ok?" Harry would have sounded concerned if Leah didn't know any better.  
"Fine. Please can I go past you now?" Leah asked politely without making eye contact.  
"Um... yeah sure?" He sounded taken aback but she hasn't been able to focus on many things lately as she tried to get back to her dorm as soon as possible. Unfortunately, she didn't see the two red-heads who were hiding behind a portrait as Harry gave the signal.

Katy knew what she had to as she pushed Leah onto the floor and took the spell which both the Weasleys' attempted to hit Leah with.  
"Katy?" Leah's voice was shrill once she saw her on the floor. "What did you do to her?!"  
"Casted the same spell on her that you did to us." Fred retorted.  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Leah screamed as she desperately tried to find a pulse or anything that would let her know that there was life in the rag-doll body below her.  
"What? It's the same spell but we just did it at the same time?"  
"I invented that spell. Fulguri means 'Bolt of lightning'. We used it on you two at a stunning level, no permanent damage. You two have just used it as the raw mass of electricity which fries the heart and other essential organs and she's showing no signs of life." Leah casted the feather-weight charm on Katy so she could pick her up and take her to the hospital wing but she didn't get far before walking into two solid figures.

"We're sorry. Let me take her." One of them looked at her with sympathy.  
"Why should I trust you with her?! I will NEVER forgive you for this!" she paused for thought. "Wait, please take her, and hurry. If she dies, you two won't have a life worth living." There was too much contradiction in one sentence. And with that, he picked her up and jogged towards Madame Pomfrey.  
"Ahem" the dreaded voice was located behind them. 'Ah shit' Leah thought 'At least it can't get any worse'.

She was wrong.

* * *

Fred turned around to see the dark arts teacher standing there, eyes glinting like snakes.  
"Miss Black, I have been watching you for a while and it seems to me that you have been ignoring my advice to you." Fred was confused but by the look of fear in Leah's eyes, something bad was about to happen.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but it appeared that you admitted to inventing a spell which kills people and just threatened Mr Weasley."  
"Professor, I-" He was cut off by Leah muttering "Shut up!" who hadn't broken eye contact with Umbridge yet.  
"It seems my punishments aren't…. Deep enough. Allow me to fix that." She smiled before pointing her wand at Leah (who didn't flinch) before saying "Secare Interiorem".

The spell obviously didn't have the intended effect on Leah since she stood as still as a rock until he saw her eyes; pain and fear were swimming around her green pools as the blood started to trickle down her arm into a constant stream, developing an ever-expanding puddle on the floor.  
"Good night." Umbridge lowered her wand and walked away from the two teens.

"Are you ok?"  
"Fine and dandy." Leah replied sarcastically before letting out a whimper of pain once she made sure Umbridge was gone.  
"Leah-" she collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor.  
"That was fun!" Another sarcastic comment made her yelp again.  
"Leah, I'm trying to help you." Fred softly mumbled.  
"After attempting to murder my twin?"  
"Something like that…" he said as he sat down next to her.  
"Have fun." She muttered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't want help, I don't need help." She put it out there bluntly.  
"Stop protesting." He replied sternly but that made her call out in pain again.  
"Jog on, mate." The blood was pouring at an alarming rate now.  
Fred couldn't take it anymore. He took her arm and pulled up her sleeve; he was horrified at what he saw beneath him.


	5. Kiss, Blood and Friendship

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Kiss, Blood and Friendship.**

Katy woke up with a bright light burning her eyes and something warm around her hands.  
"Katy?" A familiar voice asked gently.  
"What century is it?" She muttered painfully which made the person squeeze her hand tighter as he laughed.  
"Twenty-first." He replied. And that's when she recognised the voice.  
She suddenly withdrew her hand and scrambled to the furthest point away from him she could on her hospital bed – which wasn't far. "YOU!"  
"Katy, I-"  
"You and your twin did this to me!"  
"We didn't mean fo-"  
"You were going to hit Leah!"  
"I know but-"  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" Katy was taken aback by the angry outburst and even a little hurt – she could feel her eyes stinging but dismissed it as the ridiculously bright lights.

"Thank you!" George exasperated. "Katy, I'm so sorry. This was all my idea. I thought you two deserved a taste of your own medicine after all the shit you've put us through for the last five year. I looked up the lightning spell that you casted at Fred in our duel and found nothing but Hermione suggested translating relevant words into Latin and using them as incantations until we got the same spell which we did. It was a simple plan from then on; Harry mentioned seeing Leah outside Umbridge's before his detention so all Fred and I had to do was sit and wait until she appeared and zap her." Katy frowned at him for his choice of words but he carried on. "It hit you instead and we thought nothing of it until Leah started panicking and saying you weren't breathing and she couldn't find a pulse – I felt like my world was falling apart, seeing your limp body just lying there…" His eyes glazed over for a moment before he shuddered and continued his story. "Leah then turned on us and had a huge go at us whilst she was trying to think of ways to get you to the hospital wing but I offered to take you and after a short discussion, I picked you up and got you here just in time for Madame Pomfrey to revive you and I've been waiting here and planning this apology since." He murmured as he finished.

"So I owe you one?" A confused Katy summed up.  
"Something like that." George smirked as he brushed a bit of hair away from her face. "When I saw you lying on the floor, I felt like a dementor has sucked out my soul… what I'm trying to say is-" he was interrupted by the Medi-Witch hustling towards Katy, checking her over and giving her the good to go before giving George a glare she noticed.

Once they were on their own again, she decided that she couldn't be in the stupid hospital anymore so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before falling straight into George's arms.  
"Sorry I'm-" She was cut off as George's lips met her own as he pulled her up. 'This is wrong, I'm not supposed to like him; he's a blood traitor.' She thought as she jerked her head away without missing the hurt in his deep brown eyes.  
"I can't…" She couldn't take her eyes off his but Katy knew that there was only one way of getting out of this situation which would hurt them both. "I don't socialize with vermin let alone kiss it." The words felt horrible as they escaped her lips where George's were not long ago.

He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. The first girl he's ever had proper feelings for had just insulted and rejected him; what can he do now? He let Katy go and just stared at his feet as she left the infirmary. Should he be angry? Should he get revenge? 'Look where that's got you.' His conscience muttered. As he left the hospital wing, George wondered if his twin was still with Leah.

Leah's arm had many open wounds which looked like the work of Umbridge's blood quill but was weeping blood – too much blood. He counted twenty sections which were bleeding badly; long horizontal lines… twenty sentences? It was had to see because of the crimson liquid. She tensed up, focused on the floor not him. Fred swore he could've seen a tear slid down her cheek and hit the floor but he knew she'd react badly if he mentioned it so instead he took out his wand and started murmuring "Vulnera Sanentur" across her arm.

The oozing liquid disappeared slowly and the cuts scabbed up; he would've been able to read them now but Leah snatched back her arm before he had a chance.  
"Thanks." She muttered – why was she so hostile?  
"I was only trying to help!"  
"Exactly. Don't try."  
"Hey Fred! You'd never guess what the snobby bitch said to me." His twin announced as he rounded the corner. 'Smooth George. So smooth….' Leah withdrew her wand so he casted a silent Expelliarmus and her wand landed in his hand.  
"You think I'd need a piece of wood to cast magic? Think again." She snarled.

'Rule seven of the House of Black; Any member of the Black bloodline must always carry more then one wand at any time and is highly recommended to have a supply in case of a foul affair.' Leah quoted mentally but she wasn't intended on using the wand she'd shrunk and was currently hidden under her bra strap; this would be a 'good practice' on what her and Katy have been working on for a long time – wandless duelling. Every time both pairs of twins met, either Leah or Katy was injured; it's time to change tradition.

She flicked her arm towards George and sent a very powerful Stupefy just to get things started which he blocked without sending a spell back. 'Why wouldn't he want to hit me with a spe-' the realisation hit her in the face; 'because I have a certain resemblance to someone.' Another imaginary hit in the face.  
"You kissed Katy?!" She exclaimed loudly before bursting out in laughter. George's face went red as he got a disproving look from Fred. 'What would've Katy said to him?...' Leah thought as it would have a very nice impact on him.  
"Did you think she'd ever like VERMIN like you?" She emphasised that word which caused a physical reaction from ickle Geowge.  
"How dare you call my brother-"  
"I was calling you vermin too, Fred" She couldn't resist adding as she turned to walk away.

"Stop." Fred hissed as he grabbed her arm. She felt her heart stop, she was scared – this was so unlike her! she masked all of her fear and looked up at Fred's brown eyes staring menacingly at her like wolves before they kill.

"Let go of me."  
"You forgot something."  
"What? Oh yeah! Let go of me you filthy little blood traitor."  
"I'm quite a bit taller and older than you." He pointed out.  
"Really?" She replied with false enthusiasm. "I never knew!"  
"Haha. You've forgotten your wand."  
"What wand?"  
"This one." He lifted up, rising to the bait, she snatched it and took his whilst sending him a nice little Petrificus Totalus.  
"Hey look; I made you stiff!" She quirked as she faced George who had his wand pointed at her.  
"You're really gonna cast a spell at me? Katy and I have been running circles around you for five years without either of you realising who we are and as you've seen, I'm not exactly bad at duelling."  
"I have another means of settling our differences." George proposed.  
"And that is?"  
"A prank war."  
"I thought that-"  
"Let's make it official." He answered her question.  
"Lets."  
"Rules?"  
"You're no fun."  
"Nothing which injures anybody including students and teachers and any twin can drop out if they wish."  
"Deal."  
"Deal."

Leah stalked off and headed towards the dungeons before remembering that they all missed dinner and the opportunity for their prank. 'There's always tomorrow' She thought. 'Let the pranking begin!'

* * *

"Remember don't trust anyone or anything. They could've spiked it." Fred reminded George before they entered the Great Hall. After a quick glance at the Slytherin table (which was empty and lacking the presence of the Blacks') they sat down opposite Lee. It's been a week since the war had officially started and they've both caught each other out; they sent shadows which followed Leah after her detentions which scared her for about 5 minutes before she turned them into pink bunnies, she sent a fire dragon in them in quidditch practice. Katy put a shrinking potion in their pumpkin juice and they had set up a bat-bogey hex on the door which would activate when the walked out the hall.

"Bit early for you, isn't it?" He asked their friend.  
"Got detention with Snape all day." Lee muttered back.  
"Well done, mate." George scoffed which made Lee chuck a slice of toast at him.  
"Heads up. The enemy has entered the hall." Lee warned as Katy and Leah went to sit at their house's table without even looking at the Weasley twins.  
"Well Fred I believe it's safe for us to eat now." Cheered George as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Fred followed suit before seeing his brother's hair turn as green as a muggle 'highlighter' and now most likely his own. He could hear the snickers coming from the room and of course Leah and Katy's synchronised laughter. They both shot looks at the twins (who he couldn't tell apart from a distance) as they carried on laughing even as an owl promptly flew over their heads and dropped a letter in front of one of them. 'From an admirer, probably.' He smirked to himself but noticed that when she opened the letter, her face went paler than usual as she read it. She suddenly stood on the bench and shouted "UMBRIDGE!" This obtained everyone's attention including the pink-clad woman. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" – 'Definitely Leah' Fred confirmed whilst chuckling at the expressions of the Professors because of the word she used; from shock to actual laughter from McGonagall.

"Detention, Miss Black."  
"Hahahahahahaha-no." Leah challenged back.  
"Dolores, you might be over-reacting to a bit of harmless fun." Dumbledore intervened. "But, Albus, this detention is also being given to Miss Black because yesterday evening I found her cavorting with Mr Weasley." The Hall erupted with sniggers but not as loud as Leah's laugh.  
"Cavorting my left arse cheek!" More laughter was heard as the hall was slowly being filled by other students intrigued by the scene. "And what exactly did you do when you found me with Mr Weasley?" She challenged. Memories of the river of blood raced towards Fred. 'Either The High Inquisitor is going to be put in her place or Leah is going to have a lot more scars on her arm.' He thought.

* * *

'Why is it always Leah?' Katy thought with annoyance. 'Any other Professor would've seen that it was my fault as well! It was my idea to turn their hair green!' She could feel George's eyes burning through her. "George…" she sighed softly so no one could hear. His lips felt like they belonged against hers but she had to push him away, she felt so angry with herself that when she reached her dorm (which was empty) she picked up a glass jar and threw it across the room; successfully smashing it into pieces. Katy had lost control. She picked up the glass… held it to her arm….

"I ONLY DONE WHAT ANY OTHER MEMBER OF STAFF WOULD DO!" Umbridge's screech interrupted her thoughts – Leah was really crawling under the Professor's skin.  
"And what exactly was that, Dolores?" McGonagall questioned.  
"I-I-I cast a simple spell which made the sentence-"  
"SENTENCES!" Leah interrupted.  
"-Sentences on her arm reopen…" Umbridge collected herself before continuing. "But, as High Inquisitor, I saw it would fit the situation by reminding her what we've been talking about in our detentions."  
"Well I believe that Miss Black is to be left in your capable hands…"  
WHAT?!" Katy exclaimed interrupting Dumbledore.  
"I'm saying nothing else on the matter. Everyone back to your common rooms."

Leah and Katy were the first to leave, followed promptly by the twins who'd set up a charm on the door which would inflict the bat-bogey hex on the Blacks' but they're immune to minor hexes like that. 'Always a step ahead.' Katy smirked as they walked straight through the door and headed towards their favourite passageway; Honey dukes.

"Well that was quite entertaining." Ron smirked as he caught up with the twins.

"The fact Dumbledore's encouraging it is barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed which made her receive strange looks from her friends. "Well they were fending for themselves when Sirius was in Azkaban from a young age and now they have to look after him and make sure he doesn't get caught. They were forced to stay with the Malfoys' all summer because the order doesn't trust them no matter how much Sirius protested and considering it's the year of O. and they have this petty war with you two-" she inclined at George and his twin. "-And now Umbridge is separating them! Torturing Leah with that quill and making Katy watch – affecting her mentally! They must be having a pretty hard time and Dumbledore couldn't care less!" she finished off.  
"Umbridge is giving us all a hard time." Harry interjected.  
"You know, Fred, we haven't had a normal day since we found out about them." George changed the subject discreetly.  
"I doubt they have either…" murmured Fred.  
"How many scars on Leah's arm did you say?"  
"I didn't." Fred muttered.  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron questioned.  
"We've had… incidents with the twins…"  
"What kind?"  
"The kind where they get hurt…"  
"They're obviously fine with it!" oh how they loved their obnoxious brother.  
"Well it has only been a week so I think we should carry on until they quit." George muttered.  
"I agree with you on that."  
"We'll see you guys later." A chorus of "Bye" followed them out the hall.

"I think it is time for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, don't you?"  
"I couldn't of said it better myself."  
The prank war was in their favour now.

* * *

To be honest, Katy didn't know how many swear-words Leah could roll off her tongue until now – as if she was talking about the weather. They were almost reached the dungeons when they ran into Theo Nutt and Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Leah." Nutt greeted Katy.  
"That's me." Leah corrected him.  
"Haha, funny." Zabini sneered. "I think we could tell you apart by now."  
"Apparently you can't." Katy scoffed.  
"Now do jog on." Leah snarled.  
"Aw, aren't you adorable!" Theo wrapped his arms around Leah in a forceful hug – she surprised him by returning it.  
"Thanks babes." Leah said genuinely.  
"Hug for the half-blood?" Blaise smirked.  
"What would my Grand-Mother think of me?" Leah cheered as she threw her arms around him.  
"Katy?" Both boys raised their eyebrows in unison once Leah released Zabini.

"Don't you dare- AH!" Theo picked her up and swung her around before chucking her to Blaise. Not many people saw this side of Blaise and Theo which is such a shame; they're funny, kind, caring and had a 'never die' attitude – 'Just like the Weasleys'…' her conscious muttered, filling Katy with guilt. George was one of the most amazing people she had ever met, she was willing to risk her reputation to be with him, but he made it obvious he doesn't feel the same. Why did she call him vermin? Katy had never felt worse about anything.

"Katy?" Leah voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"I said are you two trying out for quidditch next week?" Blaise repeated for her.  
"Yes, we're thinking of giving Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money-" she was cut off from laughing from the boys.  
"You want to be beaters?" Katy exchanged a look with her twin. They jumped on the boys at the same time; Leah was on Theo's back whilst Katy was on Blaise's. After 5 minutes of them trying to pry off our vice-like grip, they admitted defeat and chorused "Alright, point proved."  
"You really think we could be the first female beaters in Hogwarts' history?" Leah whispered into Theo's ear, still on his back.  
"You two can do anything when you put your mind to it." He turned his head so she could look into his clear blue eyes. All four of them have a mutual 'Friend-Zone' so there was no need to worry about leading him on because Leah and Katy adored them both even though they hadn't seen them since the school year started.

"Thanks, Teddy." She purred referring to his first-year nickname which earned her a disproving look.  
"Don't call me that or it will be the last thing you ever say." He threatened but he could never stay angry at her.  
"Love you too, Teddy." She smirked at him.  
"Ew." He joked which earned him a frown.

"Ahem." Leah felt the colour drain from her face at the sound of her voice.


	6. Rumours, Questions and Passage Ways

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Rumours, Questions and Passage Ways**

"Did you hear about that girl who swore at Umbridge at breakfast?" a group of young girls gossiped.  
"Yes! Apparently she is being kept in detention all day!" another replied who gained the Weasleys' attention.  
"Gemma said she could hear her casting the Cruciatus curse!"  
"Gemma only wants attention. It won't be true…"  
"Imagine if it was though!"  
"Sucks to be her…" The smallest muttered.  
"Hey look it's her!" one of them exclaimed, pointing towards a girl with the spitting image of Leah. They girls suddenly started growing huge purple tongues as Katy walked towards them – that was the same effect as their invention, ton-tongue toffee.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?!" She shouted at the second years. She got gargles and slurred words for a reply. "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear that." She jeered. The group of girls took out their wands and aimed them at her, she burst out in laughter. George walked over and picked up the protesting Slytherin.  
"Time for your medicine!" He cheered as she tried to escape.  
"Put me down!"  
"Nope!"  
"I'm sorry about her." Fred apologised to the girls. "But I don't think pointing your wands at Vice-Prefects is a good idea… Especially if they're hormonal Slytherins." He added with a wink.  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME HORMONAL! YOU FILTHY LITTLE-" George silenced her with a flick of his wand which got him more violent struggles from the girl who hurt him not that long ago. Eventually (when the second years disappeared) Katy stopped struggling but he honestly didn't want to let go of her…. again.

She started but was faced by the non-existent noise of her voice. She mouthed (quite clearly) 'You're an arse.' At him which made George smirk before he was faced by sorrow yet again. 'You ok?' she mouthed – she had the audacity to ask. He just flicked his wand at her instead of replying. As he and Fred left her, he could've sworn that he saw a tear slid down her face.

* * *

Why did she fall in love with a blood-traitor?

Why did she ruin the opportunity of them being together?

Why was he so hostile to her today?

Why did he look so sad? 'You know the answer to that.' Her subconscious replied.

All of these questions probably had answers…. Well all apart from one;

Why was she head over heels for George Weasley?

* * *

Why did he fall in love with a Slytherin?

Why did she insult him in the Hospital-wing?

Why was she so caring today?

Why was she sad when he didn't reply? 'It's not like she likes you' His mind answered.

All he wanted was an answer.

Why was Katy Black his version of perfection?

* * *

"Ah, Mister Potter. We meet again." Leah greeted her God-cousin as she left Umbridge's classroom, almost colliding into Harry.  
"We have to stop meeting like this." He winked catching onto the joke.  
"Still telling lies?"  
"Still doing what you do?"  
"What don't I do?" Leah wouldn't call him her friend…. They always saw each other after her detention and before his – it was a routine by now, scripted words.  
"Well my destiny is a calling." He continued our act.  
"You shall not pass hobbit-hair." Leah blocked the doorway.  
"You shall not take the piss." Harry chuckled as he pushed her gently out the way.  
"Try not to hurt yourself!" She called after him, even though he would.

Leah met up with Katy outside the Great hall, 10 minutes before dinner. Katy looked like she'd been crying but Leah knows not to ask her about it.  
"You know, I've always liked Smurfs and Zebras." She stated randomly which earned a smile from Katy because she pronounced 'Zebra' as 'Zeeeebwaaaa'.  
Leah started casting two different charms over doorways and arches in the main corridors which lead to the hall which make's you're skin turn blue and grow a beard or give you hooves and black and white striped fur. Once she realised what she was doing, Katy joined in as they booby-trapped the entrances.

They heard the Bells of the clock which announced it was time to hide behind the statues opposing the door to the Hall. You could hear the multiple screams and moans of the students as they found themselves suddenly hit by a hex as they piled into the hall, shocking the teachers. They purposely made sure some of the students weren't hit so it wouldn't raise suspicion on the guilty party.

Seeing Granger as a Zebra was quite a sight but many older students thought they could outsmart us by pointing their wands and saying 'finite incantatem' which either made a white beanie appear on their heads and their beard grow longer or make them more Zebra.  
"Well executed!" Leah shouted to Katy over the noise.  
"I know!" She replied. "Hey, why did you get out of Umbridge's early?"  
Leah's face went pale before muttering something Katy wouldn't hear.  
"We have to admire you two for this one." The voice made them both jump – it was a Zebra Fred and George.  
"Think you could do better?" Leah challenged innocently.  
"Naturally." Fred replied with a slight neigh at the end which made Leah grin.  
"You should keep the Zebra ghetto, it looks good on you." She couldn't resist saying.  
"Zeeebwaaa?" he questioned the way she said it.  
"Zeeeeeeebwaaaaaa!"  
"Adorable. Now how do we turn back to our handsome selves?"  
"If you think you could do better than us in pranking, this should be a breeze." Leah replied before leaving the hall, catching sight of a smurf Malfoy.

* * *

"These are the people you'd want in the D.A, Harry"  
"I told you, Hermione, I don't want to risk it" Harry muttered.  
"The D.A?" The Twins chorused as they clambered into the common room, hearing the trios' conversation.  
"Dumbledore's Army. We need to prepare ourselves for what's out there because Umbridge is refusing to teach us!"  
"Hermione, just wait 'til we hear what Sirius has to say about it. He said he'll call soon" Harry protested.  
"Bloody hell, mate." Ron spoke up "Its half past midnight and everyone's leaving the common room now so he'll call soon"  
The twins were intrigued by this now so the decided to stay and listen to what Harry's Godfather had to say about a secret Defence against the Darks arts club and speaking of the devil, the fire started to splutter as a face appeared beneath the crest of Godric Gryffindor.

"Harry?"  
"Sirius!" We all jumped for the fireplace.  
"Harry, I don't have much time; all the fireplaces are being monitored. I think running these classes are a good idea but may I ask for a favour?" Harry shivered at the tone of desperation in his voice at the end.  
"Sirius, what's wrong?"  
"I want you to promise me to let Katy and Leah join the D.A." He stated solemnly.  
"I don't think that's a good idea…" Harry still had his reservations about the D.A but already his own Godfather was forcing the burden of the Slytherin Twins onto him? Even though he was talking to Leah after her detention doesn't mean that he'd trust them.  
"Harry, besides you, they're the only family I have. They're Regulus' daughters and their mother died during labour. My wretched Mother raised them and when she died, they were left in Gimmauld Place, all alone until I got out of Azkaban!" He was getting rather fed up with arguing with his Godson. "Trust me, Harry, Katy has the best talent in potions and upgrading wands I have ever seen and Leah knows the human body like the back of her hand and she can invent any spell. They could be very valuable for your cause!" The Weasleys' had experience with that.  
"And they are HOT" Ron muttered under his breath and even Fred and George agreed with him.  
Harry sighed before saying "Fine, but if they cause any trouble, they're out!"  
"Thank you Harry. I will repay you but just try to remember that they're my flesh and blood even though they were sorted into Slytherin." And on that note, he disappeared.

"Well that went to plan" Hermione said in her 'told you so' voice.  
"I suppose"  
"When are we going to start the D.A then?" Ron piped up.  
"We'll hold a meeting on the Hogsmeade weekend, next week so before then, tell people who you can trust to come along." Harry instructed "I think we should call it a night and I'll speak to the twins in the morning."

A chorus of 'Night's before they went to their dorm and retired for the night. They both felt sorry for Harry as they could imagine how the conversation with Leah and Katy Black would go tomorrow…

* * *

"Hey Leah!" Harry called to the twin who appeared to be by herself.  
"S'up." She tipped her head in acknowledgement.  
"Padfoot has asked me to do him a favour." Harry lowered his voice.  
Leah's mood changed and her eyes snapped up and searched his murky green eyes.  
"What did he say?" Her voice sounded like ice which woke him from his trance.

The other twin, Katy, materialised with a look of concern in her eyes as she joined Leah. When she realised her twin was talking to Harry, she was surprised but the look in Leah's eyes told her that it was about something serious. 'Sirius' the word popped into her head as she joined the conversation.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" Katy demanded.  
"Hi Katy, how are you?" Harry replied calmly.  
"I'm good but I feel like killing an annoying half-blood, you? Katy sneered.

Before Harry had the chance to think of a comeback, Leah pushed him up against the wall by one shoulder and as Katy pushed the other, Harry realised that they have completely different eyes. Unlike Leah's green eyes, Katy's were Aquamarine blue with opal flecks; less threatening but piercing none the less.

"Look, Potter" Leah spat "Padfoot means a lot to us so you better tell us what this 'favour' is now or you will regret this."  
"It's a long story"  
"We have time to spare." Katy snarled.

"Ok. Because Umbridge has taken over Defence against the Dark Arts and refuses to do defensive spells with us, I've been talked into running a little 'club' called Dumbledore's Army." He paused as they loosened their claw-like grip on him "I told Padfoot, asking if it was a good idea. He said yes but if I did start the DA, I'd have to ask you two to join us." He looked at the blank expressions on their faces and hoped they'd decline.

"You know, sis, I feel like I've been asked to join the enemy." Leah sneered.  
"Couldn't agree with you more"  
'Thank Merlin they refused' Harry thought as he tried to escape their remaining hands pinning him back, which consequently made them reapply their vice grip on his shoulders.  
"BUT since our nearest and dearest Padfoot recommended we participate in your gathering"  
"We'll be happy to join you and your munchkin friends" The other completed her sentence.  
"Alright then" Harry muttered.  
Leah acted hurt and with a cry said "It almost sounds like you don't want us there"  
"Can I go now?" Harry felt stupid to ask but it was the only way out.  
"Of course" Katy replied in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice as the realised him; fully this time and Harry almost ran away from them.

"I think we might have scared him" Katy murmured thoughtfully.  
"I wonder how" Leah replied with false sympathy.  
"You wouldn't want to go into his mind, sis"  
"True, true. I wonder what rubbed Padfoot's fur the wrong way to make him decide that we should join the PA or whatever it was"  
"How are we supposed to know when to meet them?"  
"Didn't think of that. But after what we said to Harry in third year, I don't think his friends are fond of us"  
"On the contrary, they all stare, open mouthed, at us. It is rather off putting." Katy sneered yet again.  
"Haven't noticed" Leah replied nonchalantly. "I wonder if the Weasley twins know when this meeting is" Winking at her twin.  
"Well there's only one way to find out" Katy agreed as they saw the boys in discussion leave the Great Hall and head straight towards them.

* * *

Harry almost ran straight into him as Fred and his brother left the hall.  
"You alright?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, fine." Harry muttered. "Ah, do me a favour?"  
"What kind?" George studied his expression.  
"I forgot to tell Leah and Katy about Hogsmeade." Harry said, as blunt as can be. "Would you mind telling them that?"  
"What have the mean Slytherins done to you now, Harry" The twins joked cheerfully.  
"Guys-"  
"We're going, we're going" They chorused as the left the hall and spotted the Black twins.  
"Hey fellow twins" George greeting the 'heart warming' glares the twins gave them.  
"How are we all doing?" Fred joined in.  
"Very good, you?" Leah had false enthusiasm in her voice.  
"Well, Leah, I'm doing pretty well myself. What about you two?" Katy joined in the 'enthusiasm'.  
"Well speaking for me and behalf of Fred here, amazing!" He paused before continuing "Harry told us to pay you two a visit because he forgot to tell you two about this weekend."

"What made our precious God-Cousin not want to deliver the message himself?" The girls patronized the question.  
"You girls must have scared him off."  
"Haha alright then. So next weekend?" Leah waited for him to continue.  
"Hog's head, 11 o'clock."  
"In the morning?" They chorused with identical looks of shock-horror on their faces.  
"Unfortunately." Fred and George replied in unison which made them all grin like freaks – normal…..  
"Does this mean we're stopping our little war? Don't want to disrupt Hazza's classes." Katy suggested/mocked.  
"I suppose so…" George mumbled.  
"What a shame." Leah and Fred chorused. They exchanged an awkward glance.  
"OR." Leah started. "We could just keep our shenanigans outside of the E.A….. no wait, that's the muggle thing, isn't it?..." she questioned herself.  
"You know about muggle things, eh?" George mimicked her sarcastic tones.  
"Some of their inventions have been… useful to us." She replied mysteriously.  
"Such as?" Prompted Fred.  
"Those Barclay swipe cards!" Katy exclaimed. "So much more convenient than carrying coins!"  
"Domino's pizza delivery!... even though they find it hard to get to Sirius'"  
"Well you two are normal." George punched Katy's arm lightly.  
"Bundles of joy." Fred copied him but Leah flinched at his touch. 'Her arm you idiot.' He told himself off mentally. Leah pulled her arm closer to her and stepped away from him – why is she so nice and open before she shuts like a book. If she was a book, she'd be written in invisible ink… and cryptic code… covered with padlocks… hidden in the restricted section… 'Where are you going with this metaphor?' he questioned himself as he noticed his twin and Katy having a deep conversation.

* * *

"Fred." Leah whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should leave." She jerked her head towards their twins who happened to be having a close whisper. He was transfixed by the two that she had to drag him away from Katy and George, down into a passage way so she could interrogate him.  
"What exactly is George trying to achieve with Katy?" She asked.  
"The same you're trying to achieve with me." He joked. She hit him in the arm – hard. Luckily for her, there was no light in the blocked passage way behind the tapestry so her blush wouldn't appear on her other-wise colourless skin.  
Fred chuckled, 'HE. IS. HOT!' her conscience screamed. 'Shut the fuck up.' She replied.

"Wow, this place is really secluded." Even in the darkness, she could tell he had his eyebrows raised.  
"Haha, funny." Blunt sarcasm – yay.  
"I'm being serious." He murmured as he took a step towards her in the narrow tunnel.  
Leah immediately stepped back, only to hit her back against the cold stone wall. She felt trapped and uncomfortable – especially when he leaned down.  
"What are you doing?" She tried to keep her bored tone in her voice.

* * *

Fred stopped and looked into her eyes – full of fear and pain – Why? Why would she be scared of him? 'Well you do seem to injure her a lot.' His inner voice sneered. He picked up her hand which was drenched with blood which even Leah didn't notice.  
Fred withdrew his wand and healed it, tightening his grip on her wrist when she tried to pull her back but it was too late.

On the side of Leah's hand, stretching from her wrist to the tip of her little finger, was a sentence - red, bold and inflamed which clearly read;

**I must not fraternize with the Weasleys'.**


	7. Nightmares, Meetings and Goo

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Nightmares, Meetings and Goo**

'Leave now, run away. You'll hurt yourssself if you don't. He'll hurt you. You can't trussst them; they're no good. He'sss taking advantage of you. He'sss read the sentence. He knowsss you're weak.'  
"I AM NOT WEAK!" Leah screamed.  
'Yesss you are.' The voice hissed. 'Even your older sissster is weak…'  
"DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT KATY!"  
'Another weaknesss.'  
"Stop."  
'You ssshould be dead.'  
"No."  
'Your Father isss dead…'  
"No…"  
'Your Mother abandoned you…'  
"Sh-"  
'Unwanted, burden, no good. Why are you alive, Leah? What do you do which givesss you the right to-'  
"Wake up." A new voice hissed in parseltongue.  
'-live. You're worthlesss. You're-'  
"Leah, wake up!" The female voice in snake-language hissed again.  
"Katy?" Leah asked.  
'She'sss not here. She doessn't care about you, she caresss about that blood traitor. She turnsss to you after she traded you for the Weasleys'…'  
"She doesn't."  
'Yesss she doesss. She hatess you, shame you had to find out thisss way. What'sss it like being ssecond bessst?'  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"  
"LEAH!" Katy screamed.  
"Katy?" Leah was still in her dream as Katy was sitting on her bed, avoiding her flailing limbs.  
"It's ok, I'm here." She whispered softly as Leah rejoined reality.  
"The v-v-voice."  
"It's not real."  
"B-b-but it t-told me…"  
"Told you what?"  
"Y-you…" She didn't finish - it had to be bad.  
Katy froze before replying "Whatever it was, it's a lie, you know that."  
"A lie? Yes…" And Leah just slipped away, back into a dreamless sleep – oblivious to the fact that they were both being watched by the darkest wizard of all time.

* * *

"Another long-sleeved top? Oh my, Leah, you're taste is getting boring." Katy teased her sister – she has been wearing long sleeves under everything; from uniform to pyjamas but never told Katy why.  
If Leah didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't ask.  
"Well it's not exactly going to be warm in Hogsmeade, is it?" she grumbled as a reply.  
"What happened to slut shorts and tights?" Katy raised an eyebrow.  
"Who said I wasn't gonna wear them?" She grinned.  
"Get your arse in there and get changed then." Katy retorted as Leah bowed down in mock respect.  
"Yes, oh mighty one. I will wear my shorts just how you like them; slutty." Leah ducked behind the bedroom door narrowly avoiding the well-aimed cushion.

Leah couldn't help but catch her reflection in the mirror. She flicked her wand at the door so Katy couldn't get it and removed the 'Glamour charm' on her face. Huge dark circles and blood shot eyes met hers in the mirror. Angular features stood out more on her hollow face. She had to see her arm. She might not have the courage to again.

Leah pulled off her top to see the limb which used to be her flawless arm.

Muggle bandages covered many of the sentences because of the constant bleeding; '**I must not be sarcastic.**' Bleed the most out of all 43 sentences… 44 if you count the one Katy dared her to write. Every time she saw it, it still made her laugh even though there was a severe punishment. '**I must not write obscenities with this quill.**' Was carved across her shoulder blade with '**Katy's dick is 6823648926345987265 times bigger than mine.**' Scrawled below it – not their wisest choice. Since the other 42 were as bold as ever and the few bandages covering them were crimson, it could be a good time to change them.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Katy shouted from outside the door.  
"Since when do we turn up on time?" She retorted.  
"Point-taken." She heard her footstep disappear before attempting to clean up her arm.  
It better that Katy doesn't know about it… she's been having her own problems since her conversation she had with George and since Leah's reoccurring dream began.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Fred jumped onto George's bed. He only got a grunt for a reply which he was not happy with.  
"Katy's here…"  
"Where?!" George sat upright at the mention of her name.  
"God, mate, he's got you pegged." Lee muttered as he left the dorm.  
"I hate you, Fred."  
"Aw now get up or we'll miss the D.A. meeting."  
"Erf…" George grunted as he rolled out of bed.

He was dying to see Katy but George was trying to 'keep it on the down low' so no one else would see his slight crush on her… every male has a crush on the twins the same way every girl has a crush on Cedric Diggory – 'Had, George. Had.' He corrected himself…

* * *

"I still think this is a pile of bull-"  
"Leah!" Katy hissed. "The Gryffindorks might not appreciate that comment."  
"Well they certainly don't appreciate being called 'Gryffindorks'." Two identical commented behind them.  
"It's not like you don't call us Slytherins' names…" Two identical voices replied as they entered the Hog's Head which was had about thirty people crammed inside the small pub – barely room for four more. 'Yay for being the only students from Slytherin.' Leah's thoughts reached her own.

'Are you surprised by that?' Katy replied.  
'No, I was expecting there to be only five Gryffindors' Leah's even sarcastic mentally but that doesn't explain why her arm tensed when she sent that.  
'Muscle spasm?'  
'Yeah… shame it didn't hit one of the twins…'  
'Now that is a good of a muscle spasm.' Katy couldn't help but reply.

They both had ignored what Harry (and the mud blood) has been saying about their holiday club.  
'I think Chang has developed feelings for 'The Boy-who-lived'' The Ravenclaw hasn't taken her eyes of him since they arrived.  
'That slut didn't take long to move on.'  
'You'd think she would still be upset. It has only been a few months since Cedric died.' He was the only Hufflepuff the twins liked, as a frie-acquaintance.  
'Opportunity to mock?'  
'YES!'

"Hey Leah, do you know why I hate Ravenclaws'?" Katy said loud enough so Cho turned to eavesdrop.  
"Besides the fact their desperate wannabes and have a blatant disrespect for the dead?"  
"Besides that."  
"They're insufferable know-it-alls?"  
"Not that."  
"They're desper- wait, I've already said that."  
"They are aren't they? But besides that."  
"Why do you hate Ravenclaws' then?"  
"They encourage the mixture of magical and non-magical blood so much that they have no dignity. As soon as one famous boyfriend dies, they latch onto the next poor disposable lad." Katy sneered at Cho who looked like she was about to break when one of the Weasleys' whispered;  
"At least they're not two-faced bitches who seek out easy targets."  
"Cho is very easy, isn't she?" Katy replied to George, all previous feelings for him gone.  
"I couldn't agree with you more, George." Added Leah. They were playing this to their advantage.  
"He didn't-" Fred's voice was interrupted by Harry's.

"Any questions?" Many hands shot up at this.  
"Ernie." Harry said  
"Why are there two Slytherins' here?" The obnoxious prick asked.  
"Because unlike the other three houses, Slytherin know how to use magic." Katy retorted.  
"The question is, Ernie, why are there Hufflepuffs' here? What does a Hufflepuff do? Slytherin – Cunning and Ambitious."  
"Gryffindor – Brave and Courageous."  
"Ravenclaw – Intelligent and Creative."  
"Hufflepuff…"  
"Hmm… Hufflepuff…"  
"What are your values again?"  
"Patience and Loyalty." Ernie replied, clearly ashamed.  
"KATY, LEAH. I'll kick you out if you say one more word."  
"Aw, Potter, you don't want to do that."  
"Really? Why don't I?"  
"Don't want to make Sirio unhappy, do we?"  
"Bu-"  
"And you do want people who actually know how to do magic..."  
"Do-"  
"Anyway, since when have we been on a first name basis?" Leah commented.  
"Ok. Those who want to join please sign your name on this parchment." Harry continued, ignoring her point.  
They were the last to sign their names and got plenty of dirty looks from the others as the left.  
"You know, sis, I think they have some kind of prejudice against us?"  
"I agree with you. I wonder why though."  
"If we were sort into Gryffindor like Sirius was, things would be a lot different."

* * *

Leah was right.

If she and Katy were sorted into Gryffindor, how different would they be?

Would they prank still?

Would they remain anonymous?

Would they have ever met the twins?

If they were in Gryffindor, would they see the twins in a different light?

* * *

"Not going to lie, they were out of order in the pub." Fred mused as him and George headed for Zonko's which their favourite shop in Hogsmeade was by far.  
"Well Cedric and the twins were 'Friends'" George put quotation marks around that word to prove his point.  
"You're not actually siding with them are you?"  
"Well they do have a point…" He murmured.  
"You've got to be kidding me… alright, let's hear it."  
"She has gone from Cedric to Harry quite quickly…" Fred couldn't disagree with him; most of the school knows about her 'Slut'-ness. Cho does seem like a nice girl and is very popular but there is something about her which neither of the twins could quite put their finger on and because normal entrances into shops are over-rated, they walked right into the Black twins who were leaving the shop.  
"Well done mate."  
"Want a gold star?"  
"I'd give that ten out of ten!"  
"One hundred out of ten!"  
"69 out of ten…" Leah and Katy started laughing and stopped their relentless jibes.  
"Real mature…" Fred commented not noticing Leah's arm twitch.  
"How old are you guys?" George raised his eyebrows as they started counting with their fingers and both said different numbers simultaneously;  
"Fifteen."  
"Four."  
"What?" The red-heads chorused.  
"Well our birthday is the 29th of February which only occurs every four years so we're either four or fourteen." They both replied without mussing a beat.  
"Of course it is." George had to comment.  
"Glad that's cleared up..." Fred remarked.  
"On a more serious note, what have you two bought in Zonko's?"  
"We're supposed to be enemies remember? The whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Twins vs. Twins." 'No remark about blood traitors?' – what is exactly up today?  
"I'm frankly offended that you forgot." Leah dramatically acted out as if she was being stabbed with emotion.  
"Trust me, if you two didn't have two personalities, we would remember…"  
"Excuse me?" They both chorused – Well done Fred…  
"Well sometimes you're… friendly to us." Started Fred awkwardly. "And other times, you're hostile…"  
"We can say the same about you." Leah snorted.  
"How?" Fred looked down at her as she whispered something in his ear that George couldn't quite catch but was distracted by Katy who had two wands out and was currently… 'upgrading' (if that's the right word) one of them.  
"Bitch, give me your wand." Katy stated without taking her eyes off the two in her possession. Leah chucked her wand at her twin who took a small piece of plastic-like paper and a pen which had 'Sharpie' written across the side and transfigured them into a gooey mixture which the wand absorbed.  
"Do you think it'll work?" Fred could see the mischievous glint in Leah's emerald eyes and hear the excitement in her voice as she took back her wand.  
"Most likely but we need to test it on two people." George saw the identical glint in her blue topaz eyes but their reactions let them down this time.  
The Blacks' wands had touched their arms and there was a cold watery pen-like feeling going across their arm.  
"Well we would love to stay and chat-"  
"Well Katy would." Leah winked.  
"Shut up." She scowled.  
"But I must not fraternise with the Weasleys'." Leah cheered before prancing off… prancing… she's a normal girl, isn't she?  
"Fred?"  
"Yes?"  
"Look at your arm?"  
"What's wrong with my- oh shit." And on both their arm, there were sticky black lines in the shape of a crude dark mark with the words '69 out of 10' swirling around the cartoon snake.  
Fred couldn't help but laugh at this, who else would think of mixing temporary tattoos and permanent marker together to get the weird 'in-the-middle' charm.

Those girls are definitely unique…


	8. Dark Marks, Quidditch and Threats

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Dark Marks, Quidditch and Threats**

"UNDER 500 STUDENTS!"  
"Yes I think it's one of our best pranks yet."  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"  
"Yes."  
"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT UNDER 500 STUDENTS CAME BACK FROM HOGSMEADE WITH CRUDE DARK MARKS AND IMMATURE MESSAGES ON THEIR ARMS?!"  
"No, I think the funny part was when they thought it was real and all started freaking out." Leah retorted.  
"YOU HAVE SINGLE-HANDEDLY BROUGHT DOWN THE REPUTATION OF THE SCHOOL."  
"Actually, Professor, it was my idea." Katy tried to tell the woman who was the same shade of pink as her outfit.  
"No, Miss Black, it was your sister's entire fault."  
"Well how can you say that? You weren't there…"  
"I have my sources. Now please leave my classroom."  
"Bu-"  
"LEAVE!"  
"Just go Katy…" she looked so defeated which was so unlike her.  
"Ok…" Katy turned to leave, barely hearing what the snarling woman was threatening Leah with.

It was Katy's idea, she was the one who upgraded the wands, she was the one who picked out the 'victims' because if she didn't, Leah's arm would see it as 'pranking' and weep a river full of blood.  
She heard the classroom door slam and a silencing charm cast – 'Oh no. What is she going to torture her with?'  
Katy felt utterly defeated; she could either sit and wait or make herself useful for the quidditch try-outs tomorrow.

Slytherin were forced to have their try-outs in October because Madame Hooch let's the other three houses go have theirs first. It is really hard being a Slytherin because the other houses hate you for what some of the idiots do. They dint give you a second thought. They think we're all evil and running off to join Voldemort at the first chance we get.

Katy walked to the library in an attempted to get some peace and read more about quidditch theory. She and Leah aren't exactly the strongest of people so those Bludgers are going to be hard to get rid of unless they find something else. They've tried spells and making the bats stronger but that's cheating apparently which is a bit inconvenient but hey.

"Oi! Leah!" 'Ah for fuck's sake.' Katy recognised Malfoy's cocky voice anywhere. She carried on walking straight into the library without him following luckily – he probably couldn't handle being in a room with books…  
"Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch…" She muttered to herself as she approached the shelves. A dusty maroon book soon caught her eye.  
"Accio." Katy muttered and the book flew to her, leaving a trail of dust in the air.

The cover was simple with the words '**The Lost techniques of Quidditch.**' in a gold script at the top with no author… She jumped to the chapter about Beaters and Bludgers and scanned through the text;

**A Bludger is a round, jet black ball, made of iron, and is used in the sport of Quidditch. It is ten inches in diameter. There are two Bludgers used in every match, which are bewitched to fly around and try to knock the players off of their brooms. It is the Beater's job to protect their teammates from the Bludgers and at the same time aim them towards the opposing players.**

**Because they're bewitched, you do not need to hit the Bludgers with much effort. It is more effective to make contact with the Bludger and move your bat backwards with it, gaining momentum, before aiming it at the opposing team. – In a way, it is like catapulting the Bludger away, pulling it back and firing it forward.**

She passed time by reading the rest of the chapter which had diagrams explaining the process of this technique which I've never seen or heard of before…  
"It does say 'Lost' on the front, Einstein." A voice answered her thoughts.  
"Leah!" Katy ran forward to hug her apparently unharmed twin. "Wait, what's an Einstein?"  
"It's that old guy who stuck out his tongue in photos."  
"Why do muggles' use him as an expression?"  
"Beats me." She shrugged. "Let's see what you got then." Leah inclined at the book. Katy gave her the book and watched her expression change into one of laughter as she read it. "So the answer isn't violence? Shame…"  
"I know right? What did cock-slap make you write today?"  
"**I must not incriminate students' skin.  
****I must not find the Dark Mark amusing.  
****I must not find euphemisms and innuendo in everything I encounter.**" Leah was almost crying with laughter at this point.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Can you imagine the self-control I had to go through as the sentences were written on my side? It ticked soooo much I was crying – Cock-slap was not impressed so she let me go early."  
"Oh you must be so traumatised." Katy rolled her eyes at her. "You got our brooms?"  
"Yes both of the broomsticks are in our dorm."  
"Nebula 790?"  
"The best and rarest broomsticks around." She added with a smile.  
"We're going to kick ass tomorrow."

* * *

Gryffindor common room.

You'd think after seven years, you would get tired of the room and the colours maroon and gold but it was a homey as ever.

Fred and George flopped onto their favourite sofa after a hard day of buying dungbombs and various other contraptions from Zonko's and trying to remove the tattoo off their arms (You had to hold you wand to the smiley face and say either 'I love Leah Black with all my heart.' Or 'I love Katy Black with all my heart.' – they got a few odd looks from the people around them.)

"You know, Fred, it is becoming common knowledge that Angelina has a crush on you."  
"What?" Fred hadn't heard of this rumour. "I thought she had a thing for Lee?"  
"Apparently not." George mused.  
"Lee was obsessed with her, remember?" They both cringed at that memory of him and her at the Yule Ball.

Fred took Katie and George took Alicia to the hyped up party which was quite fun; the band was amazing, the French girls were hot, Hermione was with KRUM! - She opened up a few eyes then but didn't grab as much attention as the Blacks' (especially when Viktor made sure no one came up to them.)

They went with Theodore and Blaise from Slytherin which raised a few eyebrows but apparently they're going as friends before separating for the party. Fred and George didn't know which was which then but they were both wearing elegant black dress which caught a lot of attention (as does most of the clothing they wear) and they had separate highlights in their hair – one dark purple and the other a deep red. They even danced with Fred and George (saying that because they're twins as well, they have to dance with them actually worked.)

In hence sight, it's hard to believe that they were 'The Sabotager' – 'Sabotagers' is the correct term now. They played their part well; they'd never think to accuse them of tainting their pranks.

"Fred, George." Angelina awoke them from reminiscences. "Quidditch practice on Tuesday. Slytherin have to fill the Beaters position on their team because it was Derrick and Bole's last year… last year." She frowned at her choice of words before continuing. "Anyway rumour has slipped that Crabbe and Goyle are attending tryouts tomorrow for it. You two better be focused and not humiliate Ron **again**." She added sternly before heading to the girls' dorms.

Ron is Gryffindor's new Keeper since the famous Oliver Wood left which still makes the twins laugh and taunt him for it – he's going to be 'slammed' by the Slytherins' in November.

"New competition, eh George?"  
"Fresh meat ain't got nothing on us."  
"We'll show those fat buffoons what for." Fred chuckled at the mere thought of Crabbe and Goyle on the team.

If only they were.

* * *

"Ready?"  
"Constantly."  
"Constant vigilance!" Leah shouted, successfully scaring those around her with Mad Eye's old catch phrase.  
"Stay in line if you wish to get in the team, girls." Marcus Flint growled – he's been kept back a year because he failed all of his exams so he's still captain.  
"Yes." They chorused before following him out of the changing rooms.

"Right those who want to be Chasers over there." He pointed his filthy hands. "And Beaters over there." Katy and Leah skipped onto the indicated side followed by Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing at the fact we were girls.  
"Did they kick you out of knitting club?" Goyle attempted to insults.  
"Yes. We showed them all up." Leah retorted – it wasn't a good come back but it worked.

"Right, Chasers, I want you to partner up and the Quaffle between each other and try to score. You have five tries and on the last two, the Beaters will try and hit you off." He snarled at the nervous students before turning to us. "Beaters, exact same but take it in turn for every pair." He gave the girls a questioning look before continuing. "First two go. Crabbe, Goyle, you're up. You girls wait up there until it's your turn." Flint didn't even bother to look at their heads – utterly charming.

Leah kicked up first because she hates being in one place for too long and Katy promptly followed.  
"Wow! Are those Nebula 790s'?" A first year pointed and asked.  
"Yes, you obnoxious little prat, now run along." Leah sneered at the now cowering boy.

"GO!" Flint shouted as the first hopefuls manage to reach the end without dropping the Quaffle but didn't even go near the rings. This happened every time especially when Crabbe and Goyle were hitting the Bludger to one another, just getting it every time, and when it came to knocking the Chasers off, they frankly failed at aiming.

"Next two, GO!" Flint barked.  
"Here we go." Katy chuckled as the watch the appalling passing and shooting skills of the Chasers'.  
"Beaters, GO!" He watched them intently passing the Bludger between one another until Katy was close enough to smack it at the second year – right into the back of the head… poor sod passed out and fell of his broom. Leah had to start laughing.  
"Nicely done girls! Go again!" Flint ordered.  
"But there's no-" the other chaser started.  
"You, go." Flint pointed to a new Chaser as Katy and Leah started passing the Bludger between them.  
Once Leah was close, she aimed for the bristles of the stick which all snapped. His broom had a mind of its own as it started tossing him around – 'Like buckaroo!' They both thought as they started laughing again.

This repeated for a while; Crabbe and Goyle missed, Leah and Katy sent them to the hospital wing – Flint had hunger swimming in his eyes as he watched them, rather one of them, hurt some innocent kid.

"Katy!" Leah shouted.  
"Yeah?" Leah did a barrel roll as if to signal her something and hit the Bludger towards her. Katy made contact with the iron ball but pulled her bat back, gaining momentum, spun upside-down on her broom and catapulted it towards the goalpost (Underneath the Chaser) and it bounce off and hit him square in the nose.

***MARCUS FLINT'S POINT OF VIEW***

"That was something." He murmured – too shocked at their performance to string words together.  
"Aw thank, honey." One of them cheered – the one he was obsessed with.

When he first laid eyes on her, he knew she was special. He knew she was the one for him even if she didn't know it yet. She was so innocent and pure, so perfect and captivating – like she was made for him… she was made for him.

Leah Black was the girl he was going to marry.

"Everyone back to the changing rooms… apart from Black."  
"Which one?" They chorused.  
"Leah." They exchange a look before she stepped forwards.  
"Yo…" She started awkwardly – did he make her uncomfortable?  
"You're going to help me take the equipment back." He stated, trying to sound friendly to his love.  
"Ah, alright them." Leah replied as she took the other side of the box.

It was a silent walk to the broom cupboard where Marcus intended to tell her his feelings for her.  
"Where does it go?" She asked sweetly – so innocent.  
"In the corner." He indicated with a nod of his head. They put it down and were confronted by another silent moment.  
"So…" She grinned.  
"You know that if you date me, I can protect you from the other Beaters." He whispered as he moved round towards her.  
"Wait, what?" She frowned at him.  
"I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to something as perfect as you." He smiled as she took a step back before realising she was corned.  
"Woah mate, calm down." She remarked – feisty attitude, eh? That needs to be sorted out.  
"I would never let anyone hurt what's mine." He said sincerely looking into her green eyes.  
"Yours? Excuse me?" She snorted.  
"Such an attitude… it's hot." He leaned in so he could whisper into her ear.  
"Yeah-no mate." She retorted.  
"Don't act like you don't want me." He tucked her loose hair behind her ear. She flinched at his contact – 'That's more like it' He grimaced.  
"I don't." Leah tried to get past him but he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He snarled as he leant in but she turned her head away. "If you don't, I'll make sure something happens to your sister." Her eyes snapped to his but still refused to turn her head. "And those precious Weasley twins of yours." She faced him with fear in her eyes as he leant in again and placed a kiss on her lips. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He snarled.

"No?" Leah questioned him before he leant in again and started to kiss her.  
It was exactly like he imagined even though she was frozen. She was so perfect for him in ways she didn't even know but she wouldn't kiss him back.  
"Kiss me back or else." He threatened but she did anyway, not as passionately as he hoped.  
Her mouth opened slightly and he took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into her mouth. He carried on snogging her until he pulled back to see how she felt now.

"Can I go?" She begged and broke eye contact – 'she wants you to kiss her again.' His inner-voice said.

"Why? The fun's only just begun."


	9. Heartbreak, Moods and DMCs

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Heartbreak, Moods and Deep, Meaningful Conversations.**

Fred felt like his world was going to end.

It was official; Leah was dating Marcus Flint.

Apparently it happened after their Quidditch practice but no one knew how they got together but they were never apart for long - it was quite disturbing.

Leah never seemed happy though, he and George even caught her saying she was Katy so he'd leave her alone which was weird since they're supposed to be a couple...

Fred found himself becoming more distraught everyday; when he first found out about them he punched a hole in the common room wall and locked himself in his dorm. George was quite put out by Fred snapping out at him - he couldn't exactly help being hot-headed... It was a trait that all Weasleys' shared. George was getting frustrated with Fred neglecting their enterprise and going to all costs to avoid both the twins but he knew he'd act the same if it was Katy.

"Hey Fred, feel like booby-trapping the charms corridor?" He asked tentivly.  
There was a long pause before he replied with a grunt.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." He muttered. He needed to ask... interrogate Leah... or Katy. It's their fault his twin feels like this - it's horrible watching Fred drift away from him.  
"What do you want to do?" Fred croaked quietly because he hadn't used his voice in a while.  
"Have you even seen muggles in 'onsies'?" He asked even though the answer was obviously no. "Well, they are quite amusing and no doubt hilarious when unsuspecting people suddenly find out they're wearing one... If you get what I mean..." George hinted. He saw that familiar sparkle in Fred's eyes which meant George had his twin back... Even if it was only temporary.

Leah better have some answers.

* * *

"Why are you late, Miss Black?" Flitwick called in Leah.  
"Snape wanted to speak with me, Professor." She replied glumly as she slid into her seat next to Katy.  
"What time do you call this?" Katy hit her around the head when no one was looking.  
"Ow. I don't know the time; do I look like the kind of person who wears a watch?" Leah snapped back, ignoring the bullfrog which leapt from Potter's and Weasley's table to ours.  
"Where were you?" She hissed under her breath as Flitwick congratulated the mud blood. Leah avoided her glare as she aimlessly read the chapter on silencing charms. "Leah, if you don't answer me now, I'll happily kill you."  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" She raised her voice, grabbing some attention.  
"Keep your voice down." She snarled before continuing. "You haven't talked to me in ages and I've barely seen you and you haven't even told me what's happening between you and Flint." Katy knew there was something she wasn't telling her which was important; whether it included her or not.  
"Aw, piss off." Leah growled as she cast her silencing charm on her bullfrog.  
"Fine."

Time couldn't have gone slower than it did in that lesson – ignoring that they had do practice a charm they had already mastered. Granger felt the need to see Katy at the end to tell her about meeting them tomorrow but she didn't say a place… and she's supposed to be the brightest witch of our age… Leah got away without anymore interrogation – from Katy that is because unluckily for her, she ran straight into an angry seventh year Gryffindor.

"Leah." She tried to get past him. "Leah." George pulled her behind a tapestry into an abandoned corridor. "Leah, if you don't speak now, I'll happily kill you."  
"You're the second person who has said that to me today." She replied more to herself then him.  
"Alright…" George noticed that Leah kept on looking over his shoulder, as if looking out for someone. Her eyes snapped back to his before the words came rushing out her mouth.  
"I haven't got long. This better be important because I'm supposed to be pretending to do something somewhere… hasn't quite decided where though…" She mumbled to herself again, lost in her own thoughts before realising George was still there. "Shit! Leave! Go away! He mustn't see me with you!" Leah pleaded – What the hell is going on?  
"Leah, calm down." He exasperated. "Who's 'he'?"  
"No one." She replied too quickly making him raise an eyebrow.  
"Ok then. Now what I want to know is what the hell have you done to my brother?"  
"Ron? Haven't hurt a single hair on his head."  
"The other one."  
"Percy?" That made George flinch – no one was allowed to mention Percy over the summer at Grimmauld Place. "Touched a nerve, have I?"  
"Nope and stop trying to avoid it. What did you do to Fred?" He was getting fed up and angry over one of the twins – again!  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with Fred?" If he didn't know better, he'd think that Leah sounded concerned.  
"What's wrong with him? He's been either locking himself away or lashing out on innocent people! He hasn't been himself since he found out about you and Flint!" He shouted at the now cowering girl.  
"Me and Flint? He heard about me and Flint?" Leah's voice was below a whisper but still struck sympathy inside him. "You think I want to go out with Flint? You think I had a choice?" She paused for thought and George knew she'd come to the conclusion soon. "Ohmigod."  
"Ah, finally."  
"Fred, he-"  
"Yes."  
"But does-"  
"Yes."  
"And he-"  
"YES! The answer is yes!"  
"No, no, no…" She sounded as if she was in despair. "He can't, he mustn't, and you mustn't." Her eyes met his and widened. "No. Forget this conversation and don't utter a word to Fred… or Katy, for that matter." 'Why wouldn't she tell Katy?' He wondered briefly before she disappeared.  
"Leah!" George called but he was too late - She walked straight into the booby trap and her robes changed into a tiger onesie.

She looked down at her now orange attire and George could imagine she was planning his painful death but quite the opposite occurred next…  
"I could work with this. Thank you, Geowge!" She called back but was soon silenced by a menacing voice.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Flint hissed making George remain behind the tapesty, listening in.  
"To see my friends, is there a problem?" Leah challenged back.  
"Yes and what the hell are you wearing?"  
"Take a step to the right and you'll see."  
"Why do I need to-" he was cut off by Leah's laughter as George was sure he step into the booby trap. "Shut up you stupid bitch, Silencio!" Her laughter stopped - George had to see what happened next. "If you ever do that again, so help me, I'll happily kill you." 'Third time today' George thought to himself as he could see Leah mouth it and still laugh.

Flint grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and put his face centimetres away from hers. She tried to escape but he wouldn't let her. "Why don't you stay for a while? You wouldn't want anything to happen to those blood traitor twins, would you?"  
Leah turned and look straight at George. 'She's protecting us?' He thought, not realising she had withdrew her wand and casted a swift 'knock-out' charm.

What happened after that, George didn't know...

* * *

"Yo, Fredaled! Do you know where we're meeting for the C.A. tomorrow?" Katy called to the red-head coming out behind the tapestry.  
"I need to have a word with you!" He hissed as he pulled her behind the tapestry.  
"George?"  
"Really?" He replied sarcastically.  
"Sarcasam doesn't suit you." She retorted as she examined the abandoned corridor around her. "Why exactly am I here?"  
"I could be asking the same question." She shot him a look of disproval which he returned with a blank expression. "Your sister casted a sneaky knock-out charm on me... Can't remember why..."  
"Ah, you won't. It's one of her 'improved' spells; knocks you out and wipes your memory but there must be a reason why she did it though…"  
"I'd love to tell you but I just can't remember." George was being a sarcastic arsehole today.  
"Pray tell what you can remember."  
"Um, I saw her leaving charms and I pulled her behind this tapestry…" He rubbed his forehead, closing his dark blue eyes which glowed like sapphires… 'HE. IS. HOT!' Katy let her thoughts wonder before his voice brought her back to reality. "We talked about Fred, I think… she was upset… and she was also wearing an onesie… a tiger onesie." Katy could see him piece together the story. "After charms, I pulled her into this corridor so I could interrogate her about what is happening to Fred-"  
"What is happening to Fr-" he covered her mouth with his hand.  
"I sort-of let it slip that he liked her or she figured it out-" a muffled noise escaped her mouth which was supposed to be 'Fred likes Leah?!' but George's hand was still there. "She got upset and left, walked straight into a booby trap and her robes were transfigured into a tiger onesie… I can't remember what happened after that but I can remember the 'knock-out' charm…" his eyes met hers, cloudy and lost, and she felt a spark of electricity dance through her veins.  
He slowly took his hand off her mouth and his stormy eyes started to clear. 'Quick say something!' Her mind hissed.  
"Erm, we've only properly known each other for a month… did you know that?" She stuttered. 'Smooth, Katy. Real smooth.' Her conscience remarked (sounding a lot like Leah.)  
"Well, Katy, you and Leah have been ruining mine and Fred's lives for the previous five years." He retorted.  
"Ruin? I think you're exaggerating just a tad there." She scoffed. "We simply improved your pathetic attempts."  
"Pathetic?"  
"Feeble, heartbreaking, inadequate, meagre, miserable, petty, pitiful, poor, puny, rueful, useless, woeful, worthless, wretched-"  
"I know what pathetic means." He said sternly before a grin forced its way onto his face. "But seriously, imagine what us Weasleys' could've done with that time wasted in detention."  
"You'd probably earn that time back yourselves."  
"You know, you can be really nice when you're alone." By judging his facial expression, George thought he offended me. "I mean Leah is nice too but I'd rather be with you… alone that is." He recovered quickly, slightly red in the face – He is actually adorable.  
"Ah, alright then… but you've still only officially known me for a month."  
"I feel like I've known you longer." Katy cringed at this over-used line.  
"It's probably a twin thing."  
"You know, if we put aside the fact that me, you, Fred and Leah are different genders, in rival houses and ages as well, we're very similar… almost like twins…"  
"That's because we're all twins." She rolled her eyes.  
"Really?" His sarcasm was improving. "What do you call twins but when there are four?"  
"Well three is triplets…"  
"Quadruplets?"  
"Quads for short?" Katy suggested.  
"There must be other nouns for it…"  
"Humans to the power if four?"  
"What?" She shrugged a reply. "No, wait… What? What made you say that?" George chuckled.  
"It's a term in maths-"  
"Maths? As in the muggle subject?"  
"Know the enemy." She joked but he appeared to take it seriously.  
"Muggles aren't the enemy! They're actually-"  
"Spare the speech." She requested. "SOME muggle items have helped me and Leah over the years and because you spent the summer at our house, you know that our Grandmother is not fond of our 'fascination'"  
"Oh, you're the 'Bastards' her portrait was screaming for?"  
"Correct." She knew the pain of a picture quiet well, screaming in the hallway, never shutting up – unless you knew how...  
"She's… fond of you?" He winced at the memory. "We got worst insults though."  
"At least you're not related to her… or had to live with her for five years…"  
"What-How did you fend for yourselves all alone?" George reached his arm out to place on hers but she shook it away.

"We had each other… and Kreacher I suppose even though he's not the best house-elf… well he did get us food and muggle items… And we just survived really, reading the books from the library upstairs, from the muggle library ten minutes away, educating ourselves… and we got our letters for Hogwarts and access to our heritage early so we could buy our equipment for school and after that, we only had to go through summer holidays at Grimmauld Place but we were independent buy then; inventing spells to help us and potions which would mean we wouldn't have to eat often and that was our life until Sirius came back from Azkaban – That was quite a scare; seeing a mass murderer break your door down and not recognise you." She shuddered at the memory. "We had to start looking after him for a bit until he was stable enough to be our… guardian I guess and Leah and I was fourteen at the time before leaving to Hogwarts again, the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Sirius promptly forgot about us for Harry bloody Potter all year and then to top it all off, evicts us from OUR own house, not his, for some secretive reason we weren't allowed to know… haven't heard from him since… apart from when Potter told us about the G.A."

"D.A." George corrected.  
"Same thing." She hissed back, not missing a beat. "What about you?"  
"Me? Well I come from a big family with not much money and a bad reputation for loving muggles. Fred and I set it as our goals to leave Hogwarts as pranking legends, which we have to thank you two for – partly… Fred I know you're out there!" He called to a shadowy figure that appeared outside the tapestry which soon made its way next to his twin.  
George was right; he does look very shaken up. His blue eyes met mine which made him flinch – 'Must be my uncanny resemblance to Leah.' – Bless him, he must love her a lot or is over-emotional to be like this because of a girl.  
"K-Katy?" He stammered.  
"No, Queen Elizabeth the second." She couldn't resist sneering at him.  
"Katy, why do you feel the need to-" Whatever the rest of that lovely speech held was cut off by the sound of sprinting footsteps racing to the tapestry as a small, lithe body slipped behind the fabric, momentarily confused about the sight before her. She slowly raised her finger to her lips, signalling for silence, as another set of footsteps made the floor shake as the noise ricocheted off the walls of the corridor before disappearing again.

"Now I like a threesome as much as the next person but could someone please explain why my twin and two Weasleys' are doing behind a tapestry?"


	10. Wrists, Maps and Apocalypses

**A/N: I've used a lot of dialogue from the book soooo yeah;3 Review please and you'll receive an imaginary cookie;)**

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Wrists, Maps and Apocalypses.**

Big and boring. That's what the room of requirement is. A big empty hall full of dim-witted members of the other three houses, "oohing" and "ahing" at a room for Christ's sake...

"Look, Potter thinks he's got us under control." Katy whispered in her ear as he started speaking.  
"We'll make our presence known soon." Leah replied.  
The mud blood raised her hand and interrupted him.  
"What, Hermione?'  
"I think we ought to elect a leader." She said.  
"For fuck's sake." Leah and Katy chorused, gaining an evil glare from the Gryffindor prefect.  
"Harry's leader." Cho stated, looking at Hermione like she'd sprouted rabbit ears - she probably has but couldn't be seen under her bird's nest.  
"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and gives him authority. So everybody who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" Everybody put up their hand - apart from Katy and Leah, of course. "Well who do you two think should be leader?" The mud blood smugly said.  
"We're not voting because of that-"  
"We're not voting because it would be biased." They finished of each other's sentences.  
"How would it be biased?" Granger laughed as if the twins were stupid.  
"Because he's related to us." They said together with an added "unfortunately..." At the end.  
"Well I-er I also think we ought to have a name!" 'I really hate the word 'ought' now' Leah thought to herself. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" She just earned herself another "For fuck's sake" from the twins as people started suggesting names hopefully before having a vote on 'The D.A.'  
"I thought it was the T.A." Leah muttered, not raising her hand.  
"I thought B.A." Katy laughed under her breath as Granger scowled at them.  
"British Airways!" The squealed under their breath.  
"That a majority - motion passed!" She pinned the parchment with their names onto the wall and wrote 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' across the top in large letters - Earning another "For fuck's sake."  
"Right, shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is 'Expelliarmus', you know, the disarming charm-"  
"For fuck's sake." - You should know by now who said that.  
"I know it's pretty basic-"  
"Really?"  
"But-" he ignored their sarcastic interruption. "I've found it pretty useful-"  
"Oh, please." That annoying Hufflepuff opened his mouth; something, something, You know who.  
"Shut up, you Gobby Shite." They chorused - again. "Even though you have a point." They turned their almost-identical gaze to Potter.  
"I've used it against him." He said very quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Leah rolled her eyes, tuning out on whatever happened until he gave instructions to go into pairs and practice the uber-basic spell but because her and Katy had to be different, they passed a small bolt of lightning between the two of them - like Table-Tennis/Ping-Pong. Granger saw them and tutted;  
"I don't think that's a disarming charm."  
Leah turned to face her and sent the bolt, before she could react, and knocked her wand out of her hand. "You were saying?"  
"Well, it's not a proper charm so it doesn't count. There is only one disarming charm; 'Expelliarmus'." She replied snootily.  
"Harry!" Leah called to the 'leader' who was wandering idly from pair to pair.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I use other disarming charms? They're more effective than your bog-standard 'Expelliarmus'." She said sickeningly sweet.  
"Um... I didn't know there were others but I think it'd be good to see them." He turned, giving her the go ahead.  
"Hermione!" Leah cheered, using her first name. "You can be my partner!"  
"I don't think so." She said as Leah grabbed her arm and pulled her into the circle which everyone in the room had made, watching the scene they were making.  
"Go on, Hermione. What's the worst that could happen?" Potter encouraged her - if only he knew.  
"You sure about this?" Katy muttered.  
"Positive." She replied before saying to Granger. "You won't feel a thing."  
The mud blood replied with a "tsk" before walking away to the other side of the circle, wand raised.  
"Expelliarmolo!" Granger's wand flew out of her hand and attached itself to the wall. "Disarms and makes the wand stick to the first thing it makes contact to." Leah felt like she was teaching five year olds. "Eximo." She murmured and the wand clattered to the floor.  
"Interesting." The mud blood muttered as she walked towards the stick.  
"Don't mumble in front of your superiors." Katy hissed from the circle.  
"Spell two; Ustilo Exarmo." Granger froze and the wand flew out of her hand. "Disarms and freezes your opponent. Regalo." She unfroze and picked up her wand.  
"Never thought of these." Potter looked amazed. "Do you know anymore?"  
"One more..." An evil smile played on Leah's lips "Spell number three, my personal favourite." She pointed her wand at the mud blood's wrist. "Depleo Occillo."  
Granger fell to the floor, gripping her wrist as a pool of blood started to flow around her, crying out in pain with her eyes wide.  
"What did you do?!" Potter shouted as he rushed over to her.  
"Disarm her, duh?"  
"Leah, What does that spell mean?"  
"Don't call me-"  
"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!"  
Another evil smirk crept onto her face as she innocently said; "Break and Bleed."  
'You've done it this time, Leah.'

* * *

It all happened quite suddenly; 'Mione wrist breaking and Leah's smug face disappearing.  
"This has never happened though." She sounded concerned as she checked her wound. "Oh no." She cried weakly.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"I've broken her wrist. I'm so sorry Hermione, it's only supposed to break a finger, which can be easily healed... I must of aimed for your wrist accidently."  
"Hermione, drink this." Katy held out a vial, looking equally concerned. Hermione moved away from the potion. "It will fix the bone and replenish the blood." Katy looked like she was going to force it down her throat.'Mione took the potion and was instantly relieved from pain.  
"I'm truly sorry, Hermione." Fred and George would've believed their 'acting innocently' if it wasn't for the smug looks on their faces as they rejoined the circle.  
"Right... You can carry on practicing disarming with 'Expelliarmus' until I see fit for you to learn the other two disarming spells." Harry instructed uncomfortably.

As they broke off into their pairs again, Fred. and George made sure that they were next to the Black twins. Fred knew he'd have to face Leah soon, he could only avoid her for so long...  
"Having fun?" Fred muttered to Leah.  
"I was until the incident." She murmured back.  
"Right, the incident which was not intentional at all, was it not?" He began to snarl.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied innocently, reflecting Katy's... Bolt of lightning?  
"I think you do."  
"Have any of your inventions gone wrong?" Leah retorted.  
"Well obviously. Wait, how do you know-"  
"I have my sources." She cut off the rest of his question.  
"Who would- OW!" He was hit by a spell from Katy.  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She shouted, gaining attention from various students.  
"She has a point." Harry murmured as he observed both the twins. "Why don't any of you say the incartation?"  
"Urm... In sixth year, you learn non-verbal spells." Fred started.  
"Don't know what their reason is." George indicated to the girls.  
"It's a waste of breath-"  
"-And loses the element of surprise against the enemy." Katy finished her sentence.  
"But how do you two know it?" Harry quizzed curiously.  
"We've done a fair bit of work incognito-"  
"Which we got away with for five years."  
Both Fred and George snorted at this.  
"Ah okay then..." Harry gave them a weird look because of their snorts but didn't ask about it as he walked off to watch Cho.  
"She's got him whipped." Leah laughed.  
"Wrapped around her little finger." Katy joined in. Fred took this oppotunity to get Katy back. He didn't even move before she said "Don't even attempt it." 'It's like we're twins...' He chuckled to himself ironically.  
"I won't." He grinned. "Nice vigilance."  
"Aw, thanks hun." She smiled as she swapped sides with Leah, carrying on their game with the bolt - ignoring the looks of poison from a certain Gryffindor Prefect.

About ten minutes later, Potter dismissed them in small groups so they could return to their common rooms unnoticed.  
"Gryffindor predjudice! Making us go last." Leah hissed to her.  
"It's not like we're going to go running to Umbridge!" Katy snarled back.  
"Alright, Katy, Leah, the way to the dungeons is clear."  
"And how would you know that?" They sneered in unison.  
"I just know." She recognized the old faded parchment in his hand.  
"Ohmigod, look." Katy nudged Leah and pointed to it.  
"You have the Marauders' map? You?"  
"How do you two know about it?"  
"We've been... Altering it for many years now."  
"If you look at it, you won't be able to see us."  
"That's impossible! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." They snorted at that - Dumbledore's golden boy, up to no good? Yeah-no mate. Potter's face was priceless as he looked down at the map and then back up at the twins. "How?" He seemed pretty impressed. "And why?"  
"Ask the Weasleys'." They chorused before leaving, not missing the confused look on his face, as well as Granger's and Weasley's.

"I think it's about time we have a meeting with Parkinson." Katy suggested.  
"Ew. Why? Why do you want to see that Half-Blood?"  
"She has bitch-files on everyone. She's bound to have one on Granger."  
"Ooh, you want to bully Granger?"  
"Not bully, simply act as Karma."  
"Well if you put it that way..." She paused to hiss at picture of Salazar which opened promptly. "Oi, Parkinson! Allow us to bless you with our presence."

* * *

"You can't see them on the map?!" They exclaimed once Harry told them they Slytherins' message. "Well that does explain a lot." George grumbled. Fred snorted in agreement.  
The common room was slowly emptying as the fire was reduced to embers but Hermione was stewing over a book in the corner.  
"You know, 'Mione, staring at a book won't make it talk." Fred called to the bushy-haired prefect.  
She scowled before replying. "It even says here that the only disarming spell is 'Expelliarmus'!"  
"For the hundredth time, 'Mione, don't believe everything you read!" Fred lectured the fifth year.  
"But how did she do it?"  
"Trust me, we've been asking ourselves the same question for years." George grinned, trying to ignore Fred's expression at the mention of Leah.  
"But I'm defiantly going to punish her for it." Hermione pledged.  
"But you're a prefect?" They chorused, exchanging glances before continuing. "Have we finally corrupted you?"  
"No." She let a small smile show before resuming a blank expression. "Because I am a prefect, I can punish her for it by giving her a detention-"  
"Ooooh, Leah's going to be shaking in her boots." George teased.  
"She already has tonnes of detentions with Umbridge." Fred remarked quietly.  
"I'll make sure it's different to that..." She mused.  
"Merlin, help her." George tutted before rising to leave. "You okay, Forge?"  
"Superb, Gred."  
"You know, maybe, you should start talking to Angelina more." He suggested tentivly.  
"What? Move on?" Fred gave him a long look before replying. "Nothing even happened between us."  
"I think we both know that's a lie."  
"Goodnight."

* * *

"Why do you two have a sudden interest in the mud blood?" Pansy asked before handing them the folder."We've been neglecting our duties as Slytherins' to mock her-"  
"-So we thought we'd catch up."  
"Er... Okay then."  
"Thanks!" They chorused with a fake grin as the left for their Prefect dorms to read the file in private.  
"You read the section about 'Friends' and I'll read 'Relationships'." Leah said.  
"Alright."  
"Yay."  
"Bla, bla, bla. 'Golden Trio'"  
"Weasley has an undying love for her..."  
"Not many friends - put off by bookworm-ness."  
"Friend-zoned Potter."  
"Argues with Weasley constantly."  
"I got that too. By the looks of this, she only likes quidditch players."  
"That could be useful. She gives everyone detentions... Hey look, it's got Fred and George in here!"  
"Where?"  
"It says here that they got told off by Granger for testing their products on first years." Leah laughed at that. "So they used the products on themselves so she couldn't punish them."  
"How does Parkinson know this?"  
"I have no idea."  
"We don't even know the common room password and she knows that her and Viktor send long, romantic messages to each other!"  
"Parseltongue trumps 'Blood purity' or whatever it is."  
"And the mud blood doesn't even know what she started."  
A knock at the door interrupted their plotting.  
"You two better not be planning the Apocalypse in there." A familiar voice was heard through the door.  
"I would like a nice death." Another voiced joined in.  
"Come on in then!" They chorused before the door opened revealing Theo and Blaise.  
"What are you girls scheming then?" Theo cheered as he settled himself on the sofa.  
"I'd love to see Salazar's face if he knew what you two have done to his Prefect's room." Blaise mused.  
"What? We've only given the place a little 'homey' touch."  
"Changed the colour-scheme-"  
"Updated a few items-"  
"And made a fluffy rug?" He interrupted their rant. "Back to Theodore's question." Theo scowled for the use of his full name.  
"Quiet now, Teddy."  
"We'll answer your question soon, Dore-Dore."  
"That doesn't even make any sense." He mused as Leah sat on top of him. "Oh no, Leah. You wouldn't want to make Flint jealous."  
"How did you two even get together? And do you know who the new Beaters' are?"  
"You're looking at them!" Katy exclaimed only getting blank faces' for a reply.  
"It's a very sexist community we live in, isn't it Katy?"  
"Couldn't agree with you more, Leah."  
"Now back to Teddy's question."  
"Call me 'Teddy' one more time-"  
"Teddy!" All three chorused loudly before laughing - even Theo grinned.  
"Well me and Leah were minding our own business and we found Granger being a bossy twat - as usual-"  
"We thought we'd observe but it appears we get on her nerves."  
"I wonder why..."  
"Beats me..."  
"Carry on." Blaise prompted.  
"Alright. I thought I'd show her my amazing disarming charms I created."  
"One day, these spells are going to backfire on you." Theo warned.  
"Unless your name is Trelawny, shut up."  
"No, especially of your name is Trelawny."  
"So I can talk?"  
"If you don't want to know the rest of our autobiography." Theo 'zipped' his mouth, gesturing for the twins to continue. "Yeah, so one of the spells breaks your bone and makes it bleed... A lot."  
"So Leah might of _**accidently **_aimed for Granger's wrist..." Katy put quotations around 'Accidently" just to prove her point.  
"And people started to freak... Don't know why."  
"I think that's-" Leah covered Theo's mouth.  
"We helped to heal it. No, we were the only ones who fixed it."  
"Who else-" Katy covered Blaise's mouth.  
"Actually, Leah, I fixed it."  
"Ooh, sorry." She teased. "And we have no doubt that the mud blood's plotting against us so we borrowed Parkinson's file on her-"  
"-With permission." Katy added sternly to the boys.  
"And we've been finding out interesting information."  
"That was before you idiots turned up."  
A very muffled noise escaped from Teddy's mouth which sounded like - "You invited us in."  
"We invited the vampire's into the property." The Blacks' teased in unison before removing their hands from their mouths. They exchanged a look.  
"How can we help your worthy cause?"


	11. Badges, Bludgers and Apologies

**A/N: IT'S THE VOICE OF GOD/BUDDHA! (again) yeah so there is some more stuff from the book and I know Marcus Flint left in GoF and Graham Montague is captain but hey, it's my fanfic so no cookies for you.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! D:**

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Badges, Bludgers and Apologies.**

All the C.A. meetings were put on hold because, apparently, it was 'almost impossible to fix a night because they had to accommodate three separate teams' quidditch practices' – Ignoring the Slytherins much? Typical.

Flint was 'heavy-petting' Leah at every moment possible – including practises. Most Slytherins' thought that was why Katy and Leah got on the team until they watched them in practise and that rumour was cleared up quickly.

Snape has been booking the pitch so often that Gryffindors barely had time to practise – Good. In the few G.A. meetings they had, everyone either avoided the Blacks' like the plague or stare daggers at them… no, they stared light sabers made of poison with fire-breathing dragons – just like they did when Sirius broke out of Azkaban… Third year was a very hard year for her and Leah; everyone avoided them because they were either afraid or thought that they were contacting Sirius themselves even though they haven't seen him since they were one year olds.

But Granger started to pick on Leah for no reason; she could be walking down the hall, minding her own business and BAM! Detention. Leah didn't mind it though, she didn't have to see Umbridge so frequently but Katy could tell that the number of sentences increased by the number of muggle bandages she was hiding. Katy wished Leah would speak to her about it but she refused to, snapping out at anyone who made eye contact her. Katy has been avoiding the Weasley twins as if her life depended on it and they had stopped pranking… for now.

Flint had started touching Katy up, acting innocent as he claimed he thought she was Leah… Katy was honestly scared around him and all other boys for that matter which was another reason to why she was avoiding George in particular… and if Katy felt like this, imagine how Leah felt.

Their feud between Granger was quite entertaining. The Blacks', Theo and Blaise were constantly together until Flint, P.A. or Leah's detentions separated them. Granger always had a member of 'the golden trio' with her so whenever any of the four made a comment, Potter would turn the other cheek (not wanting to end up being hexed like Spinnet) or Weasley would tell them to 'lay off' but they would all start to bow for a reason that will be explained later – Slytherins have been slamming Weasley for weeks; from seventh years saying "Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" to Malfoy imitating him dropping the Quaffle.

Mud blood thought it would be an amazing idea to have fake Galleons which had the time and date of meetings etched on the side and when it changed; the coins would heat up – a simple protean charm.  
"A Protean charm?" They both exclaimed when she gave them their coins.  
"Yes, an N.E.W.T. spell." She wasn't even trying to be modest.  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
"Do you know easily noticeable it is?"  
"Well I did use 'notice-me-not' charms on top." Granger retorted haughtily.  
"You are joking, right?" For the 'Brightest Witch of our age', she's made a nice big barrel for us to be shot in.  
"No."  
"Merlin, save us." They pleaded in unison. "The mud blood's gonna kill us all." They stalked off triumphantly as she shouted;  
"Detention, for disrespect!"  
"Detention for making notifiers for an un-approved organisation!" They shouted in the thankfully empty corridor.  
"What is it now? Blacks 50, Granger nil?" Katy joked to Leah.  
"I don't want to see the day when that becomes 50-1" She replied solemnly.

* * *

"Oi, sleeping beauties, get up. You got a match to win." Lee drew the short straw and had to get up the twins. "NOW!"  
"Erf." They chorused before rolling out of bed and dragging themselves towards the showers.

Once they had their scarlet and gold robes on, they walked down to the Great Hall to find every Slytherin wearing a silver badge in the shape of a crown with writing inscribed but both Weasleys' were too far away to read them but close enough to tell that members of the other houses were wearing them too. Ron looked like he was about to throw up so Fred and George wandered over but they both caught sight of a Hufflepuff's crown which clearly said:

**Weasley is our King**

"Fred, George, Changing room, now." Angelina's voice brought them back to reality as they shuffled out of the hall.

"Ok, I've found out the final line-up for Slytherin." Angelina said once everyone had arrived. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left but Flint's replaced them with two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle. I don't know much about them-"  
"We do." Harry and Ron said together.  
"Well they don't look smart enough to tell one end of a broom to another." She smirked before the sound of people singing cut her off. "What is that?"  
"I can't make it out…" Harry murmured.  
"Let's go. Good luck."

They could still hear singing as the made their way onto the pitch but it was muffled by the cheers and whistles. The Slytherin team were waiting for them, all wearing silver crown badges. Angelina and Flint shook hands… no Flint looked like he was trying to crush her fingers.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch instructed before blowing the whistle and the balls were released.  
The fourteen players kicked off the ground and soared into the air, Fred immediately hitting a Bludger towards Flint and hit him square in the head, making him drop the Quaffle, caught swiftly by Katie as she passed it to Alicia. Lee's commentary was being drowned by the singing. "What are they singing?" He heard his friend's voice echo around the stadium as the Slytherins sang louder:

_**Weasley cannot save a thing,  
**__**He cannot block a single ring,  
**__**That's why Slytherins all sing:  
**__**Weasley is our King.**_

_**Weasley was born in a bin  
**__**He always lets the Quaffle in  
**__**Weasley will make sure we win  
**__**Weasley is our King.**_

"And Alicia passes back to Angelina! Come on Angelin-OOH! That was a nasty hit with a Bludger from… from… is that the Black twins?!" Lee shouted. "The Black twins are Slytherin's new Beaters?"  
Fred turned to look at them, wearing their green robes and silver badges with pride, aiming Bludgers at Gryffindor's chasers.  
"Betchley catches the Quaffle and passes it to Warrington-" The singing grew louder again:

_**Weasley is our King,  
**__**Weasley is our King,  
**__**He always lets the Quaffle in  
**__**Weasley is our King.**_

"Warrington's out of Bludger range… FRED, GEORGE, WAKE-UP!" Lee screeched. "He heads towards the Keeper. Let's see how good Ron is. Slytherin score! So that's ten-nil to Slytherin." There was more booing than cheering since the Slytherins sang even louder:

_**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN  
**__**HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN**_

"Gryffindor back in possession and its Katie Bell tanking it up the pi- her broom was hit by a Bludger from Leah… or Katy. I can't tell them apart but they are still very good looking and I wouldn't mind-"  
"JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.  
"Sorry, Professor. Simply voicing every boy's thoughts but I'll stop now because Flint looks like he's about to kill me."

_**WEASLEY IS OUR KING  
**__**WEASLEY IS OUR KING**_

"Watch out boys, Leah Black has a boyfriend. Warrington again who passes to Pucey. Nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean George Weasley, oh, who cares? One of them anyway. Pucey drops it and Alicia Spinnet – er – drops it too – so that's Flint with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain, and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor block him!"

_**WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING**_

"Pucey's dodged Angelina – another Bludger from Katy or Leah hit Angelina and almost knocks her off her broom – IS THAT ALLOWED?! Pucey's heading straight towards the goal. Stop it, RON!" The Slytherins' screamed and applauded meaning that Pucey scored.

_**THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING**_

_**WEASLEY IS OUR KING**_

* * *

Twenty-nil soon became forty-nil as Weasley let in two more goals but Johnson scored making it forty-ten as Katy's Bludger hit the Gryffindors leg, almost knocking her off again. Leah sent one up to Potter which he had to duck to avoid – 'Shame' she thought.

"Johnson to Bell, this looks good – I mean bad – Bell's hit by both Bludgers from the Blacks' and Flint's in possession again-"

_**WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN**_

_**HE ALWAYS LET THE QUAFFLE IN**_

_**WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN**_

"POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH! MALFOY FOLLOWS!" Jordan screamed over the singing as they saw Potter dive. They exchanged a look as the remembered Flint's words:

"Do whatever it takes to win. Aim the Bludger right at Potter when he dives… or else."

They made sure the Bludgers were following them before forcing the momentum to Potter who was about to grab the snitch… WHAM. Katy's Bludger hit him squarely in the small of his back as Leah's hit the back of his head.  
"WHAT?!" Jordan screamed. "PROFESSOR, THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Malfoy had caught the snitch. Game over.

The moment Leah reached the floor, Marcus pulled her towards him for a 'Celebratory kiss' – He was really nice sometimes… in public that is…  
"Well done, you two were amazing." He seemed actually happy as they walked over to the scene around Potter.  
Leah ignored the angry yells and catcalls aimed at her and Katy as they saw the Gryffindor team helping Potter up.  
"Should we apologise?" Leah whispered to Katy.  
"I supposed." They walked over to him but were blocked by Fred and George.  
"What makes you two think you're welcome over here?"  
"We're here to apologise."  
"As if." Fred snarled.  
"Aw, it's nice to know you think so highly of us."  
"We wouldn't do that to your players." George argued.  
"Actually, Fred did at the beginning of the game."  
"To my poor Marcus." Leah fake-sobbed.

"Tried to save Weasley's neck, eh Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics, Potter?"  
"Malfoy, shut up!" Both girls hissed at him but he ignored them.  
"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" He called.  
"Ignore him and go." Katy whispered to George but he didn't move.  
"Fred, please, before he says something stupid."  
He looked her in the eye before snarling:

"Shut up, you stupid whore."

Did he just say that to her? Fred? The Fred she was trying to protect from Marcus? She remembered what Blaise said to her in third year:  
"Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."  
His did. Fred's did.

"Why?" She uttered as a tear slid down her cheek.  
His expression softened as he started to speak. "Leah-"  
"We couldn't find rhymes for 'fat' and 'ugly' – we wanted to sing about his mother, see, we couldn't fit in useless loser either – for his father, you know." Fred's eyes left hers and snapped to Malfoy's. He and George both stiffened, looking as if they were going to kill him. Leah and Katy quickly exchanged a look before blocking them.  
"Leave it!" She heard the Gryffindor captain shout. Leah had to grip his arm to stop him from moving.  
"Malfoy, shut up or I'll personally-"  
"You like the Weasleys', don't you, Potter?" Malfoy continued. "Spend your holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you can stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells ok…"  
Harry had to help Katy hold George back whereas it took Leah, Angelina and Katie to stop Fred from leaping onto him.

"Miss Black! Both of you! I need to speak to you two about your Bludger attacks." Madam Hooch bellowed.

"Bit busy right now!" Leah called back without missing the looks from the girls around her. "If looks could kill…"  
"I would've killed you long ago." Johnson snarled.  
"You're not paying attention to Fred."  
"Neither are you." They turned back to the place were he used to be standing.  
"HARRY! FRED! GEORGE! NO!" Spinnet shouted as they sprinted towards Malfoy.  
"Shit!" Leah and Katy spat in unison as they ran after them and withdrew their wands. "INPEDIMENTA!" both red-heads were frozen long enough to let Katy and Leah pull them off Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Katy shouted as she tried to heal George's swollen lip but he pushed her away.  
"He was bad-mouthing our Parents!"  
"You can't expect us to just let him get away with that!" Fred didn't touch Malfoy luckily.  
"Exactly. You rose to the bait."  
"You don't know what it feels like to have people say stuff about your Parents." Anyone watching could've seen the personality change Leah and Katy snapped to.  
"Really?" They both snarled. "Why is that?"  
"I- er… didn't mean to-"  
"Say it." Leah dared Fred, squaring up to him so their foreheads where touching.  
"Go on." Katy snarled, also touching foreheads with George.  
"How come we don't know what it feels like?" They scowled.

Leah saw the flicker of regret in Fred's navy eyes but she was too enraged to back down.

She said it for him:

"Because we've never had any."


	12. 51-1, Friendship and Truth

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**51-1, Friendship and Truth.**

George saw the pain in Katy's eyes as Leah said it.  
"Katy, I-"  
"Save it." She snarled. "Whenever we try to help, you two always throw it back at us."  
"Us? Me and Fred? Maybe if you two weren't so obsessed on blood purity, we could actually get along!"  
"You think that's why we don't get along? Really? Even I thought you had more brain cells than that!" She spat back.  
"Grandmother was right; the Weasleys' are no good." Leah joined in.  
"At least they have a family." Hermione appeared behind them. George saw the same fire growing in Katy's eyes as his own had not long ago. "You two don't know what it feels like to have a family, do you?-"  
"Hermione-" he and Fred warned.  
"Growing up in a house where there are people there to care about you-"  
"You know what, Granger." Leah shouted over the noise of the crowd around them. "Why don't you go fuck off to another broom cupboard with Weasley!"  
"Leah!" Fred hissed, grabbing her arms. "She's not worth it."  
"She's insulting the fact I don't have a family, do you know how that feels?" She quoted from him.  
"Me and him are not-" Hermione tried to regain herself.  
"The write a nice long letter declaring your love to Viktor!" Katy shouted and Fred could see George trying to hold her back. "I'm sure your parents-"  
Madam Hooch interrupted Katy and screamed "I've never seen behaviour like this before! Weasleys', Potter, straight to you Head of House's office! Go! NOW! Blacks', go with them!"  
"McGonagall isn't our-"  
"GO!"  
All five of them admitted defeated and trudged their way back up to the castle.

"Thank you." Leah murmured to Fred.  
"What?"  
"For what it's worth... I would've happily torn Granger apart."  
"We're not that different." He couldn't resist nudging her which earned him a lopsided grin from the Slytherin. "It's not like we're from two rival houses, is it?"  
"I think you could be a pretty good Slytherin." Leah teased.  
"Hmm, really? I wouldn't trust you in Gryffindor..." He expected a witty reply but she just grunted in agreement.  
"I'm too cunning." She grinned at him, forgetting the fight they almost had earlier.  
"Am I forgiven?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Do I get a hug?"  
"Since when do we hug?" She turned to him, sneering.  
"Since now." He picked her up into a forced hug.  
"Fred! Ah! Put me down!" She screamed.  
"Get a room!" Katy called as the entered the castle, having a similar conversation with George.  
"Is this supposed to be an act of friendship or something?" Leah asked, still in Fred's hug.  
"Hmm, maybe..." He thought about it for longer. "You know, if us four-" he raised his voice so Katy and George could hear. "-put aside out differences, we would be a pretty good team."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Fred. You're going soft." George laughed. "But he has a point."  
"I hate to admit it, Leah, but he does." Katy agreed.  
"Katy, we have an image to uphold." Leah hissed. "But when we aren't in the sight of our peers, I'm sure we could... 'Put aside our differences' and Fred?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Put me down."  
"Ok!" He cheered as he put the Slytherin back on her feet before entering McGonagall's office.

* * *

Well they do say "Don't talk back to a teacher." Quite often but it's never sunk into Leah's mind.  
Whilst Maccy-G was having a go at Harry and the twins, she was leaning against the cold brick walls, lost in thought...  
"Ahem." Leah could feel the colour drain from her face but regained her 'bitch-persona' as she glared at Umbridge who was wrapped in a disturbing green tweed cloak with the expression on her face - the one she wears when watching Leah in pain.  
"May I help, Professor?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"Help? What do you mean 'help'?"  
"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority." Leah snorted at that which made everyone state at her.  
"What?" She snapped at them before McGonagall dismissed Umbridge.  
"You thought wrong." She turned her back to her. "Now, Harry, George, you two better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess-" both Leah and Katy had to fight back their laughter. "-your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! And if either of you ever-"  
"Ahem."  
"Yes, Dolores?"  
"I think they deserve more than detentions." Umbridge grinned smugly.  
"Is carving students body's not good enough anymore?" Leah snarled, everyone briefly stared but only Fred's gaze lingered.  
"I think-" she ignored Leah. "-that a lifetime ban from quidditch will suffice."  
"Ban us?" They chorused.  
"Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five states that-"  
"Not another one!" McGonagall exclaimed rather violently.  
"I have the power to and so I will." Umbridge looked slightly flustered before continuing. "And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be banned too - if Miss Black didn't cast the Impediment jinx, I feel sure he would have attacked young Malfoy as well." The look on Fred's face... Leah wouldn't be surprised if he started breathing fire. "And as for the young ladies, they should be rewarded-"  
"What?" Everyone exclaimed.  
"We deserve to get banned!" The Blacks' hissed in unison.  
"On the contrary, if you didn't-"  
"If Fred didn't hold me back, I would've happily torn little Miss Granger apart."  
"Not to mention our illegal Bludger work" Katy added.  
"Yes, but-"  
"But what?" Leah was facing the toad now. "We, single handedly, injured more quidditch players then Potter and George did to that arsehole Malfoy."  
"Please show more respect for you House members, especially since you're a prefect."  
"What house were you in, Professor?" Katy and Leah chorused sweetly.  
"... Hufflepuff. But-" she was interrupted by Leah's and Katy's laughter.  
"I'm not even surprised!" Leah was crying with laughter.  
"You scream Hufflepuff, Professor!" Katy was doubled-over with laughter.  
"Maybe that ban is a good idea!" Umbridge had lost it. "And maybe I should remove you Prefect privileges since you are very disrespectful."  
"Professor-" Katy started but they finished in unison. "We're Slytherins'"  
"All five of you will serve detention with me on Saturday." The dishevelled Umbridge left the room - Leah still couldn't stop laughing.  
"Not the most professional way to deal with her, girls." McGonagall said sternly but with a small smile.  
"She's not professional in punishments." Leah spat.  
"You've been having the same problems as Mr Potter."  
"Worse."  
"I can hardly believe-"  
"She's not lying." Potter interjected. "She has longer detentions than me."  
"But there's nothing on your hand. Why didn't you contact a member of staff, Miss Black?"  
"Well, one: I can handle it myself. Two: us Slytherins' have some decorum and three: You all go out of your way to make sure we're not welcome."  
"Miss Black, are you sug-"  
"She's right." Katy hissed. "The other three houses gang up on Slytherins', searching for weaknesses and all members of staff turn a blind eye."  
"The reason why most Slytherins' join you-know-who is because that's the only place they're welcome - you teacher see us as lost causes and don't think about helping us."  
"Give me one example when we didn't help students, such as yourselves."  
"Summer." They chorused.  
"You kicked us out of OUR home and didn't even give us a place to stay." Leah glared at the old witch.  
"Your uncle-"  
"Has no right to give you permission to use OUR house. He was disowned at the age of 18, leaving the heritage of the Black property to Regulus, our Father, and when he d-d-died, it became our property."  
"Well technically, it's mine." Katy teased. "I am the older-"  
"Shut up!"

An awkward silence filled the room for a minute before anyone spoke again.

"If you all would wait outside the door whilst Leah tells me more about Umbridge."  
"They can stay." She retorted, taking off her jumper, leaving her in a black vest-top. "I believe you know how to remove glamour charms."  
McGonagall pointed her wand to Leah's hand, not understanding why she had to take off her quidditch jumper until a countless amount of bleeding sentences were slowly uncovered; completely covering her left arm, torso, neck and stretching down her back. Few had blood-stained bandages on but majority were weeping crimson tears.  
Leah recasted the glamour charm before anyone could read what they said but the looks of horror on their faces said it all.  
It was too much - she had to leave.  
Leah shoved on her jumper and fled the office, ignoring the calls behind her and a set of footsteps following her as she sprinted down the corridor, jumping through passage ways.

"Leah!" It was Fred's voice.  
"Go away!" She sobbed, letting the tears run freely down her face, splashing the floor.  
"Leah!" He grabbed her and pulled her into an old classroom. "It's ok." He pulled her into his strong arms.  
"No. No it's not." She cried into his chest. "How is it ok? How is any of this ok? She's scarred me, destroyed my skin. Brainwashed me into complying or they'll rip and tear! I've given up! I'm drowning in blood! There is nothing I can say or do to take the pain. They'll never leave and they open whenever I move. I'm helpless. What's wrong with me? Nothing's alright. Nothing's fine. It's destroying me - cutting my life into pieces! Eating my soul, leaving me vulnerable - to Marcus and other people who take advantage."  
"Leah-"  
"You know, he forced me to go out with him! He said if I didn't, he'd hurt you, George and Katy - I couldn't let that happen! I cared about you too much! He said if-"  
"You were protecting us?"  
"Yes? Why else-"  
"You don't like him?"  
"No, I hate him wi-"  
"You like me?"  
"Yes, I- HEY! YOU TRICKED-" she was cut off as his lips met hers - soft and gentle... Caring and true - everything Marcus' weren't.  
"I like you too." He said with a lopsided grin, pulling her closer and for the first time ever, she felt safe.


	13. Break-ups, Another Duel and ParselTongue

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Break-ups, Yet Another Duel and Parsel Tongues.**

"Fred?" George called across the common room.  
"Yes?" He grinned as he walked over.  
"Why are you smiling like a goon?" George tried to search his face for any tell to why he was so happy.  
"No reason." He cheered as he sat down. He kissed Leah. He kissed the girl he loved! How could he not be happy?  
"Right then." George didn't sound the least bit convinced but he didn't ask anymore questions. "Angelina has already put up a sign-up list to replace us for quidditch."  
"You would expect them to at least hold a memorial for us." He joked.  
"You also missed Harry having a strop when he found out Umbridge took his Firebolt – it wasn't a pretty sight." He grimaced. "What happened with Leah then?"  
Fred felt his ears turn pink. "W-What?"  
"She looked like she was about to cry after she show those sentences of hers and you went after her." George raised an eyebrow at his reaction and gave him a knowing-smile.  
"Oh yeah, um she… well I caught up with her and she told me more about Umbridge and… wait, did you know that she's only going out with Flint to protect us and Katy?"  
George stared at him with a dazed expression on his face and didn't respond.  
"Georgie?"  
"Yeah… I did actually… before she wiped my mind…" He still looked dazed before continuing. "Remember when you found me and Katy behind the tapestry?" Fred could've sworn his ears went a bit pink. "I told her I couldn't remember how I got there and she told me Leah had cast a memory-wiping charm which also knocks you out."  
"Why did she do that?"  
"I had a chat with her and the Flint appeared."  
"I think a certain Slytherin quidditch captain needs to learn not to mess with the Weasley Twins."

* * *

"So your hair just fell off?" Leah asked her bald boyfriend.  
"Yes." Marcus growled.  
"And you skin just turned green?"  
"Yes."  
"And 'I love the Weasleys'!' just appeared on your forehead?" She tried her best to suppress a giggle.  
"Shut up." He snarled, towering over her.  
"Um, Marcus?" Leah started hopefully, not making eye-contact. "I don't know how to put this, but-" she paused, trying to figure out how to say it without getting her head ripped off.  
"Spit it out, stupid bitch."  
"Um, I'm breaking up with you?" She made it sound like a question.  
"You're breaking up with me?" He barked with laughter. "You?"  
"Yeah."  
"You really think I'd let you throw away what we have?"  
"What exactly do we have?" She patronised him.  
"We have what every Slytherin desires." He stated as if it was obvious.  
"And that is?"  
"A relationship which is strong and dark-" Leah snorted. "-We're the perfect match."  
She snorted again. "How? Please enlighten me."  
"Many boys have fought to get your attention but only I have got it."  
"Is that why you dated me?" Leah tried to turn it around.  
"That and other reasons; what other girls could make others fear them? What other girls could be better than the Weasleys' at quidditch? What other girl could be the one for me?" He tried to hold her hand but she stepped back.  
"Well first of all, why the plural? Are you saying Katy would fit you as well? Do the others actually fear Katy and me? Because that would make my year and Marcus, I'm not the one for you." She tried to put it nicely.  
Marcus grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. "So you really do want to end it? Why the change of heart?"  
"Well I wasn't exactly ecstatic to date you, if you remember." She snarled sarcastically. His days of pushing her around, forcing himself onto her were over.  
"I will defiantly make sure a terrible accident will happen to your twin."  
"Katy is capable enough to look after herself, so why don't you go fuck yourself." She spat in his face.

There was a loud crack.

Marcus smacked her around the face.

"What about your Weasels?"  
"I don't exactly own them and I don't even talk to them! They're arrogant arseholes and filthy blood traitors." Fred's face appeared in her mind as she argued back.  
"Fine, but this isn't the last you'll hear of me. You'll come crawling back to me." He stepped away and Leah gave him a sickeningly sweet smile before snarling:  
"Don't hold your breath."

Katy was half way up the Owlery, with the intentions of sending a letter to Sirius when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark empty archway.  
"Hello?" She asked sarcastically to the snatcher. His lips crashed onto hers and the identity of her capturer was soon cleared up. His arms snaked around her waist as she entwined hers around his neck.  
"Hello." He whispered back, his breath tickled her ear. "What brings you here?"  
"Oh you know, same old, same old – Sending a letter to a mass murderer who happens to be my dearest uncle, you?"  
"Sent some poor first year a howler, pretending to be their parent and also I found a Slytherin I knew and pulled her into this confined space." He winked at her.  
"Oh, George, you do know how to be romantic." She giggled – girly right? Ew.  
"Well I do have the Weasley charm." He sounded quite pompous.  
"Aw, why don't you go pull some poor Gryffindor then? It's a well known fact that you and your twin have dated most of Gryffindor." She played with his soft ginger hair as she teased him.  
"Not many girls can resist us." He squeezed her as he winked at her again. "But speaking of my twin, he has been disappearing quite often."  
"Leah has been doing the same."  
"Do you think…?" George raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Yes! And it's about time!"  
"They've been missing out on what we have." He picked Katy up and squeezed her again.  
"You're going to be the bloody death of me! And what exactly do we have?" She frowned playfully.  
"Pink unicorns."  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."  
"It suits you, perfectly." He gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Touched." She laughed. "Now I really do have to send this letter."  
"Let's go then." He laced his fingers with hers as they climbed up the stairs to find hers and Leah's eagle-owl.

*18th DECEMBER*

It was the last meeting of the D.A. before the Christmas holidays and Leah and Katy were scheduled to stay at the Burrow because 'serious order business' was occurring in their house which they weren't allowed to hear.  
"Oi, Katy." She whispered to her twin as the room started to fill with the other members. "First one to stun Smith… with a valid reason, of course."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"Um, stunning Smith?"  
"How can I resist."

"Ok." Potter called them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before the holidays-"  
"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."  
Before anyone could say anything, two jets of red light shot out of their wands and hit him square in the chest.  
"Who hit him first?" They chorused loudly.  
There were only mumbles of "I don't know." Or "It was too close."  
"Ah, well… Carry on, Harry." They inclined their heads to their God-Cousin as Smith regained conscience.  
"I would appreciate not being stunned." He snorted.  
"Everyone else has been pining to harm you, Smith." Katy snarled.  
"But we're the only ones who have the balls to do it." Leah finished.  
"Bloody Slytherins." He muttered.  
"Pathetic Hufflepuffs!" They shouted back.  
"We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes-" Harry tried to regain their attention. "-then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."  
"I don't think the twins need to try either." Fred called loudly and a few people sniggered.  
"Finally, someone recognises our superiority." They scoffed as the broke into pairs and started playing their 'Lightning-Bolt-Game' just to piss off Granger. They also took it in turns (along with Fred and George) to jinx Smith, from disarming to the Impediment, but Harry told them to stop but even he couldn't help grinning.

Ten minutes later, the group bought out the cushions for the stunning but since the space wouldn't allow them all to practise, half of the group watched as the room was full of people shouting "Stupefy!" and others started flying about.  
When it was Leah's and Katy's turn, they just started having a pillow fight. After 2 minutes, one of the pillows burst as Granger shot a spell at it.  
"You could have hit us!" They shouted at the bushy-haired prefect.  
"You weren't doing what you're supposed to be doing." Granger retorted.  
"You think you could do better?" Leah challenged.  
"Yes."  
"Hermione!" Harry hissed.  
"Yeah, I'm not going to hold you back." Katy chuckled.  
"You think so? Well I challenge you to a motherfucking duel." Leah walked up to her.  
"I accept." Granger failed at squaring up to her.  
"Girls-" Harry attempted to break the tension in the room.  
"She did accept, Harry." Katy pointed out as she backed away to the crowd of people, leaving only Granger and Leah in the middle.  
"Does Leah know what she's doing?" George whispered in her ear. "Hermione is a very bright witch."  
"Are you trying to make me jealous, George?" She joked back.  
"And you thought me and Leah didn't know about you two." Fred said nonchalantly from the other side of George.  
"Fuck you." Katy grinned as Leah's voice obtained her attention.

"You can go first." She smiled sweetly, putting her wand down by her side as Granger raised her wand.  
"Stupefy!" The light bounced off an invisible force field around Leah.  
"How exactly is she doing that? She's not using her wand…" Katy heard Johnson ask Fred.  
"Beats me." He looked pretty impressed as Hermione shouted a few more jinxes which just bounced off Leah's shield.  
"I hope Hermione hexes that Slytherin bitch." Angelina hissed, staring at Katy.  
"Oh, do go and play whore somewhere else." She snarled back.  
"INCENDIO!" Granger suddenly shouted. 'Shit, is the shield fire-proof?' Katy thought as she instinctively grabbed George's hand as the flames engulfed Leah.  
"Scared?" He teased as Leah reappeared unharmed.  
"Shut up."  
"Having fun, mud blood?" Leah jibed. "In the sake of fairness, I'll take my shield down." She waved her wand around her but Granger tried to catch her off guard by shouting "Stupefy!" Whilst she was removing the shield. Leah side-stepped the poorly aimed spell and laughed.  
"Was that for me?" She always preferred duelling with words but that doesn't mean Leah didn't prefer the other.  
"Fine, you attack then." Granger looked furious – she had a feckin' mane!  
"If I must…" Leah pointed her wand at Granger. Everyone was silent as they waited for Leah to say something.  
"Katy, what is she doing?" Fred asked her.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
"Stuck for words, orphan?" Granger sneered. Katy tightened her grip on her wand and launched herself next to Leah, escaping George's attempt at restraining her.  
"Medusa." Leah whispered softly to Katy so no one would hear – she understood immediately. "Low blow, Mud blood. If you want to play dirty, we'll be happy to comply."  
They slowly raised their wands and pointed at the Gryffindor and thought simultaneously 'Anguis Cappilus' and slowly… very slowly, Granger's lion hair soon became serpent dreadlocks.  
"Hermione." A few people murmured. "Your hair…" She raised her hand to inspect her hair but the snakes awoke and started hissing in parsel tongue which only the twins and Harry understood.

_**Poison, Venom, Fangs, Kill, Murder.**_– Very entertaining to see Harry's face as the snakes hissed more evil words.

"_**Snakes.**_" Leah hissed. "_**You're on the head of a mud blood.**_"  
The faces of the people around them when Leah started speaking parseltongue were priceless – especially when the snakes became more animated and turned on the Gryffindor prefect.  
"_**She tried to mock us.**_" Katy hissed. "_**Mocked how our parents died.**_"  
The snakes twisted and faced Granger.  
"Harry?" That bloody 'Angelina Johnson' opened her gob again. "What are they saying?"  
"Nothing." Harry replied truthfully. They twins nodded their thanks.  
"Is he under the Imperious?" Johnson asked Fred.  
"You're actually stupid enough to believe that?" Leah snarled to the seventh year.  
"Bloody Gryffindors'" Katy rolled her eyes.

_**Mistresses, what do we do with the mud blood?**_– The snakes hissed in unison.

"Harry?" They chorused.  
"Yeah?"  
"_**How far can we go in harming her?**_" They hissed.  
"_**She is my best friend.**_" He hissed back.  
"_**So? She sent a lot of nasty curses at me.**_" Leah retorted.  
"_**What do you think?**_" Harry asked the snakes which were still staring at Granger.  
_**  
Poison, Venom, Fangs, Kill, Murder **_– They repeated.

"_**Just the venom, Harry. They're not exactly a dangerous breed and it'll wear off soon.**_"  
"_**You two are just going to do it anyway, aren't you?**_" He exasperated.  
"_**Yes, so your opinion is invalid.**_" They winked in unison before turning back to the snakes.

"_**Snakes.**_" They all snapped towards Leah as she glanced at Katy and nodded her head. Katy walked back to the edge since it was against duelling rules to 'team-up'. No one would stand near her which made her laugh.  
Leah walked straight up to Granger and started petting the snakes which made the 'Medusa' flinched. "They won't hurt you… well not unless I tell them to. Want to apologize yet?" she smiled sweetly.  
"Never." Granger growled back.  
"Gryffindor courage." Katy called. "Can't say we didn't warn you or gave you a choice. On your head, be it."  
"_**Drain some of your venom into our victims head here; make it fatal but not lethal.**_" Leah smirked dangerously and stopped petting the emerald serpents. She rejoined Katy at the edge as Granger collapsed.  
"What did you do to her?" Johnson growled at them.  
"Why do you care?"  
"You and Granger aren't exactly BFF's"  
"She's a prefect in my house."  
"Don't remind us." They both rolled their eyes.  
"You can't just poison a Gryffindor and expect nothing to happen!" She exclaimed.  
"Calm down, all she needs is anti-venom and a good night's sleep." Leah patronised.  
"And since you're the 'Brilliant Gryffindor Best Friend of Granger's', I suspect you can do it."  
"Or, you can let us get it for you." They finished off together as they applied the rules of the room of requirement and an anti-venom potion appeared in front of her. Johnson sent them a dirty look before bringing the vial over to the snake-less Granger.

"You two might have crossed the line there." Fred lectured.  
"Is there really a line specifically for 'medusa-hair-poisoning'?" Leah asked sweetly.  
"I think we're supposed to be angry and annoyed at you two because you've injured and argued with two of our close friends-"  
"-But since you did heal Hermione – ish – and because we're the best boyfriends ever-"  
"We'll let this one slide…" They finished together and Katy and Leah jumped into a hug with them.  
"I'm sorry." Leah whispered to Fred. "When she said the orphan part, I lost it but Johnson was just shoving her nose in AND I don't apologize often so consider yourself lucky."  
"Its fine and you were right about George and Katy."  
"I can tell." She looked over his shoulder where their twins were in a similar embrace. Leah could also see Johnson giving her a dirty look as she hugged Fred.  
"Hey, Leah?" He broke apart and gave her a lopsided grin as his eyes glinted with mischief.  
"Yes?"  
"You should apologize more often." He had to duck as she swung her arm at him.  
"Young love." Katy sniggered at them.

* * *

"Adorable, isn't it?" George discreetly held Katy's hand as Harry slowly dismissed them.  
"What is?" Her voice echoed through the empty corridor.  
"Fred and Leah."  
Katy wrinkled up her nose in pretend-disgust. "Ew, no. They're probably off snogging somewhere."  
"Why aren't we doing the same?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
"Mind out the gutter." Katy frowned but soon found their favourite abandoned classroom. "How did we get together again?"  
"We were arguing over Fred and Leah in a hidden corridor behind a tapestry and then we kissed but Fred appeared and we wiped his mind." He replied as if he was talking about the weather.  
"So simple, isn't it?" She smiled as she pulled him closer, lacing her arms around his neck.  
"I wonder how 'Leah and Fred' happened." He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I don't want to know." She grimaced and winked. "But correct me if I'm wrong, but does Johnson have a thing for Fred?"  
"I believe so… why? Is Leah the jealous type or something?"  
"No, she's everything but. However, Johnson does look like the ultra-jealous claw-her-eyes-out type."  
George let out a laugh and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll give her a friendly warning, if she tries anything."  
"I might beat you to it, and it might not be friendly." Katy smirked at him and was lost in his navy eyes.  
"And that's why I love you." And with those words, he closed the gap between them.


	14. Red Bull, Basilisks and Butter Beer

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Red Bull, Basilisks and Butter Beer.**

"Miss Black."  
They both rolled over and grunted – No one woke them up.  
"Miss Black, both of you." The voice sneered again.  
"Go away."  
"You have been requested in the Headmaster's office." The voice belonged to Snape.  
They both bolted upright to see the potions master in their dorm. "What?"  
"Immediately." And he cast a charm which made them flip out of bed and then swooped away.  
"Katy?" Leah called with pain in her voice.  
"Yes?" Katy was pretty sure she'll have bruises in the morning.  
"Fancy making me some bacon?"  
She frowned before replying. "Whatever Dee-Door wants must be pretty important to wake us up at night – not the time for bacon."  
"Let's grab a red bull and go!" She shouted enthusiastically and jumped up from the floor.  
Katy grunted before grabbing two cans of the energy drink from their fridge and following her twin out the door. The green and silver common room was empty as they 'waddled' through, as Leah put it, before they step onto the ice cold stone floors of the corridor. After five minutes of further 'waddling', they stood by the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee." They chorused and the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The two of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin – but they didn't bother knocking.

"We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus Black to report back and- Hello, Miss Black and Miss Black." Dumbledore stopped whatever he was saying to greet them as they walked in. Every member of the Weasley family was crowded round an old kettle and a very pale Harry was with them. She looked up to Fred and George who looked very distressed and… sorrowful?  
"It's polite to knock." McGonagall scolded.  
"And is it polite to get Snape to wake us up?" Leah retorted. "I think I'll have bruises for the rest of my life."  
"Why are we here, Professor?" Katy asked more politely.  
"Mr Weasley has been severely injured and has been transported to St Mungo's. You two are here to give us permission to use this PortKey and also a… mission which involves Professor Umbridge." His eyes started to sparkle.  
"We're sorry to hear about your father." They chorused the red-heads sincerely. "Professor, you have our permission and what mission, exactly?"  
"If you see a flash and a feather appear in this office, which signals that Professor Umbridge knows you're all out of bed and I need you two to… distract her."  
"I'm sure we can… oblige to this." Katy replied.  
"But Minerva will accompany you two." He added sternly.  
"And I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Umbridge had to spend at least one night in the hospital, Professor?" Leah asked coyly and the head of Gryffindor had to stifle a unprofessional grin.  
"He says he'll be delighted." A bored voice behind Dumbledore said – a voice which Katy and Leah knew well. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."  
"Grand Daddy!" They chorused as Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner.  
"Don't call me that, girls."  
"Ok, great-great-great-grandfather." They replied smugly to which he just rolled his eyes at.  
Their family reunion was interrupted by a sudden flash of flame in the very middle of: the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.  
"It is Fawkes's warning." Dumbledore said, catching the feather as it fell. "Miss Black, Miss Black and Minerva, go now."

Both Leah and Katy went on their tip-toes to hug Fred and George which shocked most of the room.  
"It'll be ok." Katy whispered to George before kissing him softly – again shocking the other Weasleys', Harry and Professors.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Leah kissed Fred.  
"What don't you do?" He replied weakly.  
"Exactly." She tapped him on the nose before leaving the office, followed by Katy and McGonagall.

"Now, girls, what are you planning and how can I help?" McGonagall said… mischievously? – Today was a very odd day, to say the least.  
"Professor, remember the Basilisk?" Katy proposed to her. "Do you think you could conjure one up? Leah and I will be in complete control of it so it'll be fine."  
"OOH! And also try to write a message in blood on the wall, aimed at Umbridge!" Leah squealed.  
"Very well girls, but I have nothing to do with this." She winked as she transfigured a tapestry into a Basilisk-like snake and wrote on the wall in red ink:

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE, YOU'RE TIME IN HOGWARTS IS OVER.**

"I think you'd make a pretty good Slytherin." Katy complimented as Leah petted the colossal snake.  
"I name him Jeffrey and he shall be mine!" She cooed and 'Jeffery' lifted his head to lick her with his fork tongue. "_**Jeffery, tell us where a human called 'Dolores Umbridge' is.**_" He slithered off behind a tapestry which concealed the entrance to the pipes.  
"Parsel Tongue?" McGonagall sounded impressed.  
"You jelly?" Katy asked.  
"Jelly?"  
"It means jealous."  
_**She is two corridors away.**_ Jeffery hissed as he slid back towards Leah.  
"She's two corridors away." Katy told McGonagall. "Leah, you tell Jeffery what to do and we can act like zombies by the blood and repeat it."  
"I love it! Professor, you don't want to miss this."  
"Trust me, I won't." The old witch cheered as she stepped behind a stone arch.  
"Fake blood and pale skin?" Katy quirked to Leah.  
"Of course." And they cast the charms and stood by the wall with their heads down. "_**Jeffery, I want you to hide in the pipes until I say attack and then you can go after Umbridge and do try not to kill her.**_"  
_**I'll try.**_ The Snake replied before disappearing.  
"Break a leg." They both chorused.  
Leah was currently supporting many foggy eyes and fake wounds on her paper skin which showed all of her veins – perfect.

"Who is down there? I heard whispering." The toad lady appeared.  
"When she says our names." Katy muttered.  
"I can see you two down there." The sound of her heels ricocheted off the walls as she stood in front of them. "Is this supposed to be funny?" she paused as she read what was written in blood. "Miss Black?"  
They lifted their heads ever so slowly and made eye contact with her before whispering:  
"Dolores Umbridge."  
"Yes?"  
"Your time in Hogwarts is over."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
They moaned louder. "Dolores Umbridge, your time in Hogwarts is over."  
"Stop this, now!" Leah lolled her head before regaining eye contact.  
"Your time in Hogwarts is over." They took a step forwards which made the short woman yelp. "YOUR TIME IN HOGWARTS IS OVER!"  
"_**Jeffery, now.**_" Leah hissed the order as the vast snake slithered out of the tapestry.  
Umbridge let out a blood-curdling scream. "B-B-BASILISK!"  
"Your time in Hogwarts is over." Jeffery zig-zagged slowly through the corridor and headed towards the frozen High Inquisitor. Umbridge was staring the cold-blooded animal in the eye as he slowly slid towards her – Shame it wasn't a real Basilisk.  
Umbridge finally turned and ran away, screaming and Jeffery followed in pursuit.

"YOUR TIME IN HOGWARTS IS OVER!" They shouted again before bursting out into laughter.  
"I'll remember her face FOREVER!" Leah cried as tears began to stream down her face.  
"We should have recorded that!" Katy was doubled over and in hysterics.  
"I have to agree with you there girls." They almost forgot McGonagall was there. "You two were very good." She complimented them in her thick Scottish accent.  
"We couldn't have done it without you." They returned the compliment. "You should show this side of you more often, Professor."  
"Now remember-" Her tone was serious now. "Try to act as if you can't remember what happened or that the whole thing is foggy so Professor Umbridge will not blame you."  
"Sounds good to us." They cheered. "And with that, we shall depart. Goodnight, Professor!" Katy lead Leah (who was deep in thought) down the corridor.  
"Professor?" Leah called back.  
"Yes, Miss Black?"  
"What will happen to Jeffery?" She sounded concerned for her new pet.  
"I think he'll find himself comfortable in the Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall said with an evil smirk before disappearing in a swish of tartan.

"You know, I've always loved the Scottish." Leah grinned before rejoining Katy.  
"Come on, Slag, Let's try to get some sleep – We've got Defence against the dark arts first thing tomorrow."

* * *

George didn't have any strength left in him when he found out that his dad had been attacked by a snake… even when Katy tried to comfort him before heading out to stop Umbridge. He smirked a bit when he thought of that. 'I wonder what Katy, Leah and McGonagall will do to her…' George thought to himself once the three had left the office, his lips tingling from where Katy kissed him and filled him with hope.  
"What are you smirking about?" Fred sounded utterly defeated, just like when they found out Ginny was dying in the Chamber of Secrets – and when a female voice shouted "B-B-BASILISK!" from outside the room, it made them all flinch.  
"Well I was wondering what they were going to do to Umbridge but…" He trailed off, the humour left his voice.  
"Two snake incidents in one day – they're out doing us, Forge." Fred replied with a smile haunting his lips.  
"We can't have that, can we?"

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and everyone nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then ... one... two... three."

They all felt a powerful jerk, the ground vanished from beneath their feet, hands were glued to the kettle as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colours and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards ... until everyone's feet hit the ground and the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats? Is it true their father's dying?"  
"OUT!" Roared a second voice.

They had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.

"What's going on?' he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-"  
"Ask Harry." Fred said.  
"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself." George added.  
The twins and Ginny were staring at Harry. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.  
"It was-" Harry began "I had a-a kind of- vision..."

And he told them all that he had seen, though he told the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked. Ron, who was very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. From Harry's face, George thought if there was something accusatory in their looks. Well, if they were going to blame him just for seeing the attack, he was glad that Harry wasn't inside the snake at the time.

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked, turning to Sirius.  
"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet." Sirius answered. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."  
"We've got to go to St. Mungo's." Ginny announced urgently, she looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pyjamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"  
"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want!" Fred spat, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"  
"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"  
"What does that matter?" George snarled, taking a leaf out of Katy's book.  
"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" Sirius shouted angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make off that information?"  
Fred and George could not care less what the Ministry made of anything.  
Ginny took it upon herself to suggest "somebody else could have told us ... we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."  
"Like who?" Sirius said impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-"  
"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.  
"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" George yelled.  
"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" Sirius was equally angry. "This is how it is- this is why you're not in the Order- you don't understand- there are things worth dying for!"  
"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" Fred bellowed. "I don't see you risking your neck!"  
The little colour remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"  
Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.  
"That's right,' said Sirius encouragingly, 'come on, lets all ... let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

'Way to go, George.' He spat to himself inwardly. 'Get Katy's Uncle to hate you and your twin.'

Suddenly a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.  
"Fawkes!" Said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing- it must be a message from your mother- here-"  
He thrust the letter into George's hand and he ripped it open and read aloud: "_**Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.**_"

George looked around the table.

"Still alive..." Fred repeated slowly. "But that makes it sound..."

He did not need to finish the sentence.

It sounded to George as though his dad was hovering somewhere between life and death. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry who was trembling.

Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction that they all go to bed, but the Weasleys' looks of disgust were answer enough. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open, reflecting the light from the fire. George kept on glancing round the room, his eyes always falling on the watch Ron was wearing.

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and his mum entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right." she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" Sirius roared loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!" But Kreacher did not answer the summons. "Oh, forget it, then." He muttered, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for- let's see- seven... bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast-"  
Harry hurried over to the stove to help, obviously not wanting to intrude but was soon enveloped by their mother's arms.  
"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry" George could barely hear her muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis..."

She soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after them through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in hospital – not mentioning what happened with the twins.  
"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful ... they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer ... of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."  
"The more the merrier!" He cheered with such obvious sincerity that mum beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Sirius?" Harry muttered. "Can I have a quick word? Er- now?" He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed and George could no longer keep his eyes open.


	15. Sweets, Disguises and Red Bull

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Sweets, Disguises and Red Bull.**

After two days of pointless lessons and pretending to have the 'after-imperious' sickness, Leah and Katy were finally back on the Hogwarts Express with Theo and Blaise, stuffing their faces full with sweets.  
"How can we eat this much?" Blaise groaned as he clutched his stomach.  
"Well, Beyblade, what else is our inheritance good for? Schooling materials?" Leah asked whilst trying to hypnotise a chocolate frog… and failing.  
"Yeah, I mean, what good would come out of parchment or quills?" Katy was more hypnotised then the frog was.  
"Getting good exam grades?" Theo stated the obvious.  
"Well, Teddy, if you weren't so quiet, people would mix you up with Granger." Leah retorted coolly.  
"Speaking of Granger, how is your quarrel going? I think she might be avoiding us…" Blaise trailed off, flicking away stray pack of Bertie's Bots Beans.  
Katy and Leah exchanged a glance before replying in unison. "It's going good. What's all the Slytherin gossip we've missed out on?"  
"Um, Umbridge has obvious favouritisms for us and is recruiting us for her dirty work…" Theo started.  
"And, you know, wondering how your God-Cousin is going to ruin the year." Blaise finished with a laugh.  
"I think Umbridge has beaten him to it." Leah mumbled. "I'm going to at least try to get some sleep and Katy, don't even think about drawing a dark mark on my arm, AGAIN." She glared at Katy, remembering her last potions lesson – don't fall asleep with a hyper girl next to you in a death eater's class.  
"I won't." She replied innocently before Leah tuned out of whatever happened next.

"Oi, wake up." A voice whispered in her ear. "You'll want to see this."  
Leah opened her eyes to see her twin pressing her face against the window. "What are you doing and where are Theo and Blaise?"  
"They had to go but they said they'll write and look what the 'order' has organised for us."  
She scrambled to the window to see three members of the order waiting for them in disguises: Mad-Eye Moody in a bowler hat 'Ne-Yo style' so it covered his eye, A tall, dark skinned wizard they didn't know and an old women – that's the nice way of describing her.

"We got our own body-guards." Leah chuckled. "Let's not keep them waiting." She grabbed her trunk off the rack and pulled Katy's down as well before realising they forgot something. "We forgot that bloody Owl again."  
"It has a better life at Hogwarts then at our Grim-old Place – see what I did there?" Katy waggled her eyebrows as Leah frowned.  
"Charming." They walked in silence towards the three adults. "I wonder what three adults in disguises would be doing here." She tutted so they could hear.  
"Waiting for some spoilt brats to get off the train." Mad-Eye spat as he turned around.  
"Spolit?" They scoffed in unison. "And we're not walking, are we?"  
The old witch laughed before saying "I agree, Moody. We could just apparate."  
"Yes!" They chorused.  
"But, Nymphadora, they're under-age and unable to apparate."  
"Actually-" Katy piped up. "We can."  
"But you have the trace…" The tall dark wizard said.  
"Side along?" The witch suggested.  
"Fine." Mad-Eye spat again. "Whoever's the oldest, with me. The other with Tonks."  
Leah stuck out her tongue at Katy before gripping onto Tonks' outstretched arm.  
"I hate you." Katy hissed but Leah had dissapparated and appeared outside their home.

"Home, sweet home." She muttered to no one in particular. "How's my dearest Grand-Mother doing?" Leah asked the now pink-haired witch.  
"Please tell us a silencing charm that will actually shut her up." Tonks begged as Katy, Mad-Eye and the other wizard (who was carrying their trunks) appeared.  
"Can we just waltz right in?" Katy pestered the old wizard.  
"Fine." He spat for a third time today as the twins skipped up the steps and sent a blasting charm at the door, smashing it to pieces along with a few photos and awakening the painting of Walburga Black.  
"Katy, you're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off." Leah quoted as they stepped in.  
"BASTARDS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The painting screeched.  
"Here, Grand-Mother." They chorused sweetly.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" A voice called down the stairs.  
"Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Moody snapped as he pushed past them.  
"Dibs on Tweedledee." Leah squealed, earning a frown from Katy.  
"BASTARDS! BLOOD TRAITORS!-"  
"Clauserunt Futuo Ascendit." Katy hissed at the painting, silencing it.  
"How?" an amused voice exasperated from behind them.  
"When you've lived with that for majority of your life-" Katy started, turning to see Tonks behind them.  
"You start to get desperate."  
"I need to have a word with you two." Their Uncle called them from the kitchen.  
"Coming, Cheerio."  
"Don't call me that." He retorted as they sat down opposite him.  
"Uncle-" Katy stared at the wooden surface beneath her. "Why is there a knife mark in our precious table?"  
Everyone in the room (who the twins didn't know) exchanged awkward glances before Sirius spoke.  
"Never mind that. Since we have guests around, who'll be staying for the whole holidays, I don't want you two to scare them away." He spoke sternly.  
"Are you being serious?" Leah teased with a cocked-eyebrow. "How would we scare them off?"  
"Your loud music, your vocabulary, your diet-" He counted on his fingers as he said each point. "-Your pranks, your laugh, your use of muggle items, your… what do you call that hideous drink you two love?"  
"Red bull?"  
"Yes, no more 'all nighters'… I'm going to run out of fingers." He grinned.  
"What happened to our 'live for the moment' Uncle?" Katy taunted as she stood up.  
"Yeah and don't worry, we'll put silencing charms on our bedroom and it's impossible to find." Leah reassured Sirius.  
"And we have enough food up there to last weeks." They chorused.  
"No Red Bull?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Uncle, we own at least two of every energy drink you can buy around here." Leah snorted as she stood up and left, with Katy behind her.  
"And don't ask about the Order!" He shouted behind them.  
"We don't want to join your goodie-goodie possy!" They retorted as they reached the stairs.

"I wonder what's annoyed our dearest Cheerio." Katy mused and before Leah could reply, she was cut off by an explosion on the third floor.  
"Is that-" She sniffed. "Gunpowder?" They both crept up the rest of the stairs before reaching the offending room.  
"Nope, George, too much gunpowder." Fred's voice echoed through the room as the girls entered.  
"We've only just got back to our house, the oldest and noblest house of Black, to find strangers in the kitchen, knife marks in the table and explosions on the third floor – I think someone's trying to sign our death certificates." Leah remarked.  
"Ah, we were wondering when you two would pop by to see your true-loves." Fred swooned at her feet.  
"If there is one thing you need to know about me, I hate romantic stuff and festivities." Leah laughed as she pulled him up.  
"I thought you were always romantic?" Katy asked coyly.  
"In books, yes, until it goes cringy." Leah retorted as George scuttled over to Katy.  
"How's your Father?" Katy asked with a gentler tone as she sat on the edges of the bed whilst Leah flopped onto the floor.  
"He's going to be ok." George grinned as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
"You visited him yet?" Leah called up from the floor.  
Fred held out his hand to pull her up saying "yeah… today…"  
She took his hand but pulled him down and tripped him over; he landed right on top of her.  
"Get off me you fat, ginger lump." She snarled, squirming under his weight. "I can't breathe."  
"That hurt." He mock-sobbed before adjusting himself to pin her down. "I won't let you go now."  
"Fifty shades of Fred." Katy giggled quietly whilst Leah snorted at her twin.  
"Did I mention I can do wandless magic?" Leah raised her eyebrow, ignoring what George was whispering in Katy's ear.  
"Ah, shit, I'm going..." Fred laughed. "If you give me a kiss."  
Leah casted a small blasting charm which moved him enough for her to wriggle out of his vice-grip. "Nice try. Katy, you coming upstairs? We have five days to plan." She winked.  
"Five days?" George asked but Katy was already shouting "Let's go!"  
"Where is your room, anyway?" Fred questioned.  
They skipped out the door and shouted "In Narnia!" back at them – which wasn't exactly a lie…

Their dorm at Hogwarts and their bedroom where pretty similar from the inside but the outside was… unique – instead of having a door, they placed a wardrobe with a disappearing back (Imagine the barrier to Platform 9 ¾) so no one would know where their room was.

"Five days worth of pranks to plan in one night."  
"Red bull it is."  
They both laughed as they casted the silencing charms as they promised to their Uncle.  
"This is going to be the BEST Christmas ever."  
"Erf, festivities."  
"Leah, stop being Scrooge."  
"I'm not Scrooge." She hissed back.  
"Whatever you say."

* * *

Everyone staying at Gimmauld Place was surrounding the food that their mum had made – all except the owners of the house.  
"Fred, George?" Sirius obtained their attention. "You two were the last ones down here…"  
"Yes?" They chorused, not knowing what the man wanted.  
"Did you see Leah and Katy? And are they coming down stairs?"  
"We- er- we- er saw them-" Fred started awkwardly.  
"And they said they had to plan for… five days… or something…" George finished, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Merlin, help us." Sirius cried before hitting his head against the table.  
"Sirius, are you ok?" Harry asked his motionless God-Father.  
"Fine, just fine." He moaned as he lifted his head up and continued eating his food.  
"Just like a child." Fred's mum muttered under her breath.  
"Just you wait and see what these 'innocent children' can do at Christmas." He spat back.  
"I have Fred and George - I don't think… Katy and… Leah, is it? Could be any worse."  
"Oh, mother." Fred started. "As you say to us countless times-"  
"Don't underestimate a girl." George quoted.  
"Especially if they're in Slytherin." They added in unison.  
"And especially if they're Leah and Katy." Sirius muttered.  
"What exactly is so bad about them?" Their mother mused.  
"Just wait and see." Sirius smirked to himself, knowing what hell was going to be unleashed by his nieces. "Just you wait and see."


	16. Surviving the Five Days of Christmas

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Surviving the Five Days of Christmas.**

21st December

Everything in Grimmauld place was calm.  
Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Hermione (who got here this morning) were about to have breakfast.  
"Ron, please can you set the table?" Mrs Weasley asked her youngest son.  
Ron moaned before getting up to help her. Just as he picked up his first fork, a Christmas jumper forced its way onto him, restraining his arms. "Bloody hell! What's happened?"  
"Calm down, Ronald!" Hermione scolded as she sat down, triggering another jumper to appear out of thin air and forced its way onto her, pinning her arms to her and keeping her head in the dark. "I can't see anything!"  
"Sirius?" Mrs Weasley asked the laughing adult. "Do you know anything about this?"  
"I can't say I didn't warn you." He barked with laughter as Harry was the next to be attacked by the jumpers.  
"Warn us about what, Uncle?" Leah questioned innocently as she and Katy entered the kitchen.  
"Why are you lot wearing Christmas jumpers like that?" Katy tilted her head at the golden trio as they sat down.  
"Warning them about your Christmas pranks." Sirius replied smugly.  
"What Christmas pranks?" Leah asked sweetly.  
"Why would we do Christmas pranks? Leah is Scrooge after all." Katy avoided her twin's arm as she swiped.  
"I'm. Not. Scrooge." She snarled.  
"Yes. You. Are." Katy retorted.  
"What's 'Scrooge'?" George asked as he played with a piece of parchment in front of him – the jumper appeared and shoved itself onto him.  
Katy stifled a laugh before replying. "It's a character from a muggle book about Christmas – Scrooge is an old man who hates Christmas."  
"You hate Christmas?!" Everyone asked in unison, staring at Leah.  
"Well, no… wait I do but… no… erf, Katy, I hate you." She snarled at her twin. "I hate all the festivities and the concept of Christmas but I like giving presents and the mood which it brings… if that makes any sense?" Leah finished.

Everyone stared at her in silence – apart from Hermione.  
"You hate Christmas?" Fred broke the silence.  
Leah glared at him, throwing a jinxed book at him so a jumper would wrap itself around him.  
"Just admit it, Leah." Katy leaned back in her chair. "You hate Christmas."  
"Not as much as I hate you." She growled. "Why did we come down here, again?"  
"I don't know, but I'm having fun." Katy grinned.  
"How exactly did you two get the jumpers to- you know?" Ginny was intrigued by her brothers all struggling against the material.  
"Hm, should we tell Ginger-snap our secrets?" Katy raised an eyebrow to Leah.  
"I don't think they'd appreciate us corrupting her." Leah replied. "But she has potential."  
"She definitely does, you've seen her 'Bat-Bogey'." Katy complimented the younger girl.  
"Do you think you could help us with our… present wrapping?" Leah asked Ginny.  
"We've got a lot to wrap." Katy added coyly.  
"So we could do with some help." They finished in unison.  
"I'd be honoured to help you." The youngest Weasley winked.  
"Right then, follow us and try not to touch anything – you don't want to end up like that lot." She indicated at the jumper-clad people.  
"Don't you turn her Slytherin." George warned.  
"You two turned me and Leah good." Katy kissed him on the cheek before jumping up to join Leah and Ginny at the door. "To our room, we go!"

The moment they were out of ear-shot, Sirius turned to Fred and George. "Are you two dating my nieces?"  
"Yes, sir." They saluted awkwardly because of the jumpers.  
"Fred, George, is this true?" Their mum asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes."  
"Well if you two do anything to hurt them, I will hunt you down." He threatened with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Yes, sir." They chorused again.  
"Good." Sirius muttered as he picked up the Daily Prophet, not realising it was jinxed.

The jumpers wouldn't come off no matter what they tried. By nightfall, they all started to beg the Black twins to release them which the begrudgingly accepted. With a flick of their wands, all the jumpers disappeared, leaving the previous wearers catching their breath.  
"Why, Hermione, you look like a certain cousin of mine." Sirius winked at the twins as Hermione glared at him with hair just as crazy as the Death Eater's.  
"Yes, Uncle, I believe you're right!" Leah remarked with enthusiasm. "How Lestrange is that?" The whole room suppressed a snigger.  
"Oh, you two, up to your old Bellatrix again?" Fred snorted at Katy's pun.  
"You might as well call me 'Andromeda' if she finds out about it." Sirius punched Tonks' shoulder playfully.  
"The moment the bird returns to the nest."  
"And battles off whatever's inside." Katy grinned as most of the room was laughing, albeit Hermione, of course.  
"Lay off, you three." Mrs Weasley called from across the table. "Poor Hermione looks like she might throw a hex at you lot."  
"Please, Bellatrix, I beg you." Leah dropped to her knees.  
"Have mercy on our souls!" Katy caterwauled.  
"The Dark Lord would thank you if you took these two misfits away." Sirius had to duck to avoid the cutlery the twins started to throw at him.  
"How dare you say such a thing about us!" They shouted in unison, chasing him out the kitchen.  
"Two against one!" His voice echoed through the house as did the sounds of crashing objects. "YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC!"  
"Why not?" They challenged.  
"It's not fair!"  
"Life's not fair!"  
"Children! The lot of them!" Mrs Weasley exasperated.  
"Come on, Molly, this is their house after all." Tonks couldn't help but grin at her relatives' behaviour.  
"I can't see how this could get any worse." She was contradicted instantly.  
Sirius walked back into the kitchen... Trotted is the correct term since Leah and Katy had transfigured him into a pink fluffy horse with a rainbow tattoo on his hind leg.  
"I hate you two, so much." He neighed.  
They exchanged a smug look before replying nonchalantly "why so Sirius?"  
"Enough with the 'Sirius' jokes!" He whinnied. "And don't ask me to change my middle name to 'Lee' again!"  
"Oh Sirius the mysterious-"  
"-There happens to be a rainbow on your arse."

22nd December

Everyone woke up to find that everything in the house had been wrapped in various Christmas wrapping paper; from the walls to the floor, from paintings to the heads of house elves, from cutlery to plate – everything was covered, even Crookshanks and Hedwig.  
"Very nicely done!" Katy said once they returned to Ginny's room.  
Ginny and Leah followed. "Are you sure that the trace won't pick it up?" Ginny asked.  
"Positive, your magical signature would be confused with the others of your family who are here and the Ministry aren't going to expel you from Hogwarts because you wrapped some presents." Leah reassured the younger girl.  
"If you're like that on every prank, we'd love to take you on full time." Katy smiled at her.  
"I'll have to think about it." Ginny grinned. "How did you think of this prank any way?"  
"Like I said-" Leah began. "I like giving presents."  
Before anyone could say anything else, the sounds of people screaming shook the house, awakening the stroppy painting.  
"I think they're awake now." Leah remarked. "And so is our Grand-Mother."  
"Hey, Leah, I have an idea for tomorrow's prank." Katy murmured.  
"Good. Ginger-snap?" Leah used her nickname for Ginny.  
"Yes?"  
"We will definitely need your help on the 25th but we've got two pranks on the 24th you might want to help us with."  
"Tell me more?"

23rd December

"_So, my mother's painting no longer screams?"  
_"_No."  
_"_But instead, it sings muggle Christmas songs?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_And someone has transfigured a Santa hat to sit on her head?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_And that make her scream- I mean, sing, all the time?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_Then what's the problem?" Sirius grinned to the other members of the Order as the song by 'Shaking Stevens' played again.  
_"_It gets a bit repetitive, Padfoot." Remus said lightly. "Now, I love Leah and Katy as much as the next person but it seems that they've become inseparable with Ginny Weasley and have been planning more pranks as it gets closer to Christmas."  
_"_And the problem is? Moony, I'm honestly proud of them! They've all put aside their differences and got along really well – they're even dating Molly's sons!"  
_"_They are?!" Many members exclaimed.  
_"_Yes, they're becoming good… not that they were bad before. I think we can trust them with Order business."_

"Becoming God more like." Leah snorted as the gathered around the extendable ear Fred and George had hanging down the stairs.  
"And why would we want to join their suicidal group?"  
"Because they're fighting for good?" Harry asked as if it was obvious.  
"Not from a Slytherin's perspective."  
"Yeah, but all Slytherins'-" Leah saw Fred elbow Ron's ribs. "-Most Slytherins' are evil – their parents are anyway."  
"Well they think that most Gryffindors' are evil because their parents hunted down and have tried or killed their parents! In a Slytherin's mind, the Order has brainwashed the Ministry into hunting down those who once made contact with the Dark Lord." Leah snarled back.  
Everyone gasped and stared at her in silent shock – apart from Katy.  
"What?" Katy asked.  
"You said 'The Dark Lord'." Granger had fear in her eyes.  
"Yes, because that's what all Slytherins' call him – we call him 'The Dark Lord' like you call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."  
"It's just a reaction – calm down." Leah tutted.  
"So you're not evil?" Fred whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well apparently you've made me 'good'" Leah had to sneer at her Uncle's choice of words.  
"Get a room, you two." Ginny cringed at the couple.

"Shall we?" Fred laughed, his breath tickled her neck.  
"I need to have a chat with you anyway – About what Sirius has told you."  
"And here I was thinking you wanted to see me." He feinted hurt.  
"Why would you think of something so preposterous? Anyway-" She pulled him into his room. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bull. Shit."  
Fred laughed before replying. "It's fine, honestly."  
"Bullshit!" She sang.  
"Fine. If you have to get me something, you can get me something… Gryffindor." He smiled at the look of disgust in her face.  
"Fine, as long as you get me something which is screams 'Ultimate Slytherin.' – wait please don't get something which screams." She rushed at the end.  
"I promise." Fred entwined their hands together. "Now, what prank are you going to pull tomorrow?"  
"My lips are sealed." Leah murmured.  
"Oh, really?" He looked down at his girlfriend. "Is there something I can do to unseal them?" He snaked his arms around her waist.  
"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "Absolutely noth-" His lips crashed against hers and everything which had happened seemed insignificant as she kissed him back.

24th December

"So all I have to do is point to the ceiling and imagine mistletoe appearing?" Ginny asked the two twins as they skipped down the stairs.  
"Yes and it'll freeze the two underneath until they kiss-"  
"Properly kiss." Leah emphasized.  
"Or they each have to pay you a galleon."  
"Or as much as they can."  
"Ingenious – Fred and George would've never thought of this." Ginny mused.  
"Exactly, no one would." They chorused. "So they won't expect it."  
"And the cracker spell? Just point and imagine the 'snap' they make?"  
"Simples." They added a squeak in unison. "Here we go!"  
The three of them acted normally to erase suspicion as they sat down in the kitchen. The Kitchen currently hosted to the adults (Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mrs Weasley) and Harry and Hermione. They all exchanged a glance as Katy mouthed "Cracker." And subtly pointed their wands to different people (Leah – Hermione, Katy – Sirius, Ginny – Harry) and counted to three, making a loud bang next to their victims' ears – oh, the sounds of screaming on Christmas Eve brought joy to Leah.  
"GIRLS!" Mrs Weasley scowled as she repaired the plates she dropped.  
"What, mum?" Ginny smiled sweetly.  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley. We didn't do anything." Katy acted innocently whilst Leah took in her surroundings.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" She stared wide-eyed at the kitchen.  
"Deimos Ares Black! How dare you use such vulgar language!" Katy exclaimed in mock-horror.  
"Who's Deimos- whatever?" A set of red headed twins made their way into the kitchen, sleepily pulling up a chair.  
"The personification of terror." Leah replied with a sly expression.  
"Hilarious, but who is it?" George mumbled.  
"She's right, in Greek mythology; Deimos is the personification of terror." Katy had the same smirk as her twin.  
"And my first name." Leah said in a sing-song voice.  
"So your name isn't Leah?" Fred raised his eyebrows from across the table.  
Leah and Katy exchanged a look before taking turns in answering.  
"Our Father is called Regulus-"  
"-Our Uncle is called Sirius-"  
"-Our Grand-Mother is called Walburga-"  
"-Our Grand-Father is called Orion-"  
"You really think we'd be called Leah and Katy?" They finished in unison.  
The room was in stunned silence.  
"What are your real names, then?" Ginny sounded intrigued.  
"Oldest first." Leah nudged Katy who frowned back.  
"Fine. Well, hello, my name is Nemesis Moros Black." She began.  
"And my name is Deimos Ares Black." Leah joined.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." They finished in unison.  
"Nemesis Moros Black?" George turned to Katy.  
"Deimos Ares Black?" Fred stared at Leah.  
"Nemesis and Deimos." Sirius muttered. "Just wait to you hear what it means."

Everyone looked at the girls, waiting for a reply.

"Well, unlike the rest of the Black family, we're named after Greek Mythology, not stars." Katy said. "Nemesis is the Goddess of consequences and revenge and Moros is the God of doom."  
"Whilst Deimos, as I said, is the personification of terror." Leah glanced at Fred, who smiled at that. "And Ares is the God of war, murder and bloodshed." She grinned before adding "I couldn't have chosen better names myself."  
"Honey, I have the better name." Katy nudged Leah at this.  
"You're revenge and doom and I'm terror, murder and bloodshed – I win, hands down."  
They started having a petty argument, ignoring the faces of those around them.  
"I'm sorry-" Fred and George spoke up. "But what?"  
"Look come with us." Katy had the sly expression on her face again.  
"You too, Ginger-Snap." Leah smirked as they went to the family tree room.

"What is this place?" Ginny murmured as she stared at the faces on the wall.  
"We introduce you to our family!" Nemesis and Deimos said with a cheer.  
"They all look so…" Fred trailed off.  
"Crippled with pure-bloodedness?" Leah/Deimos suggested.  
"Slytherin?" George mumbled to Katy/Nemesis.  
"Every single one, apart from Sirius." She pointed to a scorch mark which erased a face.  
"Our dearest Grand-Mother did that when he was eighteen."  
"Twenty years ago." Leah sighed.  
"Leah… or Deimos, is that…?" Fred trailed off as he saw what- who was next to Sirius.  
Leah looked at the painting of the skull which had her Father's name written underneath it. Regulus – that's the only thing it said, nothing more, nothing less.  
"He was only eighteen." Katy whispered softly, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.  
"How did he die?" George asked.

"He was murdered by Voldemort… or on Voldemort's orders, more likely. I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death." Sirius had appeared in the doorway.  
"Don't you dare say that." Leah snarled at her uncle. "Don't you dare say a word about Regulus."  
"He used you two to get into Voldemort's good books and then chickens out! You two could've died! He deserved to die, the cowardly man." Sirius shouted.  
"He died bravely and selflessly and you know it and you couldn't see any of that because if your 'Gryffindor Honour.'" Katy used her fingers to quote.  
"Or is it because Grand-Mother and Father favoured him over you?" Everyone knew that Leah was about to cross the line.  
"He was everything you weren't and more." Katy let a tear slid down her cheek.  
Sirius was bristling with anger until he realised that they were crying. 'They're only children…' he thought to himself. 'They don't understand'  
"Leah, Katy… Come here." He held his arms wide as they step into them. He hugged his nieces, the only blood-related family members he liked – besides Tonks. "Let's forget about this – it's Christmas tomorrow." His grin stretch from ear to ear as he squeezed them.  
"Don't remind me." Leah rolled her eyes. "By the way, what happened to the kitchen? It's like an explosion of happiness and festivity when off – it's repulsive." She stuck out her tongue as she pulled out of her uncle's hold.  
"Scrooge." Katy sneered.  
"You two still helping me tomorrow morning?" Sirius looked at the two girls.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Katy smiled.  
"One of the only perks of the holiday." Leah was still being cynical but a mischievous glint was present in her eyes but it was soon extinguished. "Uncle, it happens tomorrow." She said solemnly.  
"We're sorry." Katy bowed her head in shame.  
"It's ok."  
"But… he had requested for us to-" They were cut off by the questioning glances of the three Weasleys'.  
"Later." Sirius murmured before disappearing to the kitchen.  
"Let's see if we can make Harry and Ron kiss!" They turned to grab Ginny, ignoring the eeriness which had set upon everyone. "Good Bye, boyfriends!"


	17. Christmas Day

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Christmas Day**

"Katy?"  
"Hm?"  
"… You awake?"  
"No." Katy sneered to her twin.  
"Well… you know… it's Christmas… unfortunately."  
"SCROOGE!" Leah fell off her bed from shock.  
"For fuck's sake!" Leah moaned as Katy started laughing. "Way to scare the Christmas spirit out of me."  
"What Christmas spirit?" Katy was about to start crying with laughter when footsteps approached the door/wardrobe. They exchanged a look before the door opened, standing with their wands pointing at the intruder which hadn't appeared yet.

The wardrobe doors creaked open.

The footsteps creaked on the wooden floor.

Someone was pushing their way through the coats which hid the barrier to their room.

A man appeared.

"Levicorpus!" The twins shouted as the intruder was pulled into the air by his ankles.  
"I'll get you next year!" Their upside-down uncle hissed.  
"Never!" They screeched as they dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor.  
"You two don't deserve your presents." Sirius joked, narrowly avoiding the pillow Katy threw.  
"_Sirius_ly?" Leah winked at her frowning uncle.  
"Let's wake up everyone else!" He sang out.  
"You're like a three-year-old." Katy tutted. "But saying that, we're all gonna wear matching onesies – no questions asked."  
"I'm sorry." Sirius started smugly. "I don't have an onesie."  
"It's a good thing we bought on for you, then." Leah pointed to the heap in the corner.  
"What are we this year, girls?" Sirius dreaded the answer.  
"PENGUINS!"  
"With top hats and bow ties." Katy added in a quite voice as they both 'Jazz-handed' at the pile.  
"It's better than dinosaurs." Sirius muttered as they pulled the onsies over their pyjamas.

"Hey, Leah?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can finally 'waddle'." Katy joked to her twin.  
Leah did a full circuit of waddling around the room until Sirius told her off.  
"You'll wake the others up, Ssh!"  
"You're the adult. But now onto more important matters; who's gonna wake who?"  
"I wake Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. You two wake Bill, Fred and George." He suggested.  
"Hey, not fair!" They protested. "You get to wake up four people! And what about Mrs Weasley?"  
"You 'Levicorpused' me and she was the one who woke me up." He grinned as they left their room.  
"Yeah, we're not even sorry." They chorused. "This is Bill's room, right?" they pointed to the door.  
Sirius nodded before going down the stairs to where his victims were sleeping.

"So, how are we going to wake up this stranger without leaving a bad impression?" Katy questioned Leah.  
"Dude, we're the Black twins – we leave an epic impression." Leah scoffed before turning serious. "Vat of water?"  
"Marching band?"  
"Good! But more Christmassy."  
"Marching band AND Carol singers." Katy grinned.  
"Brilliant. Make sure we use a silencing charm." Leah smirked as she quietly opened the door and stepped inside to find the eldest Weasley was asleep.  
Katy cast the silencing charm as she shut the door and walked over to Leah who was staring at Bill.  
"Like what you see?" He said drowsily as he woke up.  
"I knew you were faking it." Leah laughed. "Katy, it looks like we've been rumbled."  
"You two are Sirius' nieces, aren't you?" Bill sat up and studied the girls in front of him.  
"That's us!" They chorused cheerfully as he stretched, showing his physical features.  
He looked tall, thin, handsome, and had red hair like the rest of the Weasley family. He wore it long and in a ponytail, and he had an earring with a fang dangling from it. By looking at the clothes on the floor, he looked like he belonged at a rock concert and the dragon hide boots only confirmed that.  
"No, offence…" Bill trailed off, asking for their names.  
"Nemesis."  
"Deimos."  
"But you can call us Katy and Leah." They finished together.  
His eyebrows rose as he heard that. "Not _the_ Katy and Leah, as in Fred and George's Katy and Leah."  
"The very same."  
"Well, Katy and Leah, I'm not trying to be rude but what are you doing in my room?"  
"It's a tradition of ours and Sirius' to cruelly wake everyone up on Christmas-"  
"-And we got the short straw and had to wake you up." Leah mock-sneered.  
"Watch it." He warned as he stood up but Leah wasn't fazed. "How exactly were you going to wake me up?"  
"We were aiming to give a good impression-"  
"So we thought what's nicer-"  
"Than a marching band-"  
"And carol singers-"  
"But you had to ruin our fun." They finished in unison.  
"I apologize." Bill laughed at the thought. "But I'm glad it didn't come to that."  
"Of course you are." Katy remarked. "But I'm afraid we have to wake up the twins."  
"If Sirius hasn't got there first… you seem like a 'cool' guy, Bill." Leah complimented him before exchanging a glance with Katy. "So we'll tell you a little secret-"  
"-That only one other person knows, besides us."  
"Watch out for the Santa hats – They bite." They chorused as they left, leaving a confused twenty-five year old behind.

* * *

"You ready?"  
"On the count of three…"  
"One…"  
"Two…"  
"Three! Push!" Both twins awoke with shock by being pushed into a vat of cold water.  
"What. The. Hell!" They both exclaimed as they saw two girls clutching their sides with laughter as they made the vats disappear.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The Blacks' shouted as they started to laugh again.  
Fred and George exchanged a look before lunging for their girlfriends, who tried to run away from the dripping Gryffindors.  
"No! No!" They squealed but it was too late.  
George wrapped his hands around Katy and pulled her into his soaking-wet body. "Merry Christmas to you two, Nemesis."  
She frowned before replying. "You can still call me Katy, or suffer the consequence!"  
"I see what you did there!" Leah shouted to her upside-down since Fred had lifted her over his shoulder.  
"How could you?" Fred laughed as he tightened his grip on her.  
"I heard and understood what you did there!" Leah hissed to him. "Happy?"  
"What are you two wearing?" George realised.  
"PENGUINS!" They shouted.  
"With top hats and bow ties." Katy quietly added.  
"Can't you tell?" Leah asked, still upside-down.  
"But we're soaked now." Katy whined, trying to detach herself from George.  
"And we were thinking of giving you your presents now…" Leah trailed off, instantly being put back onto her feet by Fred. The boys casted a quick drying charm as Leah mumbled "That's what I thought."  
"Accio presents." Katy and Leah chorused.  
"Ah, shit, duck!" Leah pulled Fred down as a long, pointy flew into the room and landed in the wall.  
"Smooth." Katy sneered from across the room, catching her own present.

"I had no idea what you wanted, but I got you this." She handed over the heavy present. "But its fine, since I'm your girlfriend, you have to pretend to like it no matter what."  
"I'll like it, Katy." George took the present from her. "Don't worry." He slowly unwrapped the present to reveal a book. He turned it over and read the front cover. 'Spells which fulfil every Prankster needs!'  
Katy could see the grin creep across his face and the delight in his eyes as he opened the book.  
"This is wicked!" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. "Can't wait for school to start now."  
"I think you're turning into a Ravenclaw." Katy laughed.  
"Wait, you're turn!" George grabbed a small package on his bedside table and handed it to her.  
She unwrapped it to find a small black box. When she opened the lid, it revealed a necklace with a 'G' in a cursive font with a small amethyst in the edge.  
"February's birthstone…" She mumbled, grinning, before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you! I love it! I love it! I love you!"  
"Haha, good." He kissed her again, lingering there for longer.

"If they start snogging, I'll puke." Leah muttered to Fred, watching them from the other side of the room.  
"You really hate romance, don't you?" Fred raised his eyebrows as he grabbed her present.  
"Yes. So, before I give you your present, you must understand the pain I went through when I bought this - the shop-keeper looked like he thought I was going to kill him… and I probably would've because of his sexist comments and something to do with me 'breaking the law' – stupid shop-keepers…" Leah trailed off into a daze before continuing. "But it's 'Ultra-Gryffindor' and since I'm your girlfriend, you have to pretend to like it no matter what." She quoted Katy and gave Fred the present.  
His brows furrowed as he tried to guess what it was… he tore off the paper to find a sword with ruby's in the handle.  
"It's a charmed rapier." She said as he lifted up and started swinging it around. "Woah, calm down. It can grow/shrink whatever and it's supposed to protect you – deflects the killing curse of something…" Leah quoted from the guy who sold it to her (which may have taken the 'imperious' to persuade him to let her purchase it.) "Just try not to kill someone." She said listlessly before he hugged her.  
"It's very Gryffindor and I will use it as a tooth-pick." He shrunk it down and placed it on his bedside table. "Your present is quite… simple but I'm sure you'll think of improving it." He winked at her as he handed her a green box with a silver ribbon on top.  
"Slytherin colours – check you out." Leah laughed and she undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a silver bangle, a snake which would coil around her wrist twice. "Fred… I don't know what to say…" she started at the beautiful item of jewellery. "Oh, no, wait, I do." She pointed her wand at it, surprising Fred. "Vitam Dare."  
"What did you do?" He asked as nothing appeared to happen.  
"Give life." She smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you."  
"I love you." His whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.  
"I love you too."

"LEAH! KATY! FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sirius' voice boomed through the house.

"Christmas awaits."

* * *

"So it's a quidditch pitch?" Harry asked as he opened his present from Leah and Katy.  
"Yes, but miniature and… not real?" Leah replied.  
"Since you were banned, we thought you might like it – think of it as a sign of truce." Katy added.  
"You want to be friends?" He looked up from the quidditch version of table-football/fuss ball.  
"Well, since we're related-"  
"-We thought why not?"  
"As the muggles say, YOLO" They finished in unison.  
"What they are trying to say," Sirius gave them an amused look. "Is that life is too short for petty differences."  
"Something like that." Katy muttered.  
"Um, ok then?" Harry wasn't sure about that idea.  
"So if any of the mean Slytherins' bully you, we'll kill them." They grinned.

Before anyone could question their motives further, Ginny appeared at the doorway and signalled Leah and Katy over.  
"It's ready." She whispered, pulling them up the stairs. "I had the easiest job and I've been bitten so many times."  
"It's ok, Ginger-Snap, the professionals are here." They chorused as they reached the empty room which was flooded with Santa hats.  
"How is your Father?" Leah asked as she jabbed a hat with her wand. Ginny and the rest of her family (including Harry and Hermione) had spent the day in St Mungo's, leaving Katy, Leah, Sirius and a few Order members in a epic game of exploding snap.  
"He's going to be fine." Ginny smiled back as the hat split itself in half and two more hats appeared.  
"That's fortunate- OW!" One of the hats had nipped Katy's ankle. "Bastard." She muttered at the fluffy red and white beast.  
"What's the time?"  
"Round about seven?"  
"The night is young and it's time for the hats' to attack." Leah grinned as she began levitating the hats.  
"You never make any sense." Ginny laughed as she helped with the levitating.  
"I'm proud of that." Leah retorted as Katy made the last pile of hats fly.  
"On the count of three… one-"  
They moved the piles so they were hovering in the hallway.  
"Two-"  
Katy moved her pile closer to the Kitchen door.  
"Three!"  
Every single hat hit the floor.  
"VITAM DARE!" The trio shouted.

The hats all jumped up and started… 'shuffling' around in the narrow hall way, touching each other and duplicating until the Kitchen door opened.  
"What the hell have you three- Why are they staring at me?" Sirius asked as the hats slowly turned to face the long-haired wizard.  
A few moments passed in silence as he stared at the hats which were occupying 3 feet of the hall way until they moved like a wave into the kitchen, biting and nipping the victims as they moved.  
"This. Is. Epic." Leah and Katy clutched their sides as they followed Ginny down the stairs.  
Yelps and screams could be heard as they entered the kitchen. Everyone was standing on the table, fending off the hats which seem to be repelled by the trio of girls.  
"Why aren't they attacking you?" Granger asked as another hat bit her.  
"They're attacking me." Katy hissed as some hats retreated.  
"I think this might be a bit to chaotic." Ginny sighed.  
"Shame, I love chaos." Leah remarked.  
"Yeah, can we get rid of them?" Katy was still kicking away hats which singled her out.  
"Fine." All three waved their wands as the hats slowly disappeared.  
"Do you three want to explain what that was for?" Mrs Weasley put her hands on her hips.  
"Nah, not really." The twins chorused. "But we have to say, you're cooking is amazing, Mrs Weasley." They finished politely.  
"Aw, thank you, dears." Her eyes softened as she ignored the whole 'hat-fiasco'.  
"You're welcome." They chorused innocently.  
"Katy, Leah, a word?" Sirius asked sternly from the other side of the room.  
"Coming, Uncle."

He pulled them into the corner of the room and whispered so only they'd hear.  
"Has he contacted you yet?" His voice betrayed his emotions – concern and fear.  
"No, Uncle, not yet." Leah stared at the floor.  
Sirius noticed how defeated she looked. "I wish I could stop you two from-"  
"You can't." Katy cut him off. "You know there's nothing you can do – the damage is done…" She stared at the same spot as her twin.  
"Girls, look at me." They slowly lifted their heads too look at their Uncle. "It'll be ok, he won't touch you." Sirius smiled before adding "Try not to get killed."  
"Cross our hearts." They chorused before turning back to the table.

Time passed by in the House of Black, everyone was around the table, being merry and festive in their conversation – apart from Leah and Katy. They sat side by side, not knowing if they were going to live to see the sun tomorrow. Fred and George realised that they were being out of character but a sudden flash from the middle of the table distracted them.

Two white boxes had appeared on the wooden surface with a letter between them, which had 'Nemesis Moros Black and Deimos Ares Black' written in a fancy penmanship.

Everyone stared at the girls who had paled at the sight of the delivery. Katy slowly reached out a shaky hand and picked up the letter. In the envelope, there was a note and a locket, she made sure not to touch the locked as she silently read the note with Leah.

_**9 pm.**_

_**Dress nicely.**_

_**V.**_

They exchanged a glance as Katy muttered "Incendio", making the note go up in flames, before looking at the boxes which had one their names written across the top.  
Leah wearily picked up the box that had 'Deimos Ares Black' across the top but Lupin's voice broke the silence.  
"We should check it before you open it." Leah looked up at him with wide-eyes, stunned into silence.  
"You mustn't." Katy said quietly as she stood up, Leah followed. "Uncle." Katy stared at Sirius before picking up her own box and the envelope and left the kitchen and heading to the top floor.

Once they reached the safety of their room, Leah immediately ripped open the box. Inside it was a short, dark green, taffeta dress with a beaded sweetheart neckline, bow and peplum bodice – is it bad that she likes it? Especially the train. Katy had the exact same but in a dark peacock colour. Further down in both boxes were black, lattice heels and decorative hair combs.

"What's the catch?" Katy muttered as she examined the items more closely.  
"Us having part of his bloody- Look at the time." Leah pointed to the clock.  
"8:30, already?" Katy looked back at the box. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Harry broke the silence once the twins left.  
"Nothing." Sirius answered. "They're going to see a friend of the family."  
"A friend? Of your family?" Molly raised her eyebrow at this.  
"Yes, they visit every year." Sirius dismissed the questioning glances. "I have to give them their Christmas presents before the leave." He left the guests in shock as he climbed the stairs to the library, picking up their presents before reaching their room.

"Girls?" They turned to look at him in their outfits. "He's making you two wear that? You're two young!" He grinned at them as they scowled back.  
"You think we want to wear this?" Katy posed sarcastically.  
"Aw, baby, you're so pritts." Leah mocked her twin.  
"Pritts?" Sirius stepped into the room, keeping his hands behind his back.  
"Pretty." They chorused as they finished getting ready.  
"Katy, it's ten to and you need to take off that necklace otherwise he'll suspect something."  
"But, George-"  
"I couldn't give two shits." Leah kept on her snake bangle – it's Slytherin and matched her outfit.  
"I'm still here." Sirius reminded them. "And I bring presents."  
"Impeccable timing." Leah hissed as they both walked over to their uncle.

Sirius just smiled as he knelt on the floor, placing the two balls of fluff on the floor.  
"AW!" They twins squealed as the little balls of fluff stood up and stretched their legs. "PUPPIES!" The puppies opened their eyes and choose a twin to run towards.  
"Uncle, you shouldn't have." Leah looked like she was going to cry as she picked up the 'tea-cup' sized dog.  
"I thought they could keep you company in Hogwarts and yes, I've talked to Dumbledore and he said it's fine."  
"Thank you." They hugged him tightly, making sure not to squash the puppies.  
"Are they labradoodle?" Katy asked, looking at their curly fur.  
"Yes. You two got any names yet?"  
"Leah's the impulsive namer." Katy poked her twin, recalling 'Jeffery' and various other animals.  
"Well, mines a boy." Leah 'checked'.  
"Mine too."  
"So we shall either call them 'Tweedledum' and 'Tweedledee'… or turn them blue and call them 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2'." Leah was lost in the eyes of her new pet.  
"Hard choice… but 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' wins." Katy decided before realising the time. "The Port Key's ready."  
"Bye-Bye, Cheerio." Leah hugged him first. "Make sure both things are ok."  
"Things?" Sirius questioned as he hugged Katy.  
"Don't worry, it's a Thing, thing – you won't understand."  
Leah grabbed the envelope and tipped the locket onto the desk. "On three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Once the whole 'navel-hook-pulling'ness of travelling by Port Key was over, Katy realised they were in a dark living room, the only light coming from the dying embers from the fireplace.

"You will kneel." A voice hissed from the darkness.

Leah's eyes flew open in recognition – it was the voice from her nightmares!


	18. Knight Bus, Blanking and Scissors

******Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**Knight Bus, Blanking and Scissors**

It's been three days.

Three days since Leah and Katy disappeared.

Sirius told Fred and George not to worry.

But they were still missing.

"Come on, Georgie-pie, let's go find some spiders to put in Ronniekins' bed." Fred cheered from across the room before adding "They'll turn up soon."  
"Really?" George replied. "They looked pretty scared when that letter came for them."  
Fred gave him a stern look before answering. "There's no point in focusing on that, we could be raiding the kitchen for food."  
"Now that is a worthy cause."  
As they were about to enter the kitchen, George heard hushed voices coming from the Lounge.  
"Fred." He whispered. "Listen."  
They pressed their ears against the door.

"_It's been three days!" The voice belonged to Sirius. "Where have you two been?!"  
_"_Three days?!" Two identical voices exclaimed. "We've only been gone for an hour or so."  
_"Leah and Katy…" George muttered, his stomach dropped.  
"_What happened?" Sirius' voice hissed again.  
_"_Nothing, he just talked."_ He couldn't tell which twin was speaking.  
"_More like droned on and on and-"_ 'Well that's Leah.' George laughed in his head. _"-I was bored to death."  
_"_Oh, Leah, you should've said that to him – I wouldn't have to listen to you anymore." Katy taunted.  
_"_Oh, little Voldy wouldn't kill me, I am his most trusted servant."  
_'Voldy… VOLDEMORT!' George's eyes widened as he look at his twin.  
"Most trusted servant?" Fred whispered to him.  
"They can't be…" He regretted not bringing the Extendable-Ears downstairs.  
"_You two better stop talking like that otherwise someone might hear you." Sirius warned.  
_"_Yeah, like this is going to make any sense to anyone else." They scoffed in unison. _– They weren't lying.  
"_So you just talked? About what?"  
_"_About how amazing we are-"  
_"_How much he loves us-"  
_"_How jealous he is of our noses…"  
_George could hear Sirius sigh. _"There's a time and a place for your jokes… actually, I take that back-"  
_"_HEY!" They both protested. "We'll tell you later, when there is absolutely no one around."  
_There was a meaningful silence… before Leah broke it.  
"_He healed my sentences though."  
_"_Yay for you." Sirius replied.  
_"_Was that… SARCASM?" They chorused.  
_"_We're rubbing off on you, Uncle." One of them jibed.  
_"_Haha, funny, now you two go get changed and think of the excuse of why you were missing for three days."  
_"_How could we be gone for three days?"  
_"_I have no idea… go, now."  
_"_Shall we apparate?" One asked mischievously.  
_"_You two still have the trace on you." Sirius said.  
_"_When has that stopped us before?" They chorused before the distinct 'pop' signalled they left.  
_  
"George, let's go." Fred blurted as the footsteps got closer to the door. They rushed into the kitchen, which was empty, and sat down at the table.  
"Where's your mother and Harry, Ron ect?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.  
"Diagon alley." They chorused.  
"Right… what are you two doing?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing." George answered nonchalantly.  
"But we thought we could attempt to bake a cake." Fred laughed as Sirius started to panic.  
"As tempting as that sounds, please don't even think of doing that while you're staying here."  
The door swung open. "Think about doing what?" Katy asked as she entered, acting as if nothing had happened.  
Sirius stood up. "It's been three days, where have you been?"  
Even though he was acting, George was intrigued to see what excuse they had come up with.  
"Pledged our allegiance to the Dark Lord." Leah said bluntly.  
George saw Sirius roll his eyes before he admitted defeat. "I'm not going to get a straight answer, am I?"  
"Nope." They chorused as they moved round the kitchen with small red tins in their hand.  
"What's that?" George asked as Katy sat down next to him, trying not to act abnormal to his Death Eater girlfriend.  
"You've never had Coke?" Leah asked from where she was sitting with Fred.  
"No?" George turned back to Katy. "What is it?"  
"Drink." She held out the can to him.  
He took it warily.  
"I didn't poison it." She laughed before he took a sip.  
George couldn't describe how it tasted… like something sweet was stinging his taste buds, making his eyes water.  
He coughed before replying. "That's… interesting."  
"It's the personification of perfection!" Leah called again. "Besides bacon."  
George saw that Fred was having a similar reaction as him to the drink. "Is this a muggle drink?" He asked Katy.  
She nodded, suddenly turning away.  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
"Fine." She forced a smile.  
George held back from asking her what they were whispering about in the lounge. 'She'll tell me when she's ready.' He reassured himself, not knowing how long it would be until she told him.

* * *

"Thank Merlin Thomas didn't give us the mark." Katy muttered as she finished packing.  
"Thank Merlin he healed my sentences – I love that noiseless freak." Leah smiled as she rounded up her stray socks.  
"Oh yes, Leah, there are so many perks of being two of his-"  
"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"  
"Only Mrs Weasley's voice could get past our silencing charms." Leah grinned as she locked her trunk.

"We're going to escort you lot to Hogwarts." Lupin announced when they came downstairs.  
"We'll be taking the Knight bus-" Tonks was interrupted by Leah.  
"Oh. My. God. – That shrivelled head is the dog's bollocks." Everyone gave her an odd stare. "It's a muggle expression, but I really do love it/him"  
"Ok, let's go then." Lupin said as he opened the door.  
Katy and Leah shrunk their trunks so they could fit them in their pockets.  
"You can't use magic." Granger sneered.  
"Well since the ministry aren't keeping an eye on us-"  
"And since we're surrounded by other magic people-"  
"They can't distinguish us from you lot." They finished in unison as the blue triple Decker arrived.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the-"  
"Yes, yes, we know, thank you." Tonks cut him off swiftly. "On, on, get on-"  
And she shoved Harry forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.  
"'Ere- it's 'Arry-!"  
"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion." The pink-haired witch muttered menacingly, now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards.  
"I've always wanted to go on this thing." Ron said happily, looking around.  
Leah and Katy groaned simultaneously as the stepped onto the enchanted bus.

It was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Tonks seemed to be taking charge, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back... Remus can stay with you. Katy, Leah, I believe you can fend for yourselves at the front."  
They nodded as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck.

There were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus which they commandeered.  
"Is there any reason why Fred and George are avoiding us like the plague?" Katy asked as she sat down.  
Leah quickly said "Brace yourself." As the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were both flung backwards. "Birmingham." She muttered as a sign flew past them.  
"Leah? I asked a question?" The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside.  
"Er, right, I don't know? But have you noticed they've been looking at us as if we're mental?"  
"Leah, you are mental… You don't think they know, do you?" Katy's eyes widened with panic.  
"No, of course not! There is no way they could know! Anyway, if they did think something was up, don't you think they'd talk to us?"  
Katy shrugged. "I guess so…"  
"Exactly." Leah replied with confidence. "Give them some time because _they're_ the ones avoiding us – but knowing me, I'll confront Fred soon." She hissed the ending.

BANG.

Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as they mounted the verges. From here they moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud BANG.

"I fricken love this!" They chorused at the same time, getting up off the floor.  
"If only the Hogwarts' Express was more like this." Leah grinned as they were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. She caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.

Lupin and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds." Tonks said, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, ok?"  
"Look after yourselves." Lupin said, shaking hands all round with Tonks' before whispering something to Harry that Leah couldn't hear.

The eight of them struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging their trunks. Granger was preaching about knitting a few elf hats before bedtime or something but Leah wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the looks of hatred she was getting from Fred.

'He was fine when I first came back…' She thought to herself. 'What's changed since then?'  
"I don't know." Katy answered her unspoken question. "But I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting year."  
She nodded her head in agreement and sank into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Two weeks later, it had became common knowledge that Katy and Leah were Parsel Tongues and 'in league with Voldemort.'

Fred and George were still avoiding them like the plague and (from what gossiping girls are saying) both fancy Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet – isn't that wonderful?

But none of them knew that it would all be over by the next D.A. meeting.

"If she touches his arm one more time, I'll start violently vomiting." Leah narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor quidditch captain.  
"Is someone jealous?" Katy taunted as she saw Johnson flirting (badly) with Fred.  
"Nope but romance and petting zoos aren't my favourite things." Leah retorted.  
They were supposed to be watching people practise their shield charms and helping them out (as their God-Cousin suggested) but looking at the newspaper cut-outs on the wall was more interesting.

"Hey, look!" Leah pointed to the front page of the Daily Prophet from a few weeks ago. "It's our darling second-cousin and co-horts!"

"Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Travers and Three other Death Eaters…" Katy read aloud.

"_We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange._ – Oh, yeah, because every Death Eater can use their animagus form to escape Azkaban." Leah sneered at the moving picture.

Katy read the rest in silence before replying. "Well, lil' ole' Voldy did say that he would make sure we're protected."  
"And why would he say that?" A deep voice sounded behind them, making them jump.

"Ah, Fred, you finally got out of the bitch- I mean…- nope, that _bitch_'s clutch?" Leah replied innocently.  
"Zaky, you're doing the spell wrong!" Katy called as she went over to the Hufflepuff.  
"Angelina's just a friend." Fred lowered his voice so no one could hear.  
"I didn't say anything." She retorted, narrowing her eyes again. "But, since you brought it up, why exactly are you friends? Correct me if I'm wrong but she and her friend are the reason why all Slytherins' feel the need to bow whenever we walk past?"  
He looked flustered before going red with anger. "I don't need to explain my friendships with you, especially since yours are worse."  
"Excuse me?" She raised her voice in shock before restoring it to a hiss. "All that 'Gryffindor bravery' gone to your head? Or are you judging them because they're Slytherin?"  
He scoffed before replying. "What about Slytherin cunning? Hiding the fact you're a Death Eater? How do you-"  
"Wait what?" Leah interrupted him. "Death Eater? You think I'm a Death Eater?"  
"It's obvious! You and Katy have-"  
"Me and Katy?" She began to grin. "You really think me and Katy are Death Eaters?" Fred looked away before she continued. "You know what, I thought that you actually knew me…" Leah glared at the ground, trying to control her emotions. "It's obvious that I thought wrong – you're just another stereotypical Gryffindor who's crippled with prejudiced views and judge people without knowing them – I thought that was Slytherin's job."  
Fred reached out an arm. "Leah, I can explain-"  
"-A well rehearsed story, no doubt." She snarled as Voldemort's anger started to seep into her body. "Well have I got news for you! You can go fuck yourself because we're over!" She ignored the pain in her eyes and chest before adding "Oh, and by the way, we aren't Death Eater's – we're a Death Eater's worse nightmare. Nice knowing you, Weasley."

Leah ignored the look of anger Fred gave her as she joined Katy in an argument with Alicia Spinnet.

"-well at least I'm not treacherous filth like you Slytherins!" Spinnet spat at her twin.  
"Ooh, watch out, the Gryffindors has found a thesaurus." Leah sneered before whispering to Katy. "Dumped Fred."  
"Dumped George."  
"We take this twin thing too seriously." She grinned before Spinnet opened her mouth again.  
"Coming from the Slytherins who don't know right from wrong!"  
Katy raised an eyebrow before retorting. "From the house of Pride and Prejudice – somebody's jealous because a certain Weasley doesn't like her."  
Spinnet went red before turning to Leah. "Angelina told me that you're trying to split our friends up so you could use them to get into the order."  
Leah sneezed loudly. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."  
"Not denying it then?" Leah had to stop herself from laughing at her stupidity. "Like they'd ever listen to two pathetic fifth years."  
"You'd be surprised." Leah hissed under her breath.  
"Don't act like you're more superior to us." Katy growled at the Gryffindor.  
"I am more-"  
"Say one more word, and you'll regret it." Katy threatened.  
"Superior." Spinnet retorted smugly.  
Katy narrowed her eyes as she reached into the pocket of her cloak.  
"Ooh, I'm so sc- AH!" Spinnet started to choke as a pair of scissors impaled her neck.

"Damn girl." Leah remarked with approval.  
"I'm not even sorry." Katy laughed as Spinnet left the room of requirement.

'Nicely done, girls.' – The snake voice hissed in their head.  
"Ah, for fuck's sake, My Lord." Leah lowered her voice. "But there's a time and a place to scare people shitless, no offence."  
'Well, Deimos, I think it is about time for you and your sister to start training with me.' Voldemort whispered.  
"Training?" Katy asked. "What training?"  
'You two don't think I'd let you two stay at that school for long, did you?' He paused to see if they'd protest, which they didn't. 'You have until the end of next month to sever all ties before your sixteenth birthday.' And with that, he left their heads.

"Happy fucking birthday to us – Nothing beats being trained as an assassin." Katy muttered.  
"I'd love to be an assassin!" Leah squealed as they left the D.A.  
"You're so special." Katy rolled her eyes before looking at her twin. "Leah, your eyes."  
Leah stopped as she turned towards her. "Yours too."

They stood in silence before whispering in unison:

"Grey."

**A/N – Please don't hate me for not saying what happened in the 'three days' – all will be revealed soon [I'd recommended following;)] and feel free to review, it guilt's me into updating faster;3**

**This chapter was inspired from the break up of the real Katy and her boyfriend - She actually wanted to stab this slutty-girl-whore with scissors… MUCH LOVE:***


	19. Torture, Cherubs and more torture

**A/N: I AM SORRY! I admit that I should've written this quicker but I've been having an insane amount of writers block, pressure from school and homework which I didn't do AND I had to be a 'supportive friend' which was a 'joyous' thing;) I've even used a few quotes that either me or the real Katy has said.**

**There have been plenty more followers and reviewers since the last chapter which I love you guys for:* and the guilt I got from the reviewers (and Katy) made me write this chapter as fast as I could but I have no idea where I'm going with this so please feel free to suggest in a review I will answer any questions you have if you send me a review and please follow the story – ahaha I sound so desperate… smooth sheerio:3**

**Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize****  
**

**Torture, Cherubs and more torture**

"I'm going to burn her eyes out-"  
"Katy-"  
"I'll hang her by her disgusting hair-"  
"Katy-"  
"I'll take pleasure in ripping out her-"  
"Katy, you need to calm the fuck down." Leah chuckled from across the dorm. She had been listening to Katy's rant for a while whilst "You're not even dating anymore."  
"I know but I mean ALICIA SPINNET?!" Katy flailed her arms around for emphasise.  
Leah stopped throwing the cushion around on the sofa and rolled her eyes. "You haven't even told me what happened."  
"They were all over each other after the D.A meeting tonight." Katy sneered at the memory.  
"Wait, what?" Leah stood up. "That's what you're annoyed about? They're just 'making out'?"  
"Yes and I'm not even joking if I see Spinnet and she makes a shitty little comment I'll punch her in her fucking ugly face."  
Katy glared across the room as Leah started to laugh. "You couldn't punch someone for shit, Katy dear. What did you expect? Did you think George would wallow in a pit of misery? You broke up with him! It's not like you two were talking or anything."  
Katy looked down at the floor in silence.  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Why would I fuck my uncle?" Katy looked up to see her twin's snarling face.  
"Now's not the time for Sirius jokes." She hissed. "We were clearly told to sever all ties and you've failed at that."  
Katy tried to interrupt but Leah ignored her.  
"If you don't tell him to leave you alone soon, more than one person will be forced to suffer for your mistake as well as you which isn't exactly fair – we've let them get too close, they know too much so we have to be ready to leave without a second thought."  
Leah's words rung true as Katy pushed away any feelings she felt for George. She was about to turn away when she realised something. "What about Fred?"  
Leah sat back down on the sofa. "What about him?" She replied coolly.  
"What do you mean, what about him?" Katy furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I don't exactly own him so he can snog Johnson as much as he likes." She replied as if she was talking about the weather. "We've got more important things to plan."  
"What's that?"  
"Valentine's day."

* * *

14th February

"You got the nose-biting teacups?"  
"Yes, you got the veitaserum?"  
"Affirmative! This is going to be the best valentines EVER!"  
"Let's sabotage Madam Puddifoots'!"

* * *

George held Alicia's hand as they walked to Hogsmeade together, Fred and Angelina not far behind. It was Fred's idea to start dating them, so they could move on from Katy and Leah, but there was something different about Alicia  
'Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl, very friendly and pretty but she just… she just wasn't… she just isn't… I don't know.' He thought to himself as she squeezed his hand.  
He thought that he could make Katy jealous (which is very low, he knows) but she seemed unfazed.

It has been two weeks since Leah and Katy broke up with the twins (in exactly the same way) but they've changed so much already – Katy had lost her iridescent blue eyes and bold green flecks, replaced with an empty grey colour, as if she's lost her soul – Leah's too - They both had stopped talking to anyone apart from each other but they've been getting closer to Harry…  
"You ready?" Alicia asked as they appeared outside the shop.  
George inwardly groaned before forcing a smile. He hated this kind of thing but if Alicia liked it, George liked it too.

Angelina was hanging off his brother's arm as she pulled him into the corner of the disturbing tearoom. The decoration was very tacky and frilly. The windows steamed up and the gaudy tables and chairs were all claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. A bell over the door announced customers and the round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls.

'Just like Umbridge's office.' He smiled to himself. 'If you ignore the confetti-throwing cherubs.'  
"Isn't this so cute?" Alicia squealed as the sat down.  
"What can I get you, m'dears?" Madam Puddifoot walked over, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun.  
"Two coffees." He smiled at the shop-owner as she shuffled away. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked the strawberry-blonde girl sitting across from him.  
"You aren't supposed to ask that, silly." She replied in a sweet voice.  
George was taken-aback. "Oh, alright then."  
There was an awkward pause before their coffees arrived. George was about to take a sip before recognising the cup.  
"OW!" Alicia whimpered as the cup bit her nose, making her choke on the drink.  
George had to stifle a laugh as she glared at him.  
"I've never liked your pranking." She hissed before trying to cover her mouth.  
"Excuse me?" He questioned her. "Why do you think that?"  
"It's stupid and immature." She replied with truth in her voice.  
'Could it be…?' He tipped the cup sideways. "What do you think of Angelina?"  
"I think she's a real bitch who takes quidditch too seriously." Alicia blurted against her will.  
George noticed that some of the couples around the room were having similar problems.  
This was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"So she just told George about her obsession with him?"  
"Yes."  
Leah had to bite her hand to stop her from laughing. "What's happening with Fred and Johnson?"  
"Nothing, I don't think they had the vertiserum… OHMIGOD! HARRY AND CHO!" Katy exclaimed, looking at the couple from their hiding place.  
"What?!" Leah pushed her sister away from the gap in the wall. "… I think we should warn him." She pulled Katy back up and entered the shop.  
"Harry!" Katy cheered, ignoring the glares from two redheads and their girlfriends.  
"It looks like a love-drunk hangover in here." Leah sneered as she walked over to the green eyed boy. "I literally want to vomit."

"Chang." Katy nodded her head at the Ravenclaw.  
"Black." She replied formally.  
Leah mimed 'Don't drink the tea' to her God-Cousin.  
'Why?' He mouthed back as Katy started a quidditch conversation with Cho.  
She tilted her head towards the other couples, who were telling each other their deepest secrets.  
He grinned before returning to his date.  
"I believe our work here is done, Keah." Katy remarked as she used her new nickname.  
"Why, Laty, I believe you're right!" She linked arms with her. "Oh, Chang, I wouldn't drink the tea if I were you." Leah winked at Harry before they left the shop and headed towards Zonko's.

Leah was browsing the shelves when a deep voice rumbled behind her.  
"Very funny, Leah."  
"Well somebody's hit puberty." She retorted without turning around.  
"No need to be hostile." The voice replied. "You don't want to offend your quidditch captain, do you?"  
She froze, eyes wide with fear. "M-Marcus?" Her voice shook.  
"Who else would it be?" He snarled in her ear.  
'Fred…' she thought before rebuking herself. 'No, not Fred. He's with Johnson and he's an arsehole.'  
"We're going to go somewhere more private." Marcus growled again as he grabbed her arms, pointing his wand at her back. "I told you that you'll regret dumping me."  
"You did?" She raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you think I'll… 'come quietly'?"  
"Silencio." He muttered, stabbing her with the wand.  
Leah ignored the pain in her back. 'Great, so a psychopath is here to abduct you and you got yourself muted – Slow. Fucking. Clap.' She rolled her eyes inwardly. 'Why is it always me? (Haha, oh Neville) What would Katy do?- actually, that's probably the worse thing I could do.'

"Walk, now." He spat as he shoved her forwards out the shop. "And act normal."  
'KatyKatyKatyKatyKatyKatyKaty KatyKatyKaty!' She hoped the twin telepathy worked since her twin was still in the joke shop. 'Or Voldemort… you could really help me out here.'  
Marcus shoved her down an alley way by the three broomsticks. Leah ignored the pain as her body slammed against the ground.  
"Stupid bitch." He hissed.  
There was no escape.  
"Slut. Whore.-" The insults carried on rolling off her tongue.  
She saw her wand a few feet away from her.  
A voice shouted from the other side of the alley way, Marcus turned around as Leah grabbed her wand and stood up.

"Aw, do you think you can stand up to me?" He scoffed as she removed the silencing charm. "You are weak."  
"I. Am. Not. Weak." She hissed, snapping her heads to the side as a dark smoke started to form around her. "Marcus Flint, son of Death Eater Marcus Flint Senior."  
"Y-Yes?" He looked confused at the change of events.  
"Silencio." She snarled in monotone, pointing her wand at him. She had been possessed by Voldemort and had lost control of her body. "Crucio."  
A twisted smile appeared on her face as she watched him writhe in pain, not realising they had an audience.  
"Miss Black!" Umbridge's voice rang out through the walls of the alley but she ignored her, intensifying the curse.  
Marcus was screaming silently as a voice she recognised echoed through the alley. "Leah?"  
"My name is Deimos." Her head cracked to the side again. "Though she's not here."

* * *

Fred saw Katy's head crack to the side as she clenched her fists.  
He couldn't recognise Leah; her eyes were red and full of evil, she had a twisted smile on her face as she tortured Flint.  
"-Though she's not here." 'What does that mean?'  
"Katy?" Harry hissed as he walked over. "What's happened to Leah?"  
"It's too late, he's here." She sounded defeated. "He's got her."  
"Who's 'he'?" Harry asked.  
She sent him a look which Fred couldn't see. Katy cracked her head to the other side as Leah mirrored her before collapsing.  
She ran over to her twin and dropped to her knees. "Leah, we have to leave now."  
"Leave?" Fred questioned her but she ignored him.  
"Leah, wake up." She hissed as she nudged her twin awake.  
Leah looked around, her grey eyes full of confusion. "What happened?"  
"IT happened." Katy emphazied. "He says we have to leave now, before they get the barriers up around the village."  
Leah's eyes flew wide with realisation. "Now?"  
"Now."  
Katy turned to Harry. "If you need us, send your patronus, ok?"

He nodded as Leah turned to Fred.

"Forget this, forget anything happened but most importantly… forget us." She paused before adding "forget me."

Fred was stunned into silence as Leah stared at him.

"Goodbye." There was sorrow in her voice before an icy tone replaced it. "Nice knowing you, Fred."

And both Blacks' disappeared, not to return for a long time.


	20. Cold, Ice and Fireworks

**Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognize**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking ages to update:( Someone copied my story and all my attention was abducted by that;P But I'm back! *yaaay* and I'll be updating more frequently because I know how the rest of the story's going to go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAVOURITE AND YOU'LL RECEIVE MAGICAL POWERS:D**

**Cold, Ice and Fireworks**

Leah's read about heartbreak before; it's supposed to feel like a slow pain in your chest, like icy fingers gripping your heart, tainting any emotions. It makes you hold your breath, you try to breathe but you don't want to because if you do, it's over. It feels like everything around you is crashing down and you don't do anything about it because you don't want to believe it's real. It makes you fall into an abyss of anxiety and misery, surrounded by darkness and memories of the one who made you feel that way - The worse feeling in the world, you just want to give up on everything and end your life. It's more painful than any physical pain, any torture anyone could go through. It was the worst torture ever created, slowly eating the soul of the being until there was nothing left, just an empty hole.

However, Leah did not feel like that at all; she felt every emotion inside her freeze and disappear, only leaving anger, aggression, ambition, bitterness, hatred and hostility coursing through her veins, making her the perfect weapon any Dark Lord would desire to have under his command.

Her cold grey eyes snapped up and searched her surroundings. There was an eerie atmosphere in the dark empty room that was yearning to be broken – And it was. A muffled groan came from across the room and even in the dark, she could tell that the ominous crimson puddle on the floor came from her twin.

"Well done." She sneered sarcastically as she looked at the splinch wound on Katy's stomach. "Go and get yourself splinched whilst doing illegal apparating."  
"I-I… Hate y-you." Katy croaked as she slowly took the dittany out of her pocket. "I h-hate you s-so much."  
Leah smiled as the wound disappeared and her twin stood up. "Aw, I love you too, Kitty."  
'Kitty' scowled at her as she examined the room in turn.  
"Where are we?" Leah asked as she picked up a lethal-looking object that lay on an elaborate mantle piece.  
"I have no idea; I let Voldy take control…" She trailed off with sorrow in her voice.  
Leah's brows furrowed as she turned back to her twin. "Was that a hint of sorrow I detected?"  
Katy looked down at the floor before replying. "I-It's just-"

Katy didn't know what to say to her younger twin… What would Leah do if she said that she was sad because of George?  
'She'd kill him.' Her conscience replied.  
What would Leah do if she said that she regretted breaking up with him?  
'She'd tell you it was the right thing to do.'  
What would Leah do if she said that walking away from him was one of the hardest things she'd ever?  
'She'd tell you there's worse to come.'

And her conscience wasn't lying.

Katy's inner dilemma was cut short by the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching the door. The tension in the room grew as its only occupants stared at the door, raising their wands to defend themselves from whatever was waiting on the other side. The handle turned slowly, reflecting little light across its encrusted surface, and the door slowly creaked open.

"For fuck's sake, Lumos." Katy broke the silence, making Leah jump, and look the filthy figure before them.

"What the fuck do you want, Wormtail?" Leah snarled to the cowering man.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you two immediately." He bowed in respect (or fear) to the two girls as he scurried back outside the room, waiting for the twins to follow.

Katy rolled her eyes as she lead the way out, Leah followed but seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Katy was tempted to use legilimency to find out what had captured her twin's focus so deeply but a hard cold glare from Leah's eyes told her not to try.

Katy's mind wondered back to Christmas and her apparent 'three days' in Voldemort's care… she still had many scars from the 'tests' the Death Eaters had to perform – From blood tests to pain tolerance, health to survival in torture – but none of that compared to the suffering the had to endure because of her and Leah's refusal to help breakout more Death Eaters from Azkaban. She shuddered at the thought of Voldemort's power – It was everything she wanted but it was what she feared most, the rawest energy in the world that could destroy everything in its wake.

"Why are you being so resentful?" Leah muttered as they walked up a dark corridor in the abandoned mansion, still following the filthy man.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for not being happy about this situation." Katy sneered and avoiding a large cobweb.  
"I'd hate to see the spider that made that." Leah murmured before responding. "Well considering the fact we never had a choice about this and since we're probably trapped here, we might as well make the most of it."  
Katy noticed the icy undertone in her twin's voice without knowing her own voice was mirroring it. "Well you make it sound like we're going for a stroll in the park." She retorted sarcastically.

Leah winked as they reach the double doors which held their… they didn't know what to call the Dark Lord… Dictator? Creator? Host? Mother-Ship? Leah smirked at the last thought as Wormtail disappeared inside. She leaned over and whispered to Katy. "Well, Nemesis, everyone in Hogwarts' thought we were Death Eaters' – so Death Eaters, we shall be."

Slowly, the doors creaked open and revealed another dark room – Large and elegant, the shadows leapt out, trying to lure them into finding out what evil they hid.

'I sense a theme here – They must have a hate for light bulbs' she inwardly rolled her eyes as Wormtail beckoned them inside. 'Just like Hollister.' That thought was ringing through the blackness since the only light source was an eccentric fireplace which held emerald flames, leaping out the fire like hungry snakes. What stood out most was an old arm chair was placed in the centre of the room, as if all the other furniture was placed around it – The feature piece that held a very unique being.

"Nemesis, Deimos," Voldemort's voice still made her shudder, chilling her to the core. "Welcome."

Both twins slowly glided over to the arm chair and knelt on the floor. "My Lord." They chorused in unison, bowing their heads in respect.

"It is… unfortunate that you have to join me earlier than planned." Leah saw the bottom of the pale lanky rise from the chair and stride towards the fireplace. "But it seems you two are not capable to look after yourselves and what I have gifted you with."

She could see Katy hold back a sneer and she strengthened her Occlumency shields, knowing that she must keep her snarky thoughts to herself.

"But there is one positive…" The chilling voice ricocheted off the walls of the room as the Dark Lord returned back to his chair. Leah kept her eyes fixated on the floor, bracing herself for the worse. "One of the many agents working inside the ministry has confirmed that your trace will be broken on the 29th –" Both twins had to suppress a grin. "-They say that they either remove it on your sixteenth birthday or your twentieth and they choose the former…" He trailed off and Leah dared to look up.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes; dark scarlet and slotted pupils – just like a cat's – glazed over as he looked into the distance before a hard gleam reappeared. She snapped her eyes back to the ground, not taking the risk of making eye-contact with the most feared wizard of all time.

"So until then, you two will immediately hand over your wands – not that you have a choice – and some of the Death Eaters' will find you… tutors." The atmosphere changed to a torturous one as Voldemort let out an icy laugh. "You may leave now and give your wands to Wormtail."

"Thank you, My Lord." They both replied in unison before swiftly standing up and crossing the room towards the door.

Wormtail stood outside the door in an incriminating position which made both girls raise and eyebrow.  
"Eavesdropping, are we?" Katy snarled at the older man.  
"Bad things happen to those who have the audacity to pry." Leah spat.  
"Y-Y-Your wands, p-please?" Wormtail coward against the wall but still held out a silver hand.  
Leah narrowed her eyes before handing over her unique wand – There was only one other one like it (which was in the possession of her twin) and everything about it was made just for them:

13 inches – Muggles find this number unlucky for a reason.

Mixed Ebony and Yew material – The darkest and most poisonous wood-types around.

Basilisk Venom core – Poison's poison.

"Happy?" They both hissed in unison, glaring at the servant.  
"Yes, My Countesses." He bowed again before leaving.  
"Countesses?" Leah questioned once he disappeared.  
"At last someone realises our superiority…" Katy answered, reminiscing in the memories past.  
"Dwelling in the past won't help you." Leah muttered as the slowly walked through the old building. "Loving-" she paused before sneering "_him_ won't do you any good."  
"I know, but you can't expect me to be a heartless bitch like you." Katy joked lightly but the effect on Leah was different.

"Loving and caring in life only causes bad things to happen. People get hurt and die everyday so why should we care and love to begin with? Pain strikes more quickly if one cares or loves with the heart. Being heartless can get you through life quickly and easily, no need to falter because of feelings and whether it's 'right or wrong'. Being heartless is a good thing because there would be no care in the world and you will keep moving in life without pain or depression, heartbreak or heartache, sorrow or melancholy. Nothing good comes out of love – it only damages those weak enough to let their emotions rule their life."

Katy was taken-aback by her twin's change in character but Leah's words were true. "Then, Deimos, I have an amazing idea."

* * *

"Noticed, have you?" Fred called.  
He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses.  
"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points." Harry muttered furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.  
"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break." George said.  
"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Ron asked quickly.  
"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred answered, "due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."  
Hermione looked very shocked. "But you'll get into terrible trouble!"  
"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I don't know where we sent him." Fred replied coolly. "Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."  
"Have you ever?" Hermione retorted with a superior tone.  
George rolled his eyes before replying. "'Course we have - never been expelled, have we?"  
"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred smiled.  
"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," George continued.  
"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem!" They finished in unison.  
"But now?" Ron looked up tentatively.  
"Well, now-" George started.  
"-What with Dumbledore gone-"  
"-We reckon a bit of mayhem-"  
"-Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves!" Fred finished with a cheer.  
"You mustn't!" Hermione whispered in horror. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you two!"  
"Aw, has ickle Mud Blood Granger got a crush?" A cold voice sneered from across the hall.  
The group of students looked towards the place the sound came from but no one was there.  
"That almost sounded like…" Fred trailed off before turning back to the trio and Ernie. "You don't get it, Hermione, do you? We don't care about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," he pretended to checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."  
"Anything to do with what?" Hermione stared accusingly.  
"You'll see," George grinned. "Run along, now."

Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch.

* * *

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere they looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer anyone watched.

Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. One of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to manoeuvre; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'. They both yelled with fright and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" Umbridge shrieked, "They'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" Umbridge shouted angrily, for the entire world as though it had been his incantation.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" Filch wheezed, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

Harry got to saw this first hand. Laughing, he ducked down low, ran to a door he knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.  
"Impressive," Harry quietly said, grinning. "Very impressive… you'll put Dr Filibuster out of business, no problem…"  
"Cheers," George whispered, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries vanishing them next . . . they multiply by ten every time you try."

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.

"Dear, dear," Professor McGonagall said sardonically, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss Bell, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"

Fred and George exchanged a look as the old Transfiguration Professor whispered "Fifty points, each."

The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, both twins saw, with immense satisfaction, a dishevelled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority." Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly, batting her eyelashes at Fred.

"Thanks," George said, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."

"It was worth it, though," Fred mused as he took more orders from clamouring Gryffindors. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Definitely has a thing for you, mate." George whispered.  
"At least it's not Angelina." Fred replied, remembering the 'not-so-happy' ending of her obsession. "Don't want to go through that again."  
"True." Both twins left their many admirers and headed towards the kitchens.  
Fred looked down at the floor, trying to put the right words together. "George?"  
"Yes?" He replied wearily, not liking where the conversation was leading to.  
"Where do you think they are?" Fred looked up to see a brief look of pain flash across his face. Leah and Katy were true to their word and have been missing for two months without any trace to follow – Sirius sent the order out on a search party, fearing the worst, as if he knew something terrible was happening to them.  
"Probably with Voldemort." George replied coldly.  
Fred gave him an odd look before turning his head towards a sudden noise which made chills run down his spine.

"Hem hem."


	21. Raids, Murders and Separations

**A/N - For all of you who don't know, Nemesis is Katy's real name and Leah's is Deimos - ok? ok. Please Follow/Favourite/Review - It's amazing to read your opinions because I can answer and include your points in my fanfic so pweeeeeease;;)**

**Disclaimer - I own the stuff you don't recognise.**

**Raids, Murders and Separations**

"Right, are all of you absolutely clear on what we're doing? Because I will happily decapitate all of you _slowly_ if one of you messes up." Deimos hissed to the ten Death Eaters around her as Nemesis talked to the rest. "Go now and check your squads and make sure that they're crystal clear as well."  
There was a chorus of "Yes, countess" as the cloaked figures disapparated to their allocated positions around the muggle town, which happens to be one of the most populated in the UK – a very significant fact for the deeds they were about to perform.

Deimos and Nemesis had been set the challenge of proving their loyalties to the Dark Lord by taking charge on a raid – a raid for lives to attract the Order's attention and to see how long it takes for the Aurors to respond – Oh, what a joy. The only upside was the twins getting their wands back.

"Hey, Deimos!" Nemesis called. "Whoever kills the most muggles, the other twin has to be their slave for the day."  
"You better enjoy being my slave then." Deimos grinned slyly as she took her position around the eastern out-skirts of the town and waited for the signal.

The towering clock in the centre of the town got every closer to the eleventh hour, only seconds before the bells would kick-start the massacre. Both twins could see the slow moving figure move around to the important buildings even thought it was dark and they we disillusioned. Both twins slowly crept towards a small housing estate where multiple families were currently sleeping.

The bell chimed once…

Twice…

Thrice…

"INCENDIO!" The both aimed their wands at the buildings which sprang into inferno torches and once hearing the screams, they turned their attention to the town. Many muggles started escaping from the blazing town but soon found out there was something blocking the way – Deimos smiled at the wards as the roaring fire grew and spread.

Nemesis and Deimos split up before slowly making their way into the centre, killing everything in their path, setting fire to more buildings and causing mayhem. The clock still rang as Deimos walked down a dark alley, knowing she wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Leah Black." A voice snarled behind her.  
She turned around to see the face of Hestia Jones, an annoying member of the Order who she knew was supposed to be guarding the town.  
"If you know me so well, you should know that my name Deimos Black." She snarled back, her eyes flashing scarlet as she slowly walked towards the older woman. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting the poor, innocent, muggles of this lovely town?"  
"Yes." Jones stepped back in fear, not knowing the power that the sixteen-year-old had.  
"You're doing a pretty bad job so far." Deimos sneered and narrowed her eyes. "The Order will be very disappointed."  
Jones looked taken aback before stuttering "I-I have contacted the Order and they'll be here any moment." She carried on walking backwards, not realising she had walked into a trap in the town square.  
"Pity, I don't see anyone coming." Deimos mocked, looking around and only seeing the masks of Death Eater's around them and her twin watching from afar. Every Death Eater disapparated as she turned her attention back to her victim. "I don't think they'll be here in time to save you."  
Her eyes flew wide with fear before she sneered "What exactly going to do? You're only sixteen."  
Deimos stepped back and slowly locked her hand around her dagger. "Hestia Jones," She saw Jones flinch at the icy venom in her voice. "Part of the Advance Guard for the Order of the Phoenix," She paused, revealing her poisonous dagger and pointing it towards the cowering woman's throat. "Today's the day you die."

The sound of many 'pop's signalled the breaking of the wards and the arrival of the Order and the Aurors. Deimos heard the gasps from them as the examined the destruction around them with only two culprits in sight. She could hear her twin run up towards her but she didn't take her eyes off of Jones.

"Deimos, stop." Nemesis' voice rang loud and clear, shocking the witches and wizards around them. "This has gone on for too long."  
She turned around to face her twin whose face was full of concern. "Excuse me?"  
"Deimos, look at yourself, you're not the person you were 3 months ago-"  
"Neither are you." She retorted.  
"Leah, please," The Order members slowly closed in around the pair. "I know you're in there. I called the Order here tonight, they'll help you."  
"LIES!" Jones hissed from the safety of the clump.  
Nemesis ignored the questioning glances from the adults and reached out for her. "Just hand yourself over – it's the right thing to do," She paused before adding "Do it for Father."  
Deimos' eyes flew wide as she slowly walked over to her twin. She grabbed the sleeve of Nemesis' cloaked. "I hope you know what you're doing – Voldemort-" Everyone shuddered "-Will not be happy with your betrayal."  
Nemesis sent a discreet wink that made Deimos grin as she walked over to Lupin.  
"Oh, one more thing-" She called out before launching her dagger in the air and it promptly found its target. Hestia Jones let out her last breath and her amber eyes glazed over. "Let's not underestimate people shall we – look where it got you last time."  
Her words rang through the silence before she was knocked out, bound and ready for transportation.

Phase one completed.

* * *

Fred and George were trying to amend their 'Nosebleed Nougat' recipe in their room at Grimmauld Place without any prevail. They've been bored out of their minds without Leah or Katy's constant interruptions or pranking – Even Walburga Black's painting has stop screeching, so the sudden ear-splitting scream made them both jump.

"What caused that?" The both questioned before racing to see the commotion.

"Get your FILTHY hands off me!" A voice shouted above the painting. "And Grandmother, do shut the fuck up."

Leah… Fred looked over the edge of the banister to see the Order members surrounding the small figure whose wand was pointing at the painting.

"Someone get that bloody wand off her." Moody snapped as Tonks and Kingsley restrained her against the wall.

"Make sure you get all of them." A quieter voice echoed across the room.

"Katy…" Fred heard George whisper.

"George, you're a soppy shit." Leah called with coldness in her voice that made both twins shudder.

"Katy, Leah!" Sirius rushed out the kitchen to witness the scene. Katy rushed over to hug Sirius but Leah couldn't move. "What's going on?"

"Your nieces here thought it would be fun to organise a raid and you're looking at the murders of many innocent muggles but little miss Slytherin here has outdone her twin." Moody spat.

"What do you mean 'outdone'?" Harry asked from the living room door where the trio and Ginny stood.

There was silence as the Order members exchanged a glance. Even from the floor above, Fred could see Leah roll her now-scarlet eyes.

"I may have _brutally murdered_-" she over exaggerated the words "Hestia Jones."

Another silence plagued the room as everyone was stunned by that.

"Do you want to know the funny part?" She challenged. "She didn't even raise her wand."

Katy let out a badly-hid snort which caused many-a person to glare at her. "Sorry," She apologized before continuing "And why aren't you treating me like Deimos?"

"You've proven your loyalties." Kingsley mused as he roughly pushed Leah down the corridor. "In there, now."

Leah laughed at the innuendo before walking to the kitchen. She sent up a wink to Fred before disappearing with three Aurors following her.

'Is she really that dangerous?' Fred asked himself as he examined Katy; She looked dull and empty as oppose to her usual upbeat attitude – the only thing that even resembled the 'old Katy' were her eyes, aquamarine blue but missing Leah's green and full of sorrow.

"Now, Miss Black," Moody spoke up. "If you'd like to follow us into the kitchen and discuss you and your sister's relationship with you-know-who."

Katy's eyes grew hard as she snarled "I'm not going to spill my guts, if that's what you mean."

"It's for the good cause, Katy." Tonks tried to comfort the young girl but she snapped.

"It's Nemesis and the only reason I came here was to help Deimos and nothing else." Katy's voice sounded just like Leah's – cold and full of hatred.

"Then why should we trust you?" Tonks replied.

"Why shouldn't you? But have I given you a reason to make you think that I work for Voldemort." Katy retorted as everyone flinched at the name. "Ah, for fuck's sake – it's a bloody name!"

Moody raised an eyebrow. "You don't fear it, eh? And we found both of you in that village-"

"Were there any Death Eaters?" She gave a patronising smile.

"No, but-"

"Would you like to show me any evidence proving that they were?"

"Would you like to show us your arm?"

Katy smirked and nodded in respect. "Touché, old man." and entered the kitchen.

Sirius and the other adults followed her and the door slammed shut.

"What exactly just happened?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Fred mused, tracing the wood grain with his fingertips. "I have no idea."

Both twins were about to return to their rooms when the door burst open again.

"We're not speaking until Thing 1 and Thing 2 are here!" Both twins cater called.

"Katy, stay away from Leah." Kingsley ordered.

They exchanged a glance before pointing at themselves.

"Nem-e-sis." Katy patronised.

"Dei-mos." Leah finished. "And he's right, Nemesis, you're the one who betrayed me." She hissed.

"I apologise." Katy narrowed her eyes.

"Good, now who have been looking after our precious things?" Leah turned her attention to everyone else.

Ginny moved to the front of the door and held up her hand. "They're in your room."

They both nodded their heads in thanks and left for the stairs.

"You haven't answered our questions!" Moody called.

"Oh, Moody-"

"Moody, Moody, Moody-"

"We wouldn't answer your questions even if you used the cruciatus and tortured us for the rest of our lives." They spat in unison.

"That can be arranged, Sweethearts." He growled.

Fred didn't know what possessed him to do what he did, but he regretted it. Leah and Katy didn't even acknowledge the twins as they walked past but he grabbed Leah's arm and yanked her sleeve up.  
Her usual pale flawless skin was burned, scarred, cut, torn and had a very bold Dark Mark. She tried to pull her arm away but he tightened his grip around the bangle at her wrist.  
"Fred-" She hissed, eyes glowing scarlet again.  
"Why did you do it?" He snarled, remembering all the 'Death Eater' stuff she'd done in the past – it was obvious now that she and Katy were evil and Leah never loved him. "Why?!" He shouted again when she didn't reply.  
"None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." She retorted, her voice full of cold poison. "Now let me go."  
"Why did you do it?" He repeated, glaring at her crimson eyes.  
She hissed something in Parsel Tongue and the bangle began to hiss and snap at him. He withdrew his hand quickly and instantly recognised the bracelet he gave her at Christmas.  
"I… improved it." She gave a sly, sardonic grin as the snake wrapped itself back around her wrist and froze once again. "His name's Sid, if you're wondering."  
Fred felt the anger in him begin to boil again. "Go run back to Voldemort, you little whore."  
Leah rolled her eyes before following Katy up the stairs. "Real mature… Ciao, mes amigos."

* * *

"That was fun." Deimos muttered to Nemesis once they were out of hearing range.

"Totally."

Deimos paused before realisation hit her. "Wait, you know this isn't going to work if we're not separated."

"True." Nemesis mused, opening the door/wardrobe to their room. "Thing 1, Thing 2!"

The small blue puppies came bounding over to their owners.

"Aw, whose a little fluff ball of blue wuvliness." The both cooed in unison before sharing an awkward glance.

"Erm, so back to us separating…?" Deimos suggested.

"Well… I do have one idea…" She paused. "But it involves blackening your name even more… and potentially harming me-"

"WHERE DO I SIGN UP?" Deimos shouted, making Nemesis jump.

"You're such a bitch, but this is what I'm thinking…"

* * *

"You are not sending them to Azkaban!" Sirius' voice bellowed through the walls.  
"Sirius, it's for their own good – They both killed many innocent muggles and Leah murdered Hestia." Tonks tried to comfort her angry relative.  
"Tonks, you don't know what Azkaban can do to a man, let alone two young girls." He replied darkly.  
"Padfoot, you got to understand-"  
"No, Moony, you have to understand- you ALL have to understand that Leah and Katy were forced to do what they did! They had no say in it and you're accusing them for the murders that Death Eaters' committed."  
"There was no Death Eaters' there-"  
"Do you really think that two sixteen-year-old girls could do that much damage?"  
Leah and Katy choose that moment to enter the kitchen.  
"Let's not underestimate what we're capable of, if you may." Leah rolled her eyes as they sat down at the edge of the table.  
"Do continue." Katy muttered and waved her hand dismissively.  
"Well, girls-" Mad-Eye stressed. "You two have committed some horrendous crimes which will get you both a life sentence in Azkaban and-"  
"Actually, it won't." They chorused cheerfully.  
"What do you mean 'it won't'?" Kingsley asked.  
Leah started grinning like a Cheshire cat. "How do the ministry charge people who committed crimes under the Imperious curse?"  
"They escape all punishment…" Mr Weasley answered slowly.  
"Exactly – you can't arrest us; we were under an 'imperious-like' charm." Katy smiled slyly.  
"Did _it_ happen?" Sirius asked the two girls, who nodded solemnly.  
"What exactly is _it_?" Bill's words spoke everyone's silent question.  
"Allow me to demonstrate." Leah grinned again, slowly closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Deimos, don't!" Katy called but it was too late; Leah lolled her head onto the table. "Right, we don't have long-" Katy started in a panicked tone. "Before _it_ gets here, what ever happens next, you must not blame Deimos – It's not her fault; she isn't strong enough to stand up to him…" She paused before adding quietly "I wasn't strong enough to stop what he did to her…"

Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about to start crying but a sudden hiss brought all the attention to Leah.

"Nemesis, you have betrayed me." She hissed, her head still on the table. "And what happens to traitors?"

Katy glared at the figure as Leah slowly sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot and were blazing rubies as dark circles started to appear and slowly sank in her features.

"Nemesis!" A low, dark venomous voice escaped Leah's mouth.

"They get killed." Katy muttered darkly.

"Clever girl." She growled as she raised her silver dagger and launched herself on top of the innocent girl.

"Where does she actually get these knives from?" Moody sneered as he joined the efforts Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin and Sirius and successfully pulled her off Katy. "Right from now on, Leah and Katy must be separated."

"My name is Nemesis." Katy snarled as she quickly healed the minor cuts she gained. "And fine, it's for her own good anyway." And with that, she left her unconscious twin and the shocked order members with a sly grin on her face, not realising that she had an audience.


End file.
